


At first sight

by bettyH20



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettyH20/pseuds/bettyH20
Summary: A favor for his brother Tom brings Sidney to a strange city and when he hears the panic scream of a young woman, he acts without thinking.Little does he know how much this encounter will change his life ...
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 188
Kudos: 395





	1. One moment

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story about two people falling in love.  
> I really hope you like this ...  
> I loved writing this story and I look forward to every comment ...

"Tom what the hell are we doing here?“ The dark voice sounded annoyed and the mood in the car threatened to escalate.

„You said you wanted to show us one of your new ideas, and now we've been driving through the countryside for four hours."

Sidney sat in the back of his brother's posh car, while his younger brother Arthur sat in the passenger seat.Tom had asked both of them to accompany him to one of his new, probably insane, business ideas, but it was now 7:00 pm, they were driving through some rural area and Sidney was slowly losing patience.

"We'll be there soon, Sidney, so calm down ...," Tom began as they drove down the main street of a small town, but then his car began to stutter.

"That's a joke, right?" Furious, Sindey leaned forward, looked at the fuel gauge on Tom's car and swore loudly while Arthur just giggled.Tom managed to steer the jerking car into a parking space on the side of the road before the engine finally stopped.

"Shit, I forgot to refuel, the lamp has been on for a while ...". Tom mumbled, hunched his shoulders and waited for his brother to explode.

"You ..., you forgot to refuel?" Sidney growled the question from the back seat, he would have liked to grab his brother and shake him wildly. "You're dragging us into the middle of the most rural region of southern England to show us an adventure hotel that you want to recreate in Sanditon - and you didn't fill up your car before driving?"

Still laughing, Arthur turned and grabbed Sidney’s arm for a moment.

“Calm down and don't yell right away.It's Saturday evening, you don't have to work tomorrow and we've parked right in front of a bar with a small hotel.We could stay here overnight and make a sibling trip out of it."

Arthur loved both of his brothers, even if they couldn't be more different.Tom was a dreamer with always new ideas and no business acumen, but he was always cheerful.

Sidney, on the other hand, was a realist who always exuded a certain reserve, but that was just his nature. He had a tough job, a difficult temper, was mostly quiet and brooding, but still there for his siblings.

"I don't want a bar or a small hotel, and I have to be back in London tomorrow afternoon ...". Sidney leaned back, annoyed, and closed his eyes. God, why did he even say yes to this trip?

"I'm sorry ...," Tom said guiltily, turning to the back of his car."I'll get us a room and then I'll buy you a drink."

Sidney raised his hand reassuringly and took a deep breath.A drink didn't sound bad ...

“It's okay, Tom. I will ask where the nearest gas station is, but it will be too late to visit your adventure hotel anyway.You drive like a lame duck, next time I'll drive, then maybe we will arrive someday ... ”.

Arthur giggled again and got out of the car.That could be a nice evening ...

It was not a problem to book three rooms in the hotel, but the nearest gas station was a few miles away.

So the three brothers entered the bar shortly after 8:00 p.m. and were surprised at how crowded it was.There were a few young musicians on the stage, almost all the tables were occupied, which is why they leaned against the long bar.

"Three whiskeys please ...". Tom looked around and wondered if he should have a live music evening in Sanditon.

"Stop thinking about it, Tom." Sidney ripped him out of his thoughts and Tom laughed when he saw his younger brother's frown.

"About what?"

“You neither own a bar nor do you know any musicians. To have an open air concert on the beach you have to organize a lot and I'm not going to help you with that.“

Laughing, Arthur handed his brothers a glass and raised his eyebrows.“He can read you like a book, Tom.But he shouldn't have said anything about an open air concert."

The three clinked glasses and Sidney sighed deeply.Tom's brain rattled, he could see it, while Arthur was having a great time. He himself would be the one suffering, as he was mainly responsible for making his eldest brother's dreams work.

To distract himself, he leaned his back against the counter to listen to the band on stage, but he immediately regretted it. Next to him stood a young woman who now leaned confidently against his arm and winked at him..

"Hey handsome. You're not from this town, are you? I'm sure I would have noticed such a sexy body here before."

She wasn't ugly, had a pretty face, even if her lipstick was too bright, her dress too short and the neckline too deep.

Annoyed, Sidney took a sip of the burning whiskey and tried unobtrusively to break the physical contact he didn't want at all.

“I'll sing later, but you're welcome to buy me a drink afterwards, sweetie. I'll be happy to pay it back ... ".As the woman spoke, she rubbed her upper body against his arm and put her hand on his chest.It was obvious what she wanted.

“You seem very sure of yourself. Who says I even want to buy you a drink?” It was uncomfortably intrusive how she touched him and Sidney moved a little to the side.But her fingers curled around one of the buttons on his dark vest as she pressed her breasts even more against his upper arm.

"I just know what I want ... and I want you," she said in a disgustingly sweet voice that should probably be seductive.Her eyes glittered confidently and Sidney had to laugh. He was used to being approached by women, but never had one been so obvious.

When her fingers opened the button in his vest to stroke his black shirt underneath, he grabbed her hand and took a step back.

"Thanks, but I'm not interested." The laugh completely faded from his face and was replaced with disgust.

The woman didn't give up, followed him and raised her face to his. “You're missing out on something, sexy boy.We could have a lot of fun ... ”.

"I don't want any fun ... and I'm sure I won't miss anything." Sidney growled and stepped back further.She was exactly the kind of woman he found absolutely repulsive and which is why he mostly avoided bars, clubs and other occasions for annoying flirting.

Still not ready to give up on such a handsome man, the woman rummaged in her bag, but Sidney was already turning away in the direction of the counter. He winced when he suddenly felt a hand on his butt and hissed as her fingers pushed into the back pocket of his jeans.

"If you want a good fuck, give me a call ..., I'll never say no to a man like you," the woman whispered in his ear and Sidney felt cold.God, where did he end up here?"Oh and ..., I'm Clara ...".

Tense and angry, he turned around again, but she just smiled provocatively.

"Definitely I won't call."

At the harsh tone of his voice and the look on his face, she sighed and finally stepped back from him.Sidney pulled the business card out of his pocket with the tips of his fingers, didn't bother looking at it, and threw it on the dirty floor before turning back to the bar and ordering another whiskey. 

Only now did he notice the looks of his brothers and he groaned in disgust when Tom picked up the card.

"How do you do that?We haven't been here for 10 minutes and a hot girl is hitting on you,” Tom sounded impressed, turned the card in his hands until Sidney took it from him again and tore it into tiny pieces.

"Nothing like that ever happens to me ...," grumbled Tom enviously and Sidney hissed.

“First of all, you're married, Tom.Secondly, it is more than disgusting to be approached in such a way, because a woman like this only wants one thing and thirdly ..., she treated me like a piece of meat, which I absolutely can do without."

Tom was still sulking while Arthur looked worriedly at his brother.

"Maybe it would do you good to get involved with a woman now and then," he began cautiously and noticed the incredulous look on his brother's face."Not one like her ... I mean a nice, beautiful and loving woman."

Sidney leaned back against the counter, snorting, and stared straight ahead.“I don't need a woman ... and I don't want one either.I am well enough alone .... ".

"You can't stay alone forever just because you've been used once or because your job sucks and you see too many bad things."

"I think it is still because of that beautiful girl, what was her name again?" Tom interfered as always, without any kind of reluctance.

Sidney was getting angrier, why did Tom keep tearing open those old wounds. "You know what her name was, you introduced her to me," he hissed quietly and through clenched teeth."She screwed me and almost cost me my career, so please stop talking about her."

It was a long time ago and Sidney was long past it, even if it still bothered him to have been used.

"Tom, please, Eliza wanted to use him as a stepping stone into high society, you know that. And by the way, only because you portrayed yourself as a wannabe celebrity." Cursing, Arthur pushed the pouting Tom backwards so he could stand in front of Sdney to separate the two. 

“Still, you can't portray all women as monsters just because of a bad experience. It wouldn't hurt you to dismantle some of your walls and let someone in."

It was a sensitive topic to talk about, but Arthur was determined to bring up his brother's problems. But Sidney didn't, which is why he sighed when his brother's dark eyes met him.

„If I wanted to go into therapy I would see a psychiatrist, Arthur. But not you, so please spare me this.” Sidney suddenly found it too loud, too tight and too hot, so he put down his glass with a bang."I know you mean well, but I'm not one of your patients and I'm fine." 

Arthur put his hand on Sidney’s arm apologetically.“I know, sorry.You are my brother and I worry, I just wish you to be happy."

Taking a deep breath, Sidney nodded.He knew that, but he really didn't need anyone in his life. Just as he was about to order another round, he felt a hand on his arm again.This time the woman had black hair, but she smiled just as provocatively as the other.

Sidney growled, yanked his arm loose and apologized to Arthur and Tom before hastily leaving the bar.He didn't even know the name of the town they'd ended up in, but the women in it seemed terribly intrusive.

Relieved, he reached the exit, stepped into the relatively cool night air and took a few steps to lean against the wall on a street corner.He longed for a cigarette, but since he hadn't smoked in years, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Until he heard the scream.The scream of a woman's voice that immediately put him on panic alert. 

—- ~ —- 

The bar was pretty crowded, stuffy and loud tonight and Charlotte regretted accepting her sister's invitation.They were sitting at a table in the corner from where they had a good view of the stage, but she would have loved to leave.

"Alli, do I really have to stay here the whole evening?" She sounded a little pained and cast a nervous look at the next table.

A tall man with blond, slightly longer hair sat there and stared at her the whole time.She knew him - he ran an adventure hotel just half an hour from here and kept coming back to Willingden for the live music evenings.

Every time she met him, he flirted with her, but so obtrusive and disgusting that it made her feel sick.

"Please, Charly, we have only just arrived," her sister pulled a face, which made Charlotte laugh."Can't you just have a little fun?"

Sighing, Charlotte rubbed her arms and wished she hadn't decided to wear a dress tonight. 

"Sure ..." she muttered, turning to the band on stage and and just ignored the eyes watching her.

A short time later a blonde woman came to the next table, threw herself on the round bench next to the man named Edward and pouted. "Men are assholes ...".

She spoke so loudly that Charlotte and her sister Allison heard every word and the two sisters grinned at each other.The blond woman was about Charlotte's age, her name was Clara, and she was known to sleep with any man who didn't say no fast enough.

But today she had apparently received a rebuff, and Charlotte would have liked to meet the man who could resist the incarnate seduction - as she secretly called Clara.

"Finally a really handsome man comes here and what is he?" Wailed Clara and grimaced."An arrogant snob."

Charlotte heard Edward laugh and saw out of the corner of her eyes as he leaned closer to Clara and slipped his hand under her skirt.

"I'm really handsome too," he said, grinning."If you need it so badly, we can go to the toilet for a while."

While Edward was talking to Clara he looked at Charlotte, winked at her, which sent a chill down the back of her and made her feel kind of filth.

This guy was really gross ...

Disgusted, she turned away, focused on Allison, but her little sister decided on the wrong topic of conversation.

"You look great tonight, you have a number of men looking at you," she said casually and raised her eyebrows.“That one over there, for example, is really cute.Maybe you should give him a dance?"

Annoyed Charlotte groaned and rolled her eyes.“Please Alli, can you stop?I know you're the one who likes these boy band guys, so you dance with him. I'm fine, I have enough to do with my new job and definitely don't need a man, so stop trying to match me up with anyone."

"Sorry." Allison sighed and rubbed her sister's arm soothingly.“I just don't want you to be alone all the time.Just because you've only dealt with idiots so far, you mustn't push every man away - have a little fun."

“I have Alli, and I'm fine on my own right now.Besides, most men are really disgusting, just look at Edward.” Charlotte took a sip of her beer, but feeling Edward stare at her made her feel uncomfortable.

When a few friends of Alison's showed up shortly afterwards, she apologized and said she would go outside for a minute.

She urgently needed fresh air. 

Since she had worked here in the bar a few years ago, she took the side exit and a short time later stood in a narrow alley that ended in a dead end.

Relieved, she breathed in the cool air of the evening, enjoyed the silence and leaned against the wall of the house to close her eyes briefly.

How gladly would she have just gone home ...

She still had so many things to do before she could finally get out of Willingden to start a life of her own.She longed to experience new things, even though she will certainly miss her family terribly.But she also needed a little space to be herself.

"Sweet Charlotte ...". Suddenly came a voice right next to her and Charlotte winced."All alone here in the dark."

Charlotte straightened up, clasped her hands in front of her chest and raised her face dismissively to the tall man in front of her.

"Just leave me alone, Edward," she said firmly, even if her voice cracked a little."How often should I say that I'm not interested in you?"

Grinning, Edward came closer and reached out his hand to pull on the fabric belt that held Charlotte's dress together.

It was a dark blue wrap dress made of a soft linen fabric.It played around her figure without being provocative or sexy, and since it had short sleeves and came down to her knees, it didn't show too much skin either.

Nevertheless, Charlotte suddenly felt almost naked under the lustful look with which Edward let his eyes slide over her body and she reached for the belt herself to hold it in place.

"You don't have to be interested in me, you just have to be a little nice to me." Edward spoke seductively - or he probably thought it was seductive.Charlotte, on the other hand, found it disgusting.

"You're revolting ...," she sighed, pulled away from the wall and wanted to walk past him to re-enter the bar, but stopped when his hand closed around her upper arm.

The grip was painful, he pulled her back and Charlotte's heart began to race.She looked around hastily, but couldn't see anyone.Using the side exit had been a bad choice.

"Just one kiss, darling, and I'll let you go," Edward didn't let go of her and pressed her against the wall of the house."Well ... maybe."

The grin on his face panicked Charlotte and she tried to move away from him.But the grip of his hand only got harder and she made a painful face.

"You're hurting me," she said aloud, trying not to show him her fear."Please let go of me."

"I'll let go when you give me a kiss, sweet Charlotte."

He leaned closer and now Charlotte's panic was spiraling out of control and she pushed him firmly away from her. Now his other hand closed around her waist and pressed her hard back against the wall, which made her whimper in pain.

“Oh, such a sweet sound.I'd like to hear that again ...,” Edward whispered and leaned closer again, but Charlotte turned her head away so he couldn't reach her lips.

Instead she felt his disgusting mouth plunge over her neck into the V-neckline of her dress, she struggled desperately, pressing her hands against his shoulders to push him away, but she had no chance.

"Stop it and let go of me," she snapped angrily, but then screamed out loud.

He had bitten her.She felt the sharp pain of his teeth dig into her breast just above her bra and went wild.

She fought him in panic, hit his chest, but only heard him laugh.

"Mmhh, you taste really sexy," grinned Edward, finding her attempts to fight him back really hot.He wasn't going to force her any further, but her temper was really arousing. "Don't you want to give me a kiss?"

"Let go of me." Charlotte yelled at him, slapping his chest again and just as he pushed his hand up from her hip, which he was still holding tight, she heard running steps in the alley behind her.

Sidney ran.

The scream had come from the alley next to the building the bar was in, and his feet had started moving without his mind giving it much thoughts.

He could hear a woman, whose voice sounded panicked, begging someone to let go, but when he finally reached them and could see them better, his breath caught and his blood went cold.

A tall, blond man was pressing a young woman against the wall and had grabbed her in his hands.She fought and hit him, but she was far too weak. 

"Take your hands off her."

The voice that said these words was incredibly dark and threatening, but Charlotte felt an immediate relief.

She couldn't see exactly who the man was since Edward was so tall, but the deep and rough sound instantly calmed her.

"Fuck off." Edward growled over his shoulder, but turned as a strong hand grabbed his arm. Reluctantly, he released his relentless grip on Charlotte's arm and immediately felt her trying to slide out between him and the wall.

When Charlotte finally felt Edward let go of her, she pushed herself out between him and the wall of the house.

The man, who was staring at Edward with a rather angry face, held out his hand but didn't look at her, and Charlotte reached for it without hesitation.

As soon as their hands touched, Sidney closed his fingers around hers, pulled the tiny woman behind his broad back and felt how she willingly followed.

"If a woman says you should let go of her, then that's exactly what you should do," he growled at the blond man who looked at him angrily and also a little amused.

“The heroic savior, huh?I said you should piss off ...". Edward walked slowly towards him, but Sidney didn't move."Charlotte and I just wanted to have a little fun."

_Charlotte_ ...

So that was her name.Sidney felt her small hand cling to the fabric of his vest, she was standing right behind him and leaning against his back. Apparently she was looking for his protection and it felt good, even if it surprised him.

“It didn't sound like that to me.To me it sounded more like you were forcing her to do something she didn't want at all, so I suggest that you piss off yourself."

Again the voice of the tall man behind whom Charlotte was hiding was dark and rough, and she pressed her head between his shoulder blades.

She didn't know him, he was a complete stranger, but his hand, which was still holding hers and had bent back so that Charlotte was completely hidden from Edward's eyes, was gentle and very warm.

"Who do you think you are, pretty boy?" Edward got angry and stepped up to Sidney.He looked at him fearlessly, was a little shorter than the blond creep, but had much broader shoulders. 

“Certainly not an asshole like you who forces himself on a woman.You should ...".

Sidney broke off.

The man's fist hit him right in the eye, he swayed, his head fell to one side, but he managed to stay upright and kept Charlotte's hand in his. He heard her scream but didn't turn to face her.

In both of her hands Charlotte clutched the hand of the man who had just been beaten because of her.She couldn't believe all of this was happening.

"Edward, are you crazy?" In complete disbelief, Charlotte stared past the shoulder of the man in front of her, but pulled back when she saw how wild Edward looked.

His head hurt.

When Sidney looked at the blond man again, he felt blood from what was probably his split eyebrow run over his eye and temple, which was really making him angry.

"You should get out of here, otherwise ...," he pressed the words out tensely and needed everything not to return the punch. But the woman was still standing behind him, so he controlled himself.

"Otherwise?" Aggressively, Edward straightened up and smirked smugly."I'll leave when sweet Charlotte kisses me good night."

"First of all, you won't even look at her again, do you understand me?" Sidney could barely speak, he was so furious.

Charlotte felt how hard and tense his body was.She clearly saw the movement of his muscles under the tight sleeves of his shirt.At the same time, he seemed to vibrate, trying so hard to keep himself in control, but he still held her hand gently.

"Second, I'm a cop, and if you don't leave right now I'll have you arrested." Sidney knew it would only take one phone call to have the asshole removed and he could see the man believing him.

Edward cursed, shook his hand because it really hurt from the blow, but disappeared back inside the bar.

Sidney waited for the bar door to close before turning to the small woman behind him.

"Are you...?" he began, but when he saw her the words got caught in his throat.

She was .... beautiful.

She was small, reached just up to his shoulder, had large, dark brown eyes with long lashes, and just as dark curls that were tied in a wild knot on top of her head.

The dress she was wearing barely showed any of her slim body, even if the beautiful roundness of her breasts could clearly be seen because of the belt around her waist.

Immediately his heart started racing, his mouth went dry and he had to swallow twice before he could speak again.

"Are you all right?"

Barely able to make out his whispered words, Charlotte could only nod. As soon as he turned to face her, her blood had started to rustle in her ears.

The man was incredibly handsome. His appearance matched his voice - dark and a little rough. 

His eyes were intense, his features were finely defined and his hair was dark and curly.Not only did he look good - he was really beautiful.

And quite impressively tall and broad-shouldered.But not intimidating, his stature had a strangely calming effect on Charlotte.

She was glad she could hold onto his hand as her legs had become soft and her whole body tingled.

But then she noticed the blood that was running down his face and remembered that he had just been hit.

"You're bleeding ...," she muttered softly and stepped closer to him to wipe the blood out of his eye with her hand.

The closer she got to him, the more she felt his warmth.It sent a shiver down her spine, as did his eyes, which never departed from her face.

"That's nothing." Soothing Sidney began to run his thumb over the back of her hand.She hadn't pulled her hand back, which made him relieved and he wasn't ready to let go of her himself.

Tears ran down her cheeks, she probably hadn't even noticed.He was concerned about her, afraid that she was in shock and leaned closer to catch her eyes.

"Hey ..., look at me, please."

Sidney gently put his free hand on her cheek until she met his eyes with hers.He could feel her trembling, she was breathing heavily, but her eyes were clear and direct.

God, Charlotte felt like drowning in his eyes. The dark brown looked almost black in the darkness, but his gaze was gentle and warm.

Slowly she calmed down and began to breathe with the same rhythm as him, and only then did he speak again.

"Are you all right?Did he hurt you?” His questions showed his concern and Charlotte gave him a shaky little smile.

"I'm fine, thank you very much for your help." A little shyly, she removed her hand from his face, but his blood was now dripping onto his dark vest.

She needed something to stop the bleeding, and since his vest was ruined anyway, she could use it for that purpose.

“He hit you and I'm sorry.Please let me take care of your wound.Can I use ... your vest to try to stop it bleeding?"

She sounded surprisingly sure, and Sidney nodded, even though he was reluctant to let go of her hand.

For the second time that evening he felt strange fingers on the buttons of his vest, but this time it made him shiver.She moved slowly, fixing her eyes on his chest, but he heard her take a deep breath as she pushed the garment over his shoulders.

The thought that she was half-undressing a total stranger in a dark alley made Charlotte take a deep breath.She met his scent - he smelled of something earthy, something completely intoxicating, which is why she briefly closed her eyes.He smelled really good ...

To distract herself, she took his vest, formed a ball out of it, and rose on her toes to press the fabric against his bleeding eyebrow.

"I live just a few streets away," she said a little uncertainly, looking into his eyes again."Come home with me and let me take care of this. I'm sure the bleeding will stop, but this wound needs disinfection."

Sidney raised his uninjured eyebrow in surprise and examined her face.Was she serious?She wanted to take him home with her?

"You don't have to ...," he murmured quietly, but knew that there was nothing he would rather do.

"Please...".Charlotte could only whisper, she was too close to him, was about to lean against him, so she took his hand and pressed it against the fabric on his face.

But she couldn't step back from him.He was still looking openly at her, his head tilted slightly to one side, and Charlotte really wanted him to come with her.

So she grabbed his free hand, interlaced her fingers with his and pulled him out of the alley and then right down the street to her apartment.

He followed without resistance, without saying a word, which made the whole situation even more charged.

But their eyes met again and again on their way, they both smiled slightly, if a little nervously.

Charlotte's heart raced at the thought that she would soon be alone with him in her apartment.

What would happen then?


	2. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you to all of you for being happy to read something from me again. I hope you enjoy this story and that you like reading it.  
> Many thanks for your lovely comments, it's always so nice to read them!!!!

Sidney watched her as she unlocked her front door.

He could see how badly her hands were shaking and would have loved to pull her into his arms, but instead he just kept pressing his vest against his eyebrow.

It was only at her doorstep, when she had fished her keys out of her small shoulder bag, that she had let go of his hand, and he missed the touch terribly.

"Come in ...".

Charlotte held the door open for him with a small smile, but inside she was terribly nervous.She had never taken a man home with her before, but the only reason she had asked him to come with her was because he was bleeding - nothing else.

At least that's what she tried to convince herself.

It was hard because she could feel his eyes on her the whole time.She felt how he was watching her and her heart began to beat faster and faster.

God ... she didn't even know his name ...

To hide what his gaze was causing inside her, she closed her door behind him and decided to just take care of his wound.

So she quickly slipped off her shoes at the door, threw her key and shoulder bag on a small round table and went through her living room to her kitchen.

With trembling fingers she took a cloth and opened the faucet. She had to wash Edward's mouth from herself, pulled her dress apart at the neckline and rubbed the wet rag over her skin. It didn't seem enough, but at least she felt a little better.

But then she froze for a little moment.

She didn't hear any noise from her apartment and was scared that he had left. Hastily, Charlotte looked for the things she needed, wet another cloth and went back to her living room.She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him and allowed herself to look at him briefly.

He was really a beautiful man ...

The apartment was small and surprisingly empty, with moving boxes in one corner, right next to a half-open door, behind which Sidney could see her bedroom.

He had paused at the front door uncertainly while he looked around, but now Charlotte came up to him again with a wet cloth and a first-aid kit.

"I'm fine, you really don't have to bother so much. I've been hit quite a few times."

He wasn't used to being cared for like that, nor did he expect it because he didn't know her at all.But she seemed determined, took his hand gently and pulled him to a small dining table that stood in one corner of her living room.

“Please let me take care of it.Without you he would have ...," she broke off and swallowed, but she didn't want to think about what could have happened if he hadn't come."I don't know ..., anyway I'm grateful that you helped me and since I'm a nurse, I would like to take care of your split eyebrow."

Sidney smiled slightly as he let her push him into one of the chairs and sat down, but he didn't take his eyes off her face.

She was just too beautiful ...

He would have liked to run his fingers over the furrow on her forehead to smooth it out, but he held back.She had just been molested by a disgusting man, he certainly didn't want her to feel uncomfortable with him.

"You are a nurse?" He asked softly and slightly hoarsely.He was surprised to see her shudder and wondered what had triggered that reaction.

Maybe his voice?

Sidney scolded himself for the thought, but he lost all focus as Charlotte kept coming closer to him until her legs touched his knees.

Charlotte had to close her eyes for a short moment to calm down.She just couldn't keep her body shaking.

His dark, somewhat rough voice was doing strange things to her body that she could not prevent.She swallowed, remembering his question, and concentrated on answering him.

"Yes, ... well, actually I'm a pediatric nurse, but I can still do this." Shrugging, she grabbed his fingers, which were still pressing the ruined fabric of his pretty, dark vest against his head and slowly pulled them away.

Touching his warm skin tingled her fingertips, she had to force herself to let go of his hand and at the same time leaned closer to get a better view of the wound. 

She was too close.

Sidney could smell the scent of her - she smelled of ... citrus and coconut.

But there was something else about her, something he couldn't name that made his heart beat faster.

"Pediatric nurse ... wow ...". Sidney said appreciatively, to distract himself from her presence.His eyes fixate on a birthmark on her collarbone, while his brain frantically searched for something to say.Then he remembered the many boxes in her apartment.

"Did you just move here?"

He could feel her hands on his face, they gently stroked his temples and pressed a little against the painful area.

"It's not very deep, but quite long," she muttered to herself, pulling back to rummage in the first aid kit but then paused hesitantly. 

“I ... this is my home town. I'll be moving next week for a new job."

Sidney looked up at her, noticed how she bit her lower lip and had to swallow.He forgot what he wanted to ask - this woman drove him crazy ...

"What ...?" was all he could whisper softly, since she still didn't move and just looked at him with wide eyes.He frowned and he had to smile when she blushed.

"Um ..., I have to ...".Charlotte exhaled audibly and then stepped closer.Slowly she pushed her knee between his legs, felt how he gave in to the pressure to open them and looked into his eyes.

"I have to come closer ...," she whispered and took a step so that she was standing right in front of him between his now open legs.

Now she could feel the heat that emanated from his body and his scent hit her nose again.His eyes were still on hers, but they had darkened a bit.

Sidney couldn't answer her. His head was now directly on the same level as her breasts, which were moving dangerously close to his face with her breaths. It was only a few inches - he would only have had to lean forward a little to touch her. It was very tempting ...

Glad to have a job, Charlotte put her hands into his hair and bent his head further up.She ran her fingertips through his short curls for just a moment before reaching for the disinfectant spray and a fresh cloth.

Her fingers in his hair made him close his eyes. It felt incredibly beautiful.He enjoyed being cared for by her and focused solely on her presence.

The fabric of her dress brushed his knee, and Sidney slowly reached for it. Gently, he rubbed the fabric between his fingers, being careful not to touch her.He didn't want her to leave him - if it were up to him she could have stayed so close to him forever.

Carefully, Charlotte cleaned his split eyebrow, wiped off the blood, and then looked at the swelling around his eye.

"Your eye is already swelling a little and will probably turn blue too, but I think your eyebrow will heal without any problems." While she spoke she fixed the cracked skin with two stripes, but she didn't want to step back from him.

So she stayed where she was, gathered up all her courage and slipped a hand back into his soft curls. She placed the other gently on his cheek and began to slowly stroke his face. He had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply and evenly, but she could feel his fingers playing with the hem of her dress.

Her gentle touch made it hard for Sidney to hold back much longer. She was a stranger, but she made him feel things like no one else ever could.

Sidney wanted to be closer to her, he wanted to feel her body, although he refused to think about what it all meant.He just acted, allowing himself to turn off his defenses and do what he longed to do.

Shuddering, he slowly raised his hand, touched her waist with his fingers and at the same time let his head slowly sink forward.

Unable to hold it back, Charlotte gave a low sigh as his forehead sank directly into the valley between her breasts.His hot, heavy breaths hit her skin through her dress, it triggered a pleasant tingling sensation in her and made her legs a little weak.

When he could feel her body swaying, he cupped her narrow waist with both hands.Not only to give her a hold, but also to draw her closer.

Longing to get closer to him too, Charlotte gave in to the pressure of his hands and stepped even more between his legs. She tightened her grip on his curls to press his head between her breasts.

She felt soft, the swelling of her breasts was almost unbearably close, but Sidney forced himself not to turn his face to the side but took a deep breath.

"You smell of coconut ...," he whispered softly and pulled back a little to look at her."Coconut and Lemon."

It made her laugh, but it didn't release the tension between them.Unsure, she began again to stroke his head gently, but slowly slid deeper to the bare skin on his neck.

“This is my shower gel.Do you like it?” Still smiling, Charlotte searched his eyes.

"Yes ...," he mumbled darkly and she saw him nod, but then their eyes met and her breath caught. His gaze was suddenly so intense and dark and hit her to the core.

Sidney thought hard about what to do.He wanted so badly to kiss her, wanted to pull her onto his lap to feel her on him, but hesitated.

Slowly he let his palm slide up her side, stroked the bare skin of her neck and cupped her cheek. He saw how her lips parted slightly, again a soft noise escaped her and her eyelids fluttered. Her soft voice sounded so sweet and at the same time so arousing that Sidney had to tense his body to hide his reaction to her.

But he slowly leaned further up to her - the urge, the need to get closer to her was far too strong.He straightened up until his lips could brush her jaw.Charlotte was trembling, but came closer so that her full breasts pressed against him.

He gently caressed her with his mouth, his arm wrapped around her tiny body and Charlotte had the feeling of burning.In search of support, she clutched the fabric of his shirt over his shoulder while the other gripped the soft hair on the back of his head.

She had never experienced anything like this before - had never felt so drawn to a man.

His lips were so full and soft, his stubble tickled her, but when he sipped gently on the soft skin of her neck, she gasped.

It was an incredible feeling to feel her soft, warm skin under his lips, and he was absolutely unable to stop.Sidney gently kissed the spot on her neck where he could see her racing pulse, then stroked her collarbone with his mouth open and heard her whimper.

At the sound, he looked up at her from below and almost lost control.

She had her teeth dug into her lower lip, her eyes were closed and her cheeks were blushed adorable.She was beautiful - sensual and sexy at the same time and Sidney was sure that she didn't know in the least what she was doing to him.

With his fingers, which had slipped into her curls, he now slid lightly over her cheek and ran his thumb over her lips. Charlotte couldn't help but whimper softly again, she opened her eyes and noticed that he was looking at her. 

Slowly she loosened her teeth from her lower lip as he gently pulled on the soft skin, not knowing if she could stand up any longer. The look in his eyes triggered something in her, something she couldn't name but which was too strong to ignore.

"You are beautiful, do you know that?" Sidney's voice sounded too dark and rough even for his ears, but he couldn't get out anything else.

Blushing, Charlotte cupped his stubbly cheeks with both hands, leaned her trembling body even more against his broad chest and slowly lowered her head.She wanted to taste him, wanted to feel his full, tender lips on hers and could watch with every inch that she got closer to his face, how his eyes got darker and darker until they were almost black.

Sidney's heart stopped as she approached his face with hers. Her warm breath mingled with his own until her lips were lightly on his.This time he made a small noise, more like a growl, and his arm tightened his grip on her waist.

The touch of her mouth was very light and tender, it was a loving, innocent kiss, but when Charlotte pulled away from him, his lips followed hers.

Not wanting her to move away, he slipped his fingers into her curls and pulled her head closer again.When their lips met with more pressure, Charlotte groaned and stroked his face.She could feel his mouth opening, how he took her lower lip between his and her breath shivered as she tasted him.

Sidney sipped her lips almost tenderly, she tasted sweet and intoxicating - and he wanted more.She wasn't close enough, he wanted to feel her body completely against his and slowly got up.

Charlotte clutched his broad shoulders and felt the movement of his muscles under his shirt as he slowly rose to his full height and finally loomed over her.In order not to lose the touch of his mouth, she tucked her head back and lifted herself onto her tiptoe.

With his arm, Sidney pulled her small body close to his as he let his fingers slide from her hair to her neck.Feeling her was incredible - he was more drawn to her than he had ever been to anyone.The desire to dip his tongue into her mouth and taste her completely made him tilt his head to one side.

But when his tongue gently licked her lower lip, his legs softened. His body burned while his heart raced.There was something so intense about it ...

To stabilize himself, he closed his hand around her upper arm, just as he could feel her mouth open for him.

Just the tip of his tongue caused a tingling sensation in Charlotte's whole body and her only thought was that she wanted to be devoured by him.But then he grabbed her upper arm, the same upper arm that Edward had been holding so hard earlier, and she couldn't hold back her flinch.

A painful whimper escaped her parted lips and she immediately felt him withdraw.

"What is it?" Sidney pulled away from her in shock and looked at her worriedly.She had winced at his touch, as if she were in pain. "Did I hurt you?"

Ashamed, Charlotte looked briefly at the top button of his shirt - but his full lips were far too attractive.She hadn't wanted him to break the kiss - wanted to feel his tongue again, but when she met his eyes, she saw the real concern in them.

"No ...", soothingly Charlotte put a hand on his cheek and stroked his stubble."No, not you ...".

Sidney immediately tensed.Charlotte could watch his features darken, a deep furrow appeared on his forehead.

"So he did hurt you after all?" His voice was dark and angry, but Charlotte knew he wasn't angry with her.

Because when he reached for the fabric of her dress over her shoulder to slowly pull it down over her arm, he was gentle and downright loving.

Carefully, Sidney bared her upper arm and sucked in air sharply through his teeth.He could see every single finger of the bastard as blue marks on her skin.

"That damn ...," he growled softly and cut himself off when he realized how troubled Charlotte was. "Has he hurt you anywhere else?"

The memory of Edward's rough hands made Charlotte sob, but she didn't want him to worry.

"It's not that bad ... he just grabbed a little hard," she said softly, but broke off when his hand closed around her cheek and he gently forced her to look at him.

"Charlotte ...".

The sound of her name on his lips - his voice dark and hoarse made her hold on to his shoulders again.

"Are there any more bruises from him?"

He had to know, even if he couldn't say what he would do then.But he would go crazy if she didn't tell him if she had any other injuries.

When she nodded shyly and closed her eyes, Sindey bent down to slide one of his arms under her knees.He wrapped the other around her back, gently cupped her side with his hand, and carefully lifted her up.

He placed her gently on the table, lifted her head to his and looked into her eyes.There were tears glittering in them and he would have loved to kiss them away, but he held back. He didn't want her to feel pressured by him.

"Tell me what he did to you before I came." Sidney could hardly speak for fear of what she might say.

But Charlotte couldn't say anything.How could she have explained that to him?So she decided to show him instead and reached for the belt on her dress with trembling fingers.

Slowly, she untied the knot, grabbed the hidden button that held her wrap dress together and undid it.The fabric fell apart, making Charlotte shiver, but she looked straight at him. She somehow trusted him, was not ashamed in front of him and felt safe to show him her half-naked body.

Sidney, on the other hand, gasped when he realized what she was doing.But when his eyes wandered down from her face, he could barely suppress an angry growl.

Was that really ...?

He grabbed the blue fabric of her dress and pulled it further apart, breathing heavily as his eyes caught the silky skin of the swelling of her breast.

"He bit you?" He growled the words, couldn't help but lift his arm and gently stroke her sore skin with his fingertips.

Her whole body shuddered at his touch and Sidney hastily withdrew his hand.

"Yes ...," whispered Charlotte in a choked voice, his tender fingers on her skin making her eyes burn with tears.How could it be that a man whose name she didn't even know was so tender and loving to her?

"You should have told me that in the alley, I would have killed that asshole right there." He meant every word, now regretted not having returned the man's blow and was about to run out of her apartment to look for him. "I should have come to you faster ...".

Shaking her head, Charlotte reached out and lifted his head.None of this was his fault, he had saved her.

"No, don't do that," she whispered softly, leaned in and brushed her lips lightly over his. "You didn't know I was there at all, and you came as soon as you heard me. Besides, you have protected me from much worse."

Charlotte noticed that his hands had closed into fists so tight that his knuckles were white.She gently took his right hand, loosened his cramped fingers, and laid it back on the skin of her chest, just below her collarbone.

Sidney’s brain could not process the many thoughts that came to him. How had she managed not to break down with what had happened to her tonight?Was it the first time the guy had molested her?

But most importantly, did she want him to touch her?Did she like his touch?

It seemed like, otherwise she wouldn't have put his hand back on her body ....

Only now did Sidney allow himself to run his eyes more closely over her body, which caused his heart to miss a few beats.

She wore a strapless, dark blue lace bra that pushed her full, heavy breasts upwards.He saw much of the swelling, and her heavy breathing had pushed a small part of her nipples out from under the lace.

It was impossible to keep his fingers from moving.

Gently and slowly, he let his fingertips slide over her collarbone, further down to her tempting curves and slid over the low-lying edge of her bra.

Since she shuddered and swayed slightly despite her sitting position, he put his other hand on her still half-covered thigh.Then his fingers had reached the bite mark on her left breast and he covered it with the palm of his hand.

Sidney wanted to take care of her as much as she had taken care of him and reached for the disinfectant on the table next to her.Concentrated, he sprayed it on a cotton ball, which was also in the first-aid kit, and then carefully rubbed over the wound on her breast.

Charlotte sucked in her breath sharply and closed her eyes because the disinfectant was cold on her skin, but his tender care for her warmed her heart.

„Sorry...,“ he muttered, but when he finished cleaning the mark, he put his hand flat on the spot again while his thumb slowly slid over the edge of her bra.

With that, he also stroked the visible part of her nipple gently.

Groaning, Charlotte leaned her head against his and pushed her fingers into his hair.His touch made her burn, everything inside of her tingled and she turned slightly to be able to wrap her legs around his body and pull him closer.

Her movement opened her dress completely, at the same time the loose fabric slipped from her right shoulder and Sidney gasped.

She pulled him with her legs between her spread thighs and it was impossible for him to suppress his body's reaction to her.

His cock, which had already hardened while she was tending to the wound on his eyebrow, was now pressing painfully against the tight fabric of his pants, but he forced himself not to press himself fully against her middle, even if he wanted to so badly.

Instead, he tore his eyes from her beautiful breasts and wandered deeper.At the same time he ran his fingers over her thigh to her hips, where he put his hand under the open fabric of her dress on her bare skin.

His eyes were black as they slid over her slim stomach to her panties and Charlotte was glad to have dressed in a matching set for once today.Her panties were also made of dark blue lace and she shivered when she saw his lips parting with a low moan.

"Charlotte ... you are ...," Sidney didn't know how to tell her how absolutely beautiful and sexy she was. 

Then his gaze fell on another bruise on her left hipbone, and while his jaw tightened, he hissed softly. Startled, Charlotte looked down too, saw the mark and put her hand on it.

"I'm sorry ...," she muttered ashamed."I look awful, I'm bruised."

She wanted to look beautiful for him, wanted him to remember her, but Edward's hands had done more damage to her body than she'd thought.

But Sidney gently put his hand on hers on her hip and pushed her fingers away.She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life and she had to know that.

"You are ... a beautiful woman, Charlotte." His voice was only a growl, but he saw goose bumps spreading all over her body."Absolutely beautiful, intoxicatingly sexy and breathtakingly sensual."

At his words, Charlotte closed her eyes again and held on to him. Sidney felt her fingers on the back of his neck, slowly leaned down and although he could hear her breath catch, he put his lips gently on the bruise on her hip. Without moving any further, he stayed like that for a moment and enjoyed her scent and warmth.

The kiss he put on her bare skin was soothing and arousing all in one. Just like his warm breath that touched her stomach and panties, or how the stubble of his beard tickled her sensitive skin and she couldn't help but whimper softly.

Only slowly did Sidney detach himself from her hip and straighten up halfway, while he covered the bruise again with his palm.He hesitated, didn't want to startle her, but felt the need to kiss every single mark on her body.

Carefully, he looked up at her, saw that her eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted, so he returned his gaze to her beautiful full breasts, which floated right in front of his face.

To hold on, Charlotte wrapped her fingers in his short curls.She knew that he was looking at her breasts, she could feel his heavy breathing on her and she bent slightly towards him.But when she felt his hot lips on her left breast, she sucked in a sharp breath and bit the inside of her cheek.

The feeling was breathtaking and beautiful, and she wanted him to touch every inch of her that way.

Sidney was unable to detach his mouth from her skin and so gently caressed her with parted lips.Not just the spot the bastard had bitten, but all over the edge of her sexy bra.

When he could feel the visible part of her nipple, it took everything he had not to push the fabric away with his face and suck her bud into his mouth, but he kissed that very spot tenderly.

His arm slipped under her dress on her back, slowly he pulled her closer and ran his lips over her skin to her neck, where he kissed the sensitive area under her ear.

With every stroke of his lips, with every little kiss she moaned softly, and the sound caused a wild shiver inside him. His left hand gently placed itself on her breast again, this time more obviously and he could feel her rose towards his touch.

Then he looked for the bruise on her upper arm, but opened his mouth there to place a wet, slow kiss on her sore skin.

What he did, the tenderness of his mouth and fingers was overwhelming and Charlotte's tears began to fall.

It was strange, earlier in the alley she had been more afraid than ever in her life, but now, here in her almost empty apartment with a completely unknown man, she felt absolutely safe.

Nevertheless, she was caught by her feelings, she pulled his hair until he reached her lips with his and kissed him desperately.

Sidney felt that she was losing control, that the fear from earlier returned and overwhelmed her, which is why he withdrew from her.

Under no circumstances did he want to take advantage of her, he just wanted to hold her tight - wrap her in the safety of his arms and protect her from anything that scared her.

So he gently pulled her dress over her tiny body and covered her before wrapping her in his embrace and pulling her close.He stroked her back lovingly, drew her head into the crook of his neck and held her tightly while she was flooded with deep sobs.

The moment she was surrounded by his strong arms, Charlotte collapsed.She felt absolutely safe and secure, gave in and cried bitterly.Again and again she felt how he kissed her head, she felt his fingers drawing gentle patterns on her back and heard his dark voice muttering soothing, incoherent words.

"Shh ... please don't cry ... you don't have to be afraid anymore. He's gone ... I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you anymore, I promise.” Sidney mumbled the first things that came into his head, but then a thought hit him that made his blood run cold.

Was he to blame for her breakdown?

She was still crying, her tears seeping through his shirt onto his skin and moistening him while her little hands clung to him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Charlotte," his voice sounded guilty now, which finally made Charlotte look up at him."I shouldn't have touched you, please forgive me."

What he said touched her heart and she cupped his cheeks and lifted his head to make him look at her.

"No .. I like it when ... when you touch me.Now it's your mouth and your fingers that were last on me,” she whispered softly and blushed deeply.“It's just ... I'm sorry, but I've never had to endure anything like the experience in the alley before. I was scared, but here with you, I feel ..., I feel safe."

With a deep breath, Sidney leaned his forehead against hers and pulled her even closer.

What happened to them here?Was it even possible to have such strong feelings for a stranger in such a short time?

He didn't know, he just knew that he wanted to protect her.

"Don't apologize, dear, you didn't do anything wrong ...," he muttered softly as he peeled away from her body, took a half step back and gently pushed her legs together.Carefully he put an arm under her knee again, placed the other around her back and lifted her up lovingly.

With a low sigh, Charlotte wrapped her arms around his neck, pressed her face against his skin and inhaled deeply his scent. She noticed that he was slowly carrying her to her bedroom and gently kissed the spot below his ear.

"Please just allow me to hold you in my arms ... tonight.I would not bear to leave you alone ... ".

Holding her felt good - it felt right, and without waiting for an answer, Sidney carefully climbed onto her bed.

He continued to hold her as he leaned his back against her headboard and pulled her body close to his.

She was half on top of him, feeling the hard contours of his body beneath hers and could hardly believe this was happening.Who was this man she trusted so unconditionally?

With her head on his chest, right under his chin, she snuggled up against him and made herself comfortable on his broad body while he continued to stroke her tenderly.

Suddenly exhausted, she closed her eyes, but she had one more question to ask him.

"I don't even know who you are," she whispered sleepily and felt him kiss her forehead again. "Will you tell me what your name is?"

Sidney smiled and enjoyed her weight on his body - he had never felt so good as he did with her.Her tired voice made his heart leap, it sounded sweet and yet seductive.

"I'm Sidney ...," he whispered softly, felt her press her nose and lips against his neck and held her tight.

Slowly her body became heavier, her breathing became more even and he knew that she had fallen asleep.

The trust that she gave him to fall asleep in his arms in her bed overwhelmed him and he closed his eyes. But one thought stayed anchored in his head

The realization that he had fallen in love ...

Although he had sworn to himself that he didn’t need or want a woman, he had fallen deeply in love with the woman who slept in his arms.

But how did she feel about him?


	3. Coming close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... the next morning

Slowly, Charlotte let her eyes slide over his sleeping face and tried to memorize every detail.

He was still sitting half upright in her bed, his arms still wrapped tightly around her body, while his head had slid to one side in his sleep. He breathed deeply and evenly, looked relaxed and beautiful, and Charlotte's heart made strange leaps.

She had slept soundly all night and woke up with her head on his chest.

As soon as she opened her eyes and realized where she was and whose hard but comfortable body she was sleeping on, there was only one thought left in her head.

She fell in love with him.

Sidney ...

She knew next to nothing about him, but she knew she couldn't stand it when he left.

In order not to wake him, she hardly dared to move. She had turned her head very slightly to look at his beautiful face, but soon the urge to touch him became almost overwhelming.

His dark curls shone in the early sunlight, the stubble on his cheeks were now darker and she wanted to stroke him with her fingertips. His eye was actually a little swollen and quite blue in color, which made him look a little rough.

But most of all, his lips were alluring to her - his full, red, and seductive lips.

Charlotte sighed softly and slowly straightened up a little. She was lying on his lap, her legs curled up over his, and she suspected that this position must be pretty uncomfortable for him.

As she moved, his arms closed around her and he pulled her closer, even though he was still asleep. His breathing hadn't changed, but obviously he didn't want her to move away from him.

The thought made Charlotte smile, slowly she raised her hand and let her fingertips lightly brush his jaw.A muscle in his cheek twitched, his lips parted with an unintelligible murmur, but otherwise he didn't move.

More courageously, Charlotte put her palm on his cheek, traced his cheekbone and combed through the curls on his forehead before returning her fingers to his lips.Her gaze was glued to his mouth, so she didn't notice that his eyes opened sleepily.

The first thing Sidney had noticed was her comfortable weight on his body. Then he felt her gentle fingers and his heart immediately began to race.

She caressed him, which sent a warm tingling sensation down his spine.

The touch of her fingertips tickled his lips, so he opened his eyes. Her hair was disheveled from sleep, she had straightened up a little on his lap and her dress was hanging loose.

Her dark blue bra poked out, reminding him of how beautiful her curves looked and when Charlotte traced his lower lip for the second time, he opened his mouth a little and sighed.

At the faint sound that escaped him, Charlotte looked up at him and blushed when she met his eyes. He looked at her with his dark eyes, looked lovely sleepy and Charlotte couldn't help it - she leaned closer.

Sidney closed his eyes again and waited eagerly to see if she would kiss him. He wanted her to do it - wanted to feel her, but wanted to let her take the lead.

It was too tempting. Charlotte longed for his mouth, so she gently touched his lips with hers.

They both shivered at the light touch, but Sidney's arms closed tighter around her body. His hand reached between her shoulder blades to pull her closer, and Charlotte readily gave in to the pressure.

As she caressed his lips with hers and sipped carefully at him, she cupped his cheek with her hand. Charlotte felt the movement of his mouth, felt him begin to return her kiss gently, and she parted her lips for him.

The sweet kiss she gave him only made the need burn even more inside him.Sidney slowly slid his hand into her now loose topknot while his other arm wrapped by itself even tighter around her waist.

His fingers gently cupped the back of her head, tilting it a little to one side. Her parted lips seduced him, her sweet taste lingered on his own lips, but it wasn't enough. He needed more, pulled her full lower lip between his and sipped at her.

It made her moan, Charlotte grabbed his curls with both hands, preventing him from pulling back and sipping his upper lip at the same time.

Sidney’s body reacted, there was nothing he could do about it. His need for her was strong, he growled, opened his mouth further and licked her lips with his tongue. Charlotte immediately let him dip in, almost lured him into her mouth and met him with the tip of her own tongue.

This time she whimpered, pressed against him, but because of her half-lying position, she couldn't feel him the way they both wished. While Sidney let his tongue dance with hers and gently explored her mouth, he put both of his hands under her arms and lifted her up slightly.

Charlotte understood what he wanted, moved and spread her legs over his lap so that she was sitting completely on top of him. They both moaned into each other's mouth as Sidney’s already hard length hit her middle.

Their kiss became more passionate, deeper, which meant that they pressed closer and closer together.The bulge in his pants seemed huge to Charlotte, and she slowly began to rub herself against him as his lips and tongue devoured her.

Charlotte had never been kissed this way before - it was rough and damn sensual at the same time. His lips were soft and loving, while his tongue explored her whole mouth demanding, played with hers and licked her lips again and again as if he wanted to memorize the shape of them.

Because her legs were now spreading over his body, the fabric of her dress had fallen further apart and Sidney couldn't help but slide the garment down over her shoulders.

Without parting from his mouth, Charlotte stripped off her dress and tossed it carelessly behind her, and immediately she felt his searching hands on her body.

His palms moved flat up from her hips to her shoulders, from where he let his fingertips slide down her spine.Gently, he grabbed her bum with one hand, moaned softly when he felt the lace of her panties under his fingertips and increased the pressure on her slowly circling hips.

She groaned, completely lost in him and felt the fabric of his shirt against her stomach and chest. But she wanted to feel his bare skin against hers. With slightly trembling fingers she grabbed the buttons on his shirt, opened them slowly, but had to break away from his lips.

Breathing heavily, Sindey followed her mouth, but gave her time to undress him. He watched her as she parted his shirt and put her palms on his bare chest.

"Ohh ..., Sidney ...," she whispered breathlessly, pushing the now loose fabric further apart and letting her eyes wander over him.

He was tanned, his muscles were well defined and he had impressive abs. With her fingers she traced every hard muscle on his stomach and stroked the fine, dark hairline that went down from his navel and disappeared under his waistband.She could see how his skin was covered with goose bumps, how his muscles trembled with tension and heard him moan softly.

It was a beautiful sound, a sound that made her heart skip a beat.

"You are really ..., really, very beautiful ... and incredibly sexy."

As she pushed his shirt down over his shoulders and arms, she lifted her face to his.He looked straight at her, his black shining eyes burned on her skin and he bent towards her so that she could pull the shirt off of him.

Her wandering fingers on his hot skin had left a trail of fire. What was she doing to him?

She sat on top of him half-naked, looked beautiful and his pants were so painfully tight that he was about to take them off. Instead, Sidney reached for her face, didn't remove his eyes from her body, and let his hand wander down her neck.

Through her sleep and her again rapid breathing, he could now see more of her breasts as her strapless bra was slightly off.But it wasn't enough, he wanted to see everything and finally feel her hard nipples, which is why he reached back to loosen the fastener on the dark blue lace.

As soon as he touched her, Charlotte had to close her eyes. The sensations were far too overwhelming.

Her whole body trembled as the fabric of her bra peeled off her, but she sighed in relief when Sidney finally tossed the lace on the floor.

The sight of her bare breasts made Sidney's breath catch and his heart stopped beating for a moment.

"God, Charlotte ...".He could only growl softly, his voice no longer worked, and neither did his brain."I have never ..., never seen anyone ... as beautiful as you in my entire life."

Slowly he slid both of his hands tenderly on her full, heavy breasts, which fit perfectly into his palms, and groaned roughly. She felt amazing ...

“Do you know how ... incredibly beautiful this feels, Charlotte. You ... you are so damn ... seductive.” Sidney felt her cling to him and lift her breasts towards his touch.

Her hard buds pressed against his palm, he gently cupped her breasts from below to be able to draw circles around her nipples with his thumbs, but at the same time bent his head down.

This woman was pure sensuality - and Sidney was completely under her spell.

His touch made her moans grew louder and more desperate. Feeling his hands on her, feeling him caressing her breasts and playing with her nipples made Charlotte forget everything around her.She only felt him ...

Gently, Sidney lifted her right breast from below towards his face - he had to taste her skin.He watched the goosebumps spread across her upper body from his breath, and when his hot lips closed around her stiff nipple, he groaned.

But the loud whimper that escaped Charlotte surpassed everything else and it made his hard cock twitch painfully in his tight pants.

Looking for an hold, Charlotte reached into his curls while he sucked her nipple gently into his mouth.She could feel the hard bulge in his pants grow bigger beneath her, pressed herself more against him, and heard him growl.

With a wet sip he released her hard bud from his warm mouth, but immediately kissed her whole breast lovingly with parted lips. To support her, Sidney ran his hand over her ribs, then over her side up to between her shoulder blades, and at the same time pushed her back with his head.

Charlotte's back arched, which lifted her breasts beautifully towards his face and he couldn't help but lick his tongue through the deep valley.

"Sidney ...".

Whimpering, Charlotte dropped her head back.She had never experienced anything like this before, the feelings she had for this man became more and more intense and her whole being trembled.

But it was the same for him.

With tenderness, he sucked as much of her sore left breast into his mouth as he could while he again completely cupped the other one in his palm. His hand was so big that he covered her completely - as if his hands were made for her breasts.

Sidney was overwhelmed by his feelings. He wanted to devour her, never want to let go of her, and at the same time he felt a tenderness for her that he did not know about himself.

Breathing heavily, he raised his head to look at her breast and caught his eyes on her hard, stiff and beautifully red nipple.He couldn't hold back the moan as he opened his mouth and licked her seductive bud with the tip of his tongue.

"Please ... Sidney you ...," groaning deeply, Charlotte bent in the direction of his mouth.What he was doing was insanely arousing and sent a tingling sensation through her core.

She wished he had no pants on, longed to feel his hard length right at her most painful spot, but then he sucked her nipple into his mouth again and let her scream softly.

The stiff, little bud felt good in his mouth. Sidney couldn't get enough of it and took his time. He licked moist circles, kissed her soft, velvety skin gently while his hand caressed her other breast.

She was really insanely sexy ...

Only when Charlotte couldn't take it anymore and pulled his hair did he lift his head.They looked at each other for a moment, lost in the dark glow of their eyes and they saw everything they dared not say before their lips slowly moved closer.

Charlotte pressed her breasts flat against his chest as she kissed him slowly. This time she traced his lips with her tongue, dipped into his mouth and moaned as he slid his flat hands over her entire back. Searching, he met her with his own tongue and let her whimper softly into his mouth.

They kissed for a long time - sensually and passionately.It consumed them both, they were completely lost in one another.

But then Sidney let his hand fall from her back to her thigh and Charlotte pulled away from his mouth, panting.She could barely breathe, pressed her forehead to his and looked into his half-open eyes.

"I want you ...," she whispered, barely audible, and saw the admiring smile on his face as she blushed.“I've never done anything like this before - with a man I don't even know, but I want to feel you, Sidney.Everything from you. You are ... ".

She broke off uncertainly, ashamed of what she had just said, but Sidney put his hands on her neck, leaned forward and kissed her lips gently.

"I want you too," he replied softly and a little hoarsely."I have the feeling that I would ...," Sidney also interrupted himself and tried to find the right words.

But how was he supposed to tell her that he felt like he belonged to her - and she to him?Like he would fall apart if he couldn't touch her?How should he say that he ... that he felt like he loved her?

"I don't know ..., I want to kiss you, ... everywhere. I want to be close to you ..., feel you. I want to be one with you ...".His rough voice tingled all over Charlottes body and she gently ran her fingers over his broad back."I haven't done that for a long time ... but I want you, Charlotte."

He whispered the last words in her mouth before he devoured her in a deep kiss that grew hungrier the more they touched.

Charlotte's fingers ran down his chest, she admired his body, then played with his belt.But Sidney’s touch distracted her, now both his hands were on her thighs and slowly slid over her sensitive skin.

Neither of them noticed that unfortunately someone was at Charlotte's front door ...

She only heard a knock from a distance, but she didn't react to it. Instead, she moaned into Sidney's mouth.

Slowly he stroked her panties, let his thumbs slide directly over her middle and growled hoarsely when he felt that her moisture was already soaking through the lace fabric.

Full of desire, he pulled her closer, their kiss making both of them breathless, but when he again ran his thumb over the wet spot in her panties, the knocking grew louder.

They noticed that the sound was coming from Charlotte's front door, now the voice of a woman could be heard, who sounded a bit panicked and Charlotte almost sobbed in frustration.

“Charly?Are you there?” It was Allison and Charlotte knew she couldn't ignore her."I've called a hundred times, open your damn door."

Sidney reluctantly removed his hands from her, placed them on her back, and looked up at her.Her face showed the same feelings he was feeling - anger, frustration, and sheer despair.

But he smiled and kissed her gently as she pressed against him, whimpering.

"This is my sister ... I'm sorry," she whispered but couldn't bring herself to get up from his lap.

"It's okay, she sounds like she's worried." Charlotte could hear him forcing himself to say that, but when Allison called her names through her door again, he grabbed her hips and lifted her off him.

Desperate and reluctant, Charlotte got up, noticed how his eyes hung on her body and wanted only one thing - back in his arms.

Watching her climb off him - wearing only tiny lace panties - was painfully regrettable and arousing at the same time. He took in her half-naked body in admiration, before she slipped back into her dress and pulled it together in front of her chest.

With a regretful look at him, she hurried from her bedroom to the front door, from where a constant knocking sound could be heard.

She had left the bedroom door ajar so Sidney could hear almost every word the sisters exchanged.

"Honestly, are you crazy?" Alison looked really angry when Charlotte finally opened her door.“You just disappeared yesterday and haven't answered your phone since.I was terribly worried."

"Sorry Alli," Charlotte grabbed her sister's hand, she really didn't mean to worry her. "I did not hear the phone ring."

Alison looked closely at her with raised eyebrows and immediately knew that something was different.

"What's going on here?Why did you just leave yesterday?"

Charlotte's cheeks were flushed, her lips were slightly swollen and her hair was a mess of wild curls.She held her dress tightly with her hands and looked nervous.

"Um ... I." Charlotte forced herself to calm down and cleared her throat.After all, it was Alison, her sister.“I went outside for some fresh air and Edward followed me. He got a little ..., well pushy, but ... ".

Startled, Alison grabbed her hand and looked at her even more carefully.

“Has he done something to you?He got terribly drunk last night and was really gross." Alison's voice was really concerned, so Charlotte was quick to respond.

"No ... well, he tried, but a ... man came to help me." At that, Charlotte blushed again, and she knew Alison would notice.

"What kind of man?" She asked immediately and Charlotte swallowed nervously.

"A ... really, really nice and ... handsome man," she whispered, leaning a little closer."But Edward hit him, he was bleeding and I brought him here to take care of his split eyebrow."

Alison's curiosity was piqued immediately and she began to grin. "He was here? Seriously? Do i know him?"

Embarrassed, Charlotte bit her lip before glancing over her shoulder.

"He ... he's still here ...," she said softly and had to put her hand over her sister's mouth when she began to cheer. "Stop it, he'll hear you, Alli."

"Where is he, what happened?" Curious, Alison rose on tiptoe to look into Charlotte's living room, but she saw no one.

"Well ...," Charlotte smiled a little, but her cheeks burned."He's ... in my bed, but you've got a really bad taiming, Alli."

Alison hopped up and down again, this time without making a sound.

"You're unbelievable.Last night you insisted on not wanting a man, and now you've just taken one to your bed without showing him to me?” She sounded really amused, but Charlotte's expression turned serious.

“No, this ... this is different. I don't know, I can't explain ...," she stuttered slightly and looked over her shoulder again. It wasn't just like some kind of one-night stand.It was ... more.At least for her ...

Alison got serious too. "Please take care of yourself.But I have to let you down.You forgot mum and dad's picnic for you.You are expected in an hour and you can hardly not go because it is for your goodbye."

Startled, Charlotte drew in a sharp breath.

She had really forgotten that.It was her farewell party from her family as she was moving away from her hometown next week and really couldn't not go.

"Oh shit ...," she swore softly and now turned to look at her bedroom door.She heard a phone ring inside and assumed it was his.

She grimaced sadly. She didn't want him to go. She wanted to stay close to him, preferably in her bed.

“I will let you go back to him, but be on time. Otherwise Mum and Dad would be disappointed.” Alison hugged her older sister lovingly, before she grinned at her again and disappeared down the stairs.

Slowly, Charlotte closed the door of her apartment and went back to her bedroom, from where she could hear Sidney’s dark voice.

"... certainly not Tom. Stop your guesswork and better listen to me.”

Annoyed, Sidney tried to interrupt his brother's torrent of words, who kept speculating about to whom he had let himself be taken home to last night..

“It can't be the hot girl that offered you a fuck because she was in the bar all night. So who was it then?” Tom giggled on the other end of the line and was, as always, not very reserved.

“You are disgusting Tom.Who said I didn't just go to my room?” Sidney stood up from her bed and looked out the window. Outside he saw nothing but green meadows and in the distance a forest.It was really very rural here ...

“Arthur and I were both at your door knocking for ages but you didn't answer.So don't tell me you didn't let a girl take you home with her, you womanizer."

Sidney gritted his teeth with a growl. He hated it when Tom talked about him like that and noticed that his hand closed in a fist.

“You really have no idea who I am. I won't tell you anything at all ... ".He sounded resigned, but Tom just laughed.

"We still have many hours in the car ahead of us, so I'll get it out of you," he said joyfully and Sidney could hear Arthur scolding him in the background."Arthur took a taxi to the gas station and brought a canister. Now we want to continue driving, so get to the car as soon as possible."

It sounded like an order and Sidney snorted.

"I uh ... I'll stay here.Drive to the hotel alone with Arthur, I'll have a look at it another time."

"What? You promised to go there with me. Please Sidney, this is important, very important ... ”.Tom immediately began to complain, but Sidney cut him off in a clear voice.

"Tom, I will not leave here yet, no matter how much you complain. I'll take the train back to London tonight and I'll call you tomorrow."

There was silence on the other end for a moment, then Sidney heard Tom and Arthur talking and then Arthur was on the line.

"Hey Sidney, don't worry, I'll take care of Tom." There was a small laugh in Arthur's voice and Sidney rolled his eyes.

"Thank you ...," he muttered, knowing that his younger brother, the psychologist, wasn't finished.

“How quickly some things can change, right?Even if you don't want to tell Tom - who is about to explode, by the way - I want to know everything, an I mean everything.I'll call you tomorrow and I won't take a no.” Arthur sounded amused, but in a nice and loving way. He and Sidney were close, and Arthur knew something special must have happened.

"Sure ...," Sidney grumbled.Arthur wouldn't accept anything else, but he was grateful that he freed him from Tom today.

“She has to be special if she's keeping you here in this village and you're even ready to take the train. You will need hours to get to London ... ".

"Yeah, she is ...," was all Sidney muttered before ending the call.

He knew she was looking at him, could literally feel her eyes on him and took a deep breath before turning to her.

Charlotte had leaned against the door frame, just tied her dress loosely with the ribbon, and was looking at him.All she had understood from his conversation was that he wanted to stay here in Willingden and didn't want to leave until the evening.

For London ... he probably lived there. Yesterday he said he was a cop, so he had an important job that probably took up a lot of his time.

But today ... today he wanted to stay here with her, and it made her heart beat faster.

"Hey ...," he mumbled softly, leaning against the window ledge and looking at her a little nervously.

He hadn't put his shirt back on, it was somewhere on the bed, but he wasn't uncomfortable under her gaze.His body still longed for hers, as did his heart.

"Hey ...," Charlotte replied just as quietly and slowly walked into the room."Is ... is everything okay?" She asked, pointing to the phone in his hand. Sidney followed her gaze with a frown, he'd forgotten his brothers already.

"Um, yes .., everything's fine." Carelessly he threw his phone on her bed.She was only a few steps away from him, but hesitated."With you, too? Did you reassure your sister?"

Charlotte sighed, slowly stepping closer and feeling his hand on her waist when she was close enough in front of him. It was nice that he touched her without being shy, and it gave her the courage to reach for him too and put her hands on his bare chest.

"Yes, approximately.She reminded me that my parents are having a goodbye picnic for me in less than an hour that I can't miss.” She sounded really frustrated and Sidney frowned.

That was really disappointing news.

"Do you ... do you have a little time this afternoon?I ...," Sidney really wanted to spend more time with her and would take whatever she gave him. If she wanted to spend time with him at all.

But Charlotte could see that he looked disappointed, she felt the same way and a spontaneous thought occurred to her.

"Why don't you come with me?" She asked quietly before she could talk herself out of the idea again. "You could accompany me and consider it a thank you. For saving me."

Sidney opened his mouth in surprise, but didn't know what to say.She wanted him to accompany her to a family picnic? He could see Charlotte hesitating, but then she took a deep, shuddering breath.

“I don't want to part with you yet,“ she whispered softly. „I heard that you want to take the train back to London tonight, and the last one already leaves at 4:00 pm.”

Slowly she leaned closer to him and felt his arms wrap around her.She sighed as she leaned her forehead against his and closed her eyes.

“I'm sorry, I would have loved to have stayed here with you all day. But my family is kind and it would certainly be nice."

She really seemed to want that and the thought of saying goodbye to her was unbearable, so Sidney slowly nodded and pressed himself to her.

"I don't want to part with you either," he murmured hoarsely and put a hand to her cheek.“Thank you for the invitation, I would love to come with you. I ..., I would also like to stay here longer, but I have to be in the office tomorrow morning."

His words brought tears to Charlotte's eyes and she leaned down to kiss him gently on his lips. It was sweet and short, but it made them both shiver.

Could it really be that they both felt the same way about each other?

“I'll take a quick shower and change. If you want to have a shower too, feel free to do so, and I can look in my drawers for a sweater for you. I think I still have one here from my brother who might suit you."

Sidney nodded, kissed her mouth again, but then let go of her. He knew it wouldn't be a good idea to share the shower with her - if they did, they wouldn't make it to her family's home on time for breakfast.

With a soft, regretful smile, Charlotte disappeared into her bathroom as she was about to ask him to come with her. But there was no time for that, they would have to hurry.

A short time later Sidney heard the rush of the water and slumped back into her bed.

She was just a door away from him, naked and under the warm water, which was unbearable and fascinating at the same time.God, he was really hopelessly lost ...

Sighing deeply, he looked for his phone, booked a ticket for the last train to London and wrote to his friend and colleague that he would have to take him with him to work tomorrow morning because his own car was still in Sanditon.

Still bare-chested, he crept to her bathroom door after a while and found that she had opened it.Without saying a word, he watched her as she stood in front of the mirror in only a towel.

It was all strangely familiar, as if they were living here together and not as if they had only met for the first time the previous evening.

Slowly, Sidney detached himself from the door frame, stepped closer to her and carefully reached for the fabric of her towel. It was tempting for him to pull, and the desire to look at her completely naked was strong, but he fought the urge.

Charlotte looked at him over the mirror with a smile. She saw how he took in her shape, felt his fingers and wished he would pull harder.

"I've laid out a few things for you...," she said softly, turned to him and bit her lip. With her hand she pointed to a fresh toothbrush, a towel and a lemon shower gel as she felt him coming closer.

"If you don't want me to pull this off of you and carry you back to your bed, you should go now ...," Sidney muttered hoarsely, unable to take his eyes off her half-covered breasts.

"Who says that's not what I want." Her answer was barely audible, but she knew he heard it, as all of his muscles tensed.

She clearly saw the twitch in his abs and reached out her hand to stroke them.

"You know you're killing me, don't you?"

Sidney had closed his eyes when she touched him, and only the knowledge that she didn't want to disappoint her family kept him from grabbing her.

"No ... but if you feel like me, this picnic is pure torture." Laughing, they looked at each other and knew that they both felt the same.

With flushed cheeks, Charlotte finally left him alone, but she left the bathroom door ajar. Sidney didn't care, he undressed himself and let the cold water soothe his tense body.

In the meantime, it was difficult for Charlotte to get dressed when she knew he was in this moment standing naked in her shower.She hurried, searched for a piece of clothing for him, and snuck outside the bathroom door to look through the crack and maybe catch a glimpse of him.

But she was too late, just saw Sidney wrapping himself in a towel and therefore slowly opened the door.

She was wearing a nice white summer dress and holding out a dark, long-sleeved sweater to him, but it took Sidney a moment before he could take it.

He was too distracted looking at her, but she did the same to him.

"You do a lot of sport, don't you?" She asked softly and let her eyes slide over his toned body.His legs were muscular too, and she took everything in, right down to his toes.

Sidney laughed softly and shrugged.

"Well ..., a bit. I run a lot, I like to swim when I'm at the sea and I box, the rest is work-related training."

Charlotte nodded and bit her lip, until Sidney slowly raised his hand in her direction, waiting for her to reach for it. As soon as their fingers touched, he pulled until her body touched his.

A shiver ran through them both, Charlotte could see his eyes go black again, and then he bowed his head and kissed her. Gentle and full of suppressed passion that showed her how much he wanted her.

"You have to go, otherwise we will definitely be late ...," he whispered on her lips while still keeping his eyes closed.

With a racing heart, Charlotte broke away from him, although it was difficult for her. But he was right, he had to get dressed.So she hesitantly turned and waited in her living room for him to get ready.

Only a short time later they left her apartment together, and after Charlotte had locked her front door, she reached for his hand with a shy smile.

It felt right, she could feel his long fingers intertwined with hers and their eyes met for a moment.

Each of them wondered if the other felt the same attraction as they self felt and how things would go on now that they had left the seclusion of her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... thank you for reading ❤️


	4. A painful separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you for your lovely comments, I appreciate every single one of them.  
> I hope you enjoy reading this ...

"Handsome?"

Allison whispered in Charlotte's ear as they carried the last meal plates out of the kitchen into the garden before breakfast. 

"... that's a complete understatement."

With a smile and slightly flushed cheeks, Charlotte turned to the large table in the middle of the garden behind her family's house under a few trees.

Sidney was standing there between Charlotte's brothers and their father, his hands buried in his trouser pockets while looking at her.When their eyes met, he smiled slightly, but then obviously had to answer a question from her father as he turned away.

When they had got to the Heywoods garden together, everyone had been quite surprised.Charlotte had introduced him as a friend, but Allison couldn't help but tell everyone that he had saved Charlotte the night before. So she had explained that he had been very kind to her and that she had therefore invited him to this breakfast as a thank you, whereupon Sidney - who had probably never felt so nervous and insecure in his life - had been warmly welcomed from the whole Heywood family.

When her father asked what exactly he had saved her from, a wild, worried mess broke out that had been difficult to tame.

Charlotte's mother had taken her crying in her arms and then hugged Sidney too.She had asked anxiously about his black, swollen eye and only let go of him when he had assured her that Charlotte had taken good care of him.

And from there on, Charlotte's father hadn't stopped bombarding him with questions. First about what had happened the night before, but now that they sat down at the table his questions became more personal.

"So, Sidney ... where are you from?"

Charlotte groaned in annoyance as she pushed herself onto a chair next to Sidney and moved closer to him inconspicuously. She saw him give her a small smile out of the corner of his eye, but then cleared his throat to answer her father.

"I live in london ...".It was an abbreviated answer, and Sidney tried not to show his slight nervousness. 

It was strange being here - he felt like he was being introduced to his girlfriend's family.They were all really nice, had greeted him warmly and thanked him several times for helping Charlotte.But still his heart was racing, especially now that Charlotte was sitting so close to him.

He was tempted to reach for the fabric of her dress to have something to calm him down, but he hesitated. After all, he was sitting right next to her father.

Mr. Heywood's brow furrowed at his answer."Then what brought you here to Willingden?"

Sidney gave a short laugh, he felt like he was being interrogated.

"That was pure coincidence," he replied, glancing briefly at Charlotte.He knew she listened carefully to every word he said. “My brother - Tom got me and our younger brother to go with him on a trip to visit an adventure hotel somewhere in this area. But he didn't fill up with fuel and his car sputtered to a stop right outside the hotel here in Willingden."

There was a loud, amused laugh from Charlotte's family, just Alison and she glanced at each other.Sidney noticed the look the two sisters were giving each other and leaned closer to Charlotte.

"What is it?" He asked softly, which made Charlotte blush a little.

His warm breath brushed her cheek and Charlotte's insides turned. Why couldn't she be alone with him?

When their eyes met, she saw Sidney was worried and took his hand reassuringly.Of course, she knew that this movement would not be hidden from her family, but she didn't care.

"It's all good." He raised his eyebrows, obviously didn't believe a word she said and Charlotte sighed."The Adventure Hotel, it ... it belongs to Edward."

Charlotte could see his eyes widen with understanding before his body suddenly tensed. His features darkened, his hand tightened on hers, and his breathing became harder.It was impressive to watch, but Charlotte didn't want him to worry.

"I'm fine ..." she muttered, but Sidney hissed.

"Edward Denham ..., Tom mentioned the name yesterday." His brother had spoken so enthusiastically about this man yesterday, but all Sidney wanted was to punch his fist in the guy's face. "Now at least I don't have to look long for him ...".

As soon as he would be at work tomorrow, he would make a couple of calls to make Denham regret what he had done to Charlotte.

"What do you mean ... looking for him?" Confused, Charlotte turned more in his direction, her voice grew louder and she didn't notice that the whole table was watching them both, but she was worried.Worried about the man next to her ...

“I'm not going to let him get away with this, Charlotte. He ...," before he said something that her family might not necessarily need to know, he stopped himself and clenched his teeth as he tried to calm his strained breaths.

"You don't have to do anything about him. I'm leaving this town in two days, so I will hardly see him again anytime soon.” Charlotte was touched by his anger, it warmed her inside and made her heart race. Only if she meant something to him would he be so mad, right?

"I have to do this, he ... he hurt you," Sidney shook his head and looked into her eyes. He could still hear her screaming and he would do anything to make the man pay for it.

It was only when Charlotte slowly nodded that Sidney let out a deep breath.

She squeezed his fingers gently, but suddenly they were both more than aware that they were being watched, so they reluctantly separated their hands. To hide his blushing cheeks, Sidney took a long sip of coffee, but Charlotte's father was obviously unwilling to drop the subject.

“How, if I may ask, are you going to keep him from getting away with molesting Charlotte? What exactly are you going to do with him?” Mr. Heywood sounded curious, worried and also a little skeptical.

With a sigh, Sidney turned to him. "Well, um ... I'm a cop.Or rather, a detective, so I have some contacts.I will report him anonymously without mentioning Charlotte's name.But I can't stand that he isn't prosecuted for forcing himself on a woman in a dark alley."

It was quiet for a moment, until Mr. Heywood nodded in agreement.However, his curiosity was not yet satisfied, so the interrogation continued.

"Detective ... what exactly are you doing?"

Sidney raised his eyebrows, but answered anyway."I'm ... in the missing persons department."

He sounded like he didn't want to talk any further about his work, why Charlotte finally saved him.

“Can you stop now, please, Dad?He hardly ate anything because you pestered him with questions.So stop it and be a little polite."

Her father laughed and nodded to Sidney, who returned the gesture. Then everyone turned to other topics of conversation, they laughed a lot, and Charlotte's siblings teased her with stories from their childhood.Sidney listened gratefully, imagined Charlotte had grown up here and watched her with a small smile.

It wasn't until the conversation turned to Charlotte's new job and her upcoming move that everyone got serious again. Apparently it was difficult for the whole family to say goodbye to any of their own.

“I still don't understand why you have to go so far.You could have joined Mr. Williams' doctor's office here too." Mrs. Heywood whined and reached across the table for her daughter's arm.

"Mum, please, we have talked about it so often. It's not that far ... just a couple of hours.” Charlotte sighed.It was an endless discussion.

“But you still don't know where you want to live. Why didn't you take the apartment that you were offered, then at least I would feel a little better?” Mrs. Heywood sounded almost panicked now, while Charlotte snorted.

“I just don't want to pay that much money for an apartment.I can stay in the hotel and wait until I find something else.” Looking for help, Charlotte searched for her father's gaze, who gave in with a sigh.

"Come on, Kate, it will do her well," said Mr. Heywood with little enthusiasm. "In addition, this Sanditon is right by the sea, it is sure to be beautiful there."

"Sanditon?"

Had Sidney just heard right? 

Confused, he looked up at Charlotte, who turned to him at his rough voice. She smiled slightly, but became uncertain as he just stared at her.

"Um ... yes," she said with a small shake of her head, while her brow furrowed.Was something wrong? 

“My new job is in Sanditon.Do you know the town?"

Sidney still looked confused until he realized what she had said and put some pieces of the puzzle together.

"You're a pediatric nurse ...," he muttered and nodded with a laugh.“You will work at Diana Parker's doctor's office since Mrs. Fuchs has retired.And Tom Parker offered you an apartment on the terraces, for which he is asking far too much rent."

Charlotte stared at him, slightly startled."What ... how do you know that?"

Sidney smiled reassuringly at her.He could see that she was feeling a little uncomfortable and the questions were circling in her head.So this time he grabbed her fingers and played with them lightly.

“Diana is my sister, she is the only pediatrician in Sanditon. Tom is my brother. I can talk to him about the apartment if you want."

Charlotte opened her mouth several times without being able to say anything.That was just unbelievably ...

"You .., you are ...?" Charlotte broke off with a stutter.All of these coincidences were too much for her brain.How was that possible? 

Sidney smiled in disbelief too, ran a hand over his mouth and shook his head.

"I'm Sidney Parker," he said quietly, his eyes staring straight into hers. "Born and raised in Sanditon, second in the line of the four Parker siblings."

Alison watched in amusement as the two looked at each other and clearly saw the attraction between them.It was almost palpable and obvious to everyone. 

And now Charlotte moved to the home town of this strange, handsome man.

"That must really be fate ..." she muttered softly, but no one was listening. 

~ 

Still in a mess, Charlotte was carrying a couple of empty plates into the kitchen when Alison pulled her aside.They had finished breakfast, but neither Charlotte nor Sidney had spoken much. Again and again they had looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes, but otherwise had been lost in their thoughts.

"It's unbelievable, Charly ... that you meet a man who comes from the town you are about to move to and who looks like ... I don't know ..., a Greek statue."

Alison sounded thrilled, but Charlotte shook her head.

"He lives in London, Ali," she said sadly, looking out the window to find him.

“Mary, Diana's sister-in-law and Tom's wife - the one who showed me the apartment - told me that there was a fourth Parker sibling, but that he would hardly ever be in Sanditon.She didn't say his name, but ... ".

She watched him with sad eyes as he helped her mother clear the table.She didn't know what she was hoping for, after all they didn't or at least hardly knew each other.Even so, she felt a great deal of pain at the thought that he would be leaving her in a few hours.

Would they meet again?Did he even want that?And if so, what would it mean?

“Don't brood too much, Charlotte. He's still here, so go for a walk with him and just enjoy it.”

Alison gave her sister a reassuring hug as she could clearly see her feelings."Now go before Dad questions him any more and scares him off."

Laughing, the sisters parted and Alison disappeared into the kitchen while Charlotte stepped outside.

Looking around, she found Sidney a small distance away in her family's garden. Leaning his back against a tree, his hands back in his pockets, he frowned and stared straight ahead.

She approached him slowly, but he seemed to feel her presence as he looked up searchingly.When their eyes met they both smiled - a warm and loving smile.

Charlotte stopped right in front of him.She blushed when he looked at her with his head tilted slightly to one side and then felt his fingers reaching for the fabric of her dress. He played slowly with it at the level of her thigh. Apparently he needed a connection with her ...

"It scared you ...," he muttered, looking at her carefully. 

The knowledge that she would move to Sanditon had frightened him too, but also flooded him with an unexpected feeling of happiness.The whole time he had wanted to know where she was moving to, but hadn't asked her.That it was Sanditon was amazing ... and confusing.

"Not scared ... just surprised." Charlotte slowly took a step closer. 

They were still looking at each other and when she saw the corner of his mouth rise with a smile, she leaned slightly against his chest. Immediately she felt his arms close around her waist. 

It felt natural, like they were supposed to stand together like that, and they both seemed to be enjoying it.

"Me too ...". Sidney chuckled and leaned his head against hers.The casual way they touched gave him a strong sense of security. He couldn't even think of leaving her. 

How should he endure that?

So he concentrated on something else, something pleasant, and spoke in a low voice.

“Diana is great, she is an excellent doctor and a wonderful person. She shares the the doctor's office with Arthur, he is the youngest of us and a psichiatrist, so take care of yourself in his presence."

Laughing, Charlotte patted him on his shoulder and then left her hand there.

"I've already met him and he's very nice ...," she scolded him and Sidney grinned.She knew his entire family, and he was somehow relieved that she seemed to like everyone.

"May I ask you something?" With furrowed eyebrows, Charlotte lifted her head and looked into his face. He smiled warmly at her, which made her shiver. But she took his smile for approval and cleared her throat.

"If all of your siblings have their lives in Sanditon - why are you the only one who lives in London?"

Sighing, Sidney took a deep breath but didn't answer at first.Charlotte could see a muscle twitch in his jaw and was already afraid she had asked the wrong question when he looked back at her and seemed a little worried.

"It's a pretty long story ...," he said softly.Should he really tell her that much about himself? 

But he didn't want to lie either, he wanted her to know who he was.

She looked at him with wide eyes, not curious, but ... as if she were really interested in him.So he detached himself from the tree trunk, gently pushed her away from him, and slowly walked along the path at the edge of the river. Only when he looked over his shoulder and gave her a small smile did Charlotte follow him.

"My parents died when I was quite young. Diana and Arthur were still half children ...," Sidney began to speak softly and Charlotte quickened her pace to be able to walk next to him. 

He had his hands deep in his pockets and was looking at the ground as he walked slowly down the path. 

"After our father was gone, there was no one left to stand between Tom and me, and we argued a lot ... well, really a lot. We're very different - which I'm sure you noticed since you've already met him, and my patience with him has never been the best."

When he heard Charlotte laughing softly, he looked at her sideways and grinned too, albeit a little contrite.With a shrug, he turned away again and continued.

“I couldn't get on with his way of running the family business ... . I had to get out of Sanditon.My best friend from the collage went to the police, and to do something useful and annoy Tom, I went with him.” Sidney sighed, aware that she was watching him the whole time and grimaced a little ashamed. 

“Tom assumed that I would help him, that we would realize his dreams for Sanditon together, but that ... I couldn't do that.He acted like a high-society real estate mogul, put a lot of money into the terrace apartments and the hotel - money he hadn't had at all, and then wanted me to help him with his debts and all of the problems."

Charlotte hesitated, but when he was silent she cleared her throat.

"They are imposing buildings ..., and it looks like you helped him because they are very modern and very expensive."

Sidney couldn't help but laugh, but he nodded.

"Yes, you are right. But after being away for a couple of years, I couldn't come back. I got a good job in London, I became a detective and realized that the less time I spend near Tom, the better it works between us."

Charlotte walked beside him thoughtfully and stared across the river.That meant he really hardly spent any time in Sanditon - just like Mary had said. 

The thought that he would avoid the town she was moving to in a few days hurt and she didn't dare to look in his direction. But Sidney seemed to sense that something was bothering her, as she could feel his fingers again in the fabric of her dress.

Her sad expression weighed on him, so Sidney couldn't help but reach for her.In order not to be intrusive, he played with her skirt and only pulled the soft fabric lightly, but was relieved to see Charlotte stopped walking.

"Are you ... are you okay?" Sidney gently put a finger under her chin and lifted her head to look into her eyes.

He could see she was trying to smile for him and all he wanted was to kiss her and wrap her in his arms.But would she want that too?

"I'm fine," Charlotte whispered softly.

She longed so much to be close to him that she couldn't help but take a step towards him. Nervously, she slowly raised her hand, placed it on his bare forearm, as he had pushed the sleeves of the sweater up to his elbows, and then sighed with delight.

No sooner had she moved than his arm wrapped around her waist.Sidney pulled her close, hugged her tightly, and pressed his face into her wild curls.

Again it occurred to him how small she was.Her head fit right under his chin, and she hid her face against his neck.

They stood like that for quite a while without moving or saying anything.They just enjoyed being able to hold onto each other. 

Charlotte's mind swirled, there were just too many questions she wanted to ask him.But at the same time, more than anything, she wished he would kiss her - she wished he would devour her with his tender lips and tongue.

But she didn't dare to start the kiss herself, so she finally pulled away from him and started walking again, but without letting go of his hand.

"How did you get the missing persons cases?"

With a low sigh, Sidney intertwined his fingers with hers and matched his long strides with her shorter ones. She seemed genuinely interested in him and, surprisingly, he didn't mind telling her all these things about himself.

“Um ... our family owns some land in Antigua, and since none of my siblings are interested in it, I've been taking care of the things there for years. So I've been there a few times, have some business relationships with the surrounding plantation owners, one of whom is ..., well, one of my closest friends."

Without paying attention to where they were walking, they looked at each other again and again while Sidney spoke in a low voice

“Georg Lambe is a little older than me, but he's a great man. He has a daughter, Georgiana, and he called me one night a few years ago. She had persuaded him to let her go to London with some friends and was missing. She was only 17 years old at the time."

Charlotte's brow furrowed in concern and she turned to him attentively, which made Sidney smile. She was actually worried about a girl she didn't even know.

"I searched for her, worked with the missing persons unit and found her after three days," he said, squeezing Charlotte's hand, but she saw the brief flicker of anger in his eyes.“It turned out that she only wanted to go to London because she had met some guy there. She was with him, having a lot of fun while we searched the whole city for her."

Charlotte whistled softly through her teeth, making Sidney laugh.

“Georg's fear that something might have happened to her preoccupied me so much that I specialized in the search for missing persons.But it's a terrible job ... sometimes I don't know how to deal with everything we experience and how much longer I can take it at all."

He could feel Charlotte watching him and stopped again from walking. He raised their bandaged hands apologetically to his lips and pressed a kiss on the back of her hand before looking at her with a gritted smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you with that," he muttered in a rough voice, but it took Charlotte a moment before she could react.

The feeling of his lips on her skin flooded her senses for a moment and all the places where she wanted to feel his mouth began to tingle.When she finally realized he was looking at her, she blushed deeply and turned away from him, clearing her throat.

"Eh, no.... no, that ... you don't bother me, "she stammered and tried to control herself, but the loving glow in his eyes made it difficult for her.

"I like to listen to you, Sidney," she finally whispered softly, squeezing his fingers with hers.

The warmth that shot through Sidney’s body softened his legs.God, she was so beautiful, her flushed cheeks so adorable and he could still feel the warmth of her skin on his lips.

But he couldn't touch her the way he wanted and needed it so badly, which is why he was looking for something to distract himself.

"What about you?" He asked as they started walking close together again."Why did you become a nurse?"

Charlotte had to laugh and happily began to tell him about her childhood and how wild she had been.Again and again she had injured herself or broken any bones, which meant she had spent a lot of time in the doctor's office.

"All of this fascinated me as a child and as soon as I finished school I signed up for the nurse training."

Impressed by the stories she told, Sidney kept asking questions, and they laughed and talked all afternoon.

But at some point Charlotte fell silent and Sidney knew exactly why.

He only had an hour before his train would leave.

They were back in the Heywoods' garden.Sidney sat with his back against a tall old tree, while Charlotte sat right in front of him and snuggled against his chest.He had his arms loosely wrapped around her, but he tightened his grip as time passed.

He didn't want to leave her, wanted to tell her how he felt about her, but he couldn't.If he did she would think he was crazy. After all, they haven't known each other for 24 hours.

"I can really talk to Tom about the apartment if you want it," he said softly, and Charlotte shuddered.His lips almost brushed her ear as his hot breath slipped down her cheek. "I own half the building, even if he doesn't really want to admit it."

Laughing softly, Charlotte bent her head back to look at him and saw him glancing thoughtfully at the sky.

“It's not really where I would like to live.It's ... well, I like it a little more secluded and quieter.” The imposing terrace apartments in Sanditon didn’t fit Charlotte’s budget or her idea of a cozy home, but she had to live somewhere.

"Yes, I feel the same way." Sidney laughed.He had never been able to understand why Diana wanted so badly to live there.Then a thought occurred to him, but he didn't know whether to say it out loud.

"Um, I don't know if this is completely insane, but ..." he hesitated, swallowed nervously, but then continued. “I have a house ... in Sanditon. It's right on the outskirts before the cliffs begin and I'm hardly there, so ... ”.

He stopped again and Charlotte noticed with surprise that he was blushing a little.Slowly she straightened up a bit, but didn't want to break contact with his body.

"What?" She asked with a frown and Sidney's heart was racing.

"Well ... you could live there if you like it." He spoke so softly that she almost couldn't understand him.

Had he just offered her his own house to live in?

Sidney saw the confusion on her face and cleared his throat.

“It's not particularly big, but very quiet, on the outskirts of Sanditon and has three bedrooms, so you could choose the one with the best view.I bought it and set it up years ago, but I hardly ever go there.You could stay there until you find something better ... just if you want ... ".

He only mumbled the last few words as Charlotte looked at him with a frown and an illegible expression. He had known that she would think he was crazy, and Sidney scolded himself in his head for saying anything at all.

Shaking his head, he closed his eyes and bit his lip, but forced a slightly embarrassed smile.But then he felt her hands on his cheeks and his breath caught.

"Sidney ...," Charlotte's voice was strangely thick and she swallowed.She had just turned slightly in his arms and raised her hands to his face.

His offer to let her live in his house was so sweet and friendly it took her breath away.Since she knew him, he had treated her only with kindness and loving care, and it brought tears to her eyes.

"It's just an offer," Sindey said, shrugging.“Just take a look and if you want, get the key from Mary.I will let her know."

"Thank you, ..., this is really ...," not knowing exactly what to say, she simply smiled at him.Her left hand fell on his chest while she let the other slide down over the back of his neck into the soft curls behind his ear.

"At the moment my car is in front of the door, but I wasn't inside because Tom immediately forced me to take this trip with him."

His car?So he would have to come to get it?Charlotte's heart started beating fast at the thought.

"Then ... don't you need your car?" She asked nervously and saw him smile.

"Well, I have to work for the next two weekends, but after that ... I'll probably have to get it." Sidney's smile grew bigger the more Charlotte's eyes lit up. 

Would she be happy to see him again?

"So you will be coming to Sanditon in three weeks ...," she muttered softly, as if to herself, and blushed slightly when she noticed that he was watching her carefully.

"Three weeks ...," Sidney nodded, tightening the grip of his hands on her back and pulling her closer.It was a strange position for her to sit between his arms, but he wanted to feel her small body against his.

Sighing, Charlotte pulled her legs up, continued to turn and leaned directly against his broad torso.She tucked her head under his chin, pressed her cheek against the warm skin of his throat, and took a deep breath. 

Knowing that the time to say goodbye was getting closer, she enjoyed every moment in his arms.

Maybe it would be good if they parted for a while. Then she would know whether the strong feelings she had for him had just come from the special situation in which they had met, or whether they would stay. 

However, she had no idea how he felt about her. 

But the way his arms closed around her, the way his fingers drew small patterns on her back and the way he pressed his head against hers told her that this encounter would not go by him without a trace either.

Unfortunately, she didn't dare to ask for his phone number.How should she formulate such a question?

Sidney looked inconspicuously at his watch and his whole inside winced. It was time - he had to go.Charlotte had noticed his movement and looked up at him sadly.

"You have to go, otherwise the train will leave without you."

Sidney didn't answer.Too many thoughts swirled in his head, too many emotions flooded him.Lovingly, he helped her stood up, got up on his feet and took her hand.

"Charlotte ..., I ...".

Sidney bit the inside of his cheek.He couldn't tell her the words that pulsed through every fiber of his being.It would be ridiculous an way too much ...

At the same time, it also seemed strange and far too less to ask for her phone number.Maybe she would find it intrusive, besides, she hadn't said anything about it. So he forced himself to wait to meet her in Sanditon, hopefully in three weeks.

Breathing heavily, he pulled her closer and Charlotte willingly stepped forward so their bodies touched. Sidney was surprised to find that his hand was trembling as he lifted it to her cheek, and he felt really miserable.

"I ... I don't know what to say ...," he whispered hoarsely, looking into her beautiful eyes. There was so much he wanted to say, but he was afraid it would overwhelm her.

"Then don't say anything ...". 

Charlotte tried her best not to cry in front of him, but it was hard for her.She forced herself not to say what she wanted to say, otherwise she would have asked him to stay with her.

They looked at each other wordlessly as they both argued with themselves.But then Charlotte's tears began to run down her cheeks as her lips trembled and Sidney cupped her face in his big hands.

"Don't cry ...," he breathed tonelessly, leaned down to her and put his lips gently on hers.He hadn't kissed her since this morning in her bathroom, although he had longed for it all along.

As soon as she felt his warm lips, Charlotte reached into his hair and rose on tiptoe.A quiet sigh escaped her as Sidney's arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her so tight that she could feel his heartbeat.

They kissed slowly and deliberately, both trying to memorize the feeling exactly and to remember each other's tastes.However, when Sidney grasped the back of her head and bent his head to one side to part her lips with his tongue and dip into her mouth, Charlotte met him searchingly with her own tongue.

It was a sensual kiss, tender and loving, that left them both breathless.But no one wanted to withdraw, they kept sipping at each other or tracing the contours of their lips.

It wasn't until Sidney’s phone vibrated in his pocket to remind him he had to leave that he pulled back an inch from her mouth and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Be careful when moving and take care of yourself when you are alone in Sanditon," he said breathlessly, brushing the tears from her face with his thumbs."I will ask Mary to look after you ...".

The affection that flooded Charlotte with his caring made her lean forward to kiss his lips again.

"I'll take care ...," she promised, was interrupted when he kissed her this time and stroked his short curls."Come home safely ... and be careful with your work yourself."

Sidney smiled despite everything - they were acting like a couple.

His phone vibrated again and he knew he really had to leave now.It wasn't far to the train station, but it was only five minutes before the train left.

However, he had to kiss her again and pressed his mouth to hers.Once ..., twice ...

He felt her trembling and knew she was crying, but then she kissed him one last time and reluctantly pulled away from his mouth.

Without another word, only with an illegible look, Sidney finally turned and quickly left the Heywood family's garden.

Charlotte watched him go, crying uncontrollably.When he got to the bridge, he started running, but she could tell by his stiff posture that he was tense.

Did they both actually feel the same pain about being separated? She didn't know but assumed it ...

Three weeks ....

Time would surely pass quickly, she tried to convince herself, but she couldn't really believe it.


	5. Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the waiting - I hope you will read it anyway ...  
> I love your comments, thank you so much for that ❤️

"Alright, you have to explain that to me again ...".

Sidney groaned as he rolled his eyes and leaned forward on his desk. In the chair in front of him sat Charles Babington, one of his oldest friends - also a detective, and looked at him, a little amused.

"I already explained it to you ...," he grumbled in annoyance, reaching for a file to show that the conversation was over for him, but Babington didn't give up.

"No ... no," he said while shaking his head and grinning. "You said you were on an trip with Tom and Arthur, you met a guy who I'm now supposed to check for criminal records, and then you took the train back here to London - which is why I had to pick you up this morning - because your car is still in Sanditon."

Sidney frowned and nodded as if to ask what there was to be explained. But Babington laughed and leaned forward.

"There are big pieces missing in your story ...," he said with a curious look. "What exactly did the guy - Edward - do, other than give you an obvious black eye.Why didn't you go back to Sanditon with your brothers, but only arrived here in London late yesterday by train and - what is most interesting - where exactly have you been?"

Sidney sighed.He should have known that Babers would not be easily satisfied.

"I will not leave before I know everything, above all I can see that something is different about you and I believe that it has to do with this trip."

Defeated, Sidney sat back and played with a pen.

“Tom wanted to show us a hotel whose concept he would like to adopt for his own new building, so he dragged us across half the country. On the way - in Willingden, if you want to know exactly - his car stuttered because he did not refuel. Since it was already late, we went to a bar and booked a hotel room.The bar was awful so I went outside. I heard a woman scream and found this Edward in an alley, harassing her and pushing her against a wall. I helped her, he hit me and this morning I reported him for harassment. Are you now satisfied?"

He pretended the story was finished and leaned over his work, but Babington put his hand on the papers and looked at him.

“No, I am not satisfied.Why did you stay in Willinden all Sunday?”

Babington thought he knew the answer to this question, but he wanted to know exactly.Sidney was his best friend, they had known each other for a long time and he knew full well that something had changed in the brooding, stoic man in front of him because his eyes glittered in an unknown way ...

Sidney clenched his teeth hesitantly, but then his mind was flooded with memories of her and the words came out of his mouth without conscious decision.

"She is beautiful ... seriously. Really beautiful ...," he said softly, looking at his hands.“I pulled her behind my back in the alley to protect her, and it wasn't until the asshole went back into the bar that I looked at her.It was like my heart just ... stopped."

He paused, but Babington said nothing, just looked at him, which is why he continued to speak softly.

“I was bleeding from the blow and she asked me to come to her apartment so she could take care of the wound. It was only there that I found out that she had bruises and a bite mark from Edward, and I have deep regrets not to have returned his punch."

Babington leaned back hissing, he could imagine what the guy was probably up to.But still he didn't say anything, he didn't want to interrupt Sidney now that he was finally speaking.

"I stayed with her, held her in my arms all night and ... well," Sidney cleared his throat and rubbed one hand over his face.

"You slept with her?" Babington knew that Sidney normally wouldn't let anyone get close to him and that he wasn't really into one-night stands either.

So he was surprised, but even more surprised by the tenderness in his friend's voice when he talked about this woman.

"No ..., no I haven't," Sidney said and began tapping the table top with the pen in his hand."We were ..., well ... interrupted, but it ..., it's different with her."

"What do you mean by different," Babington asked, watching with amusement as Sidney blushed a little and finally took the pen from his hand.

Sighing, Sidney leaned back again and considered what to say.

It had been infinitely difficult for him to get on that train yesterday and since then he had cursed himself more than once for not asking for her number.He'd been staring out the window all the way back, thinking of her, and when he got home he'd been sleepless in his bed.

He had lacked the weight of her body and her warmth ...

"Do you think one can fall in love with someone at first sight?"

Totally surprised, Babington gave a short laugh, until he realized that Sidney was not joking.

"Are you serious?" He asked with a frown and watched his friend, who had always said that he would never let a woman so close to his heart again.

But from the look on Sidney’s face, not only had he let this woman get too close, he had lost his heart directly to her.

"I know it's completely insane, but since she slept in my arms ... I don't know, I ...," Sidney tugged in frustration - or confused - at his hair and put his elbows on the table. "I can still feel her ...".

Babington stood up with a small grin.He walked slowly around Sidney’s desk and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Parker," he laughed, since Sidney was seldom seen so agitated. But then he got serious.“Of course I think it's possible.But more importantly, I'm sure you lost your heart the way you talk about her.So give her a call and ask her out on a date."

Sidney growled and looked up.

"She's moving tomorrow, so she'll be busy, but even if she doesn't, I can't call her." He said the last part so angrily that Babington laughed again.

"Why not?" When he asked, Sidney hid his face in his hands again and looked really desperate.

"Because I didn't ask her for her number," he muttered, still angry."I thought ... I have no idea what I was thinking. She's moving to Sanditon tomorrow, can you believe that? I have to work for the next weekends, but then I'll get my car and maybe see her."

"You didn't ...?Why didn't you ask her for her number?” Babington shook his head and raised his hands questioningly.With a strained expression, Sidney looked up before shrugging his shoulders.

"Because I'm an idiot?"

Laughing, Babington clapped him on the shoulder, but nodded.

"Without a doubt, my friend." 

—- ~ —- 

Thoughtfully, Charlotte sat with a cup of coffee in one of the comfortable armchairs in the living room of Sidney’s house and looked out the window.

She had just spoken to her sister Allison on the phone, and when asked how she was feeling, she had replied - without thinking too much - that she was fine and felt at home here. This statement had surprised her, but now, thinking about it, she had to admit it was true.

She felt completely at home here - in his house, in the town where he grew up.

As he had said it was right on the cliffs, had an incredible view of the sea and a small garden. The nearest houses were a bit away, so it stood on its own and it was so quiet here that she could hear the sound of the waves.

It was exactly the house that Charlotte would have chosen to live in herself.

When she went back to her apartment in Willingden on Sunday evening, she had felt more lonely than ever in her entire life. His ruined vest was still lying in her living room, as was the opened first aid kit.

She hadn't managed not to cry when she cleaned up her bed and found his shirt. With flushed cheeks - although no one could have seen her, she had put it on and crawled under the covers.

She missed him - she missed him terribly and longed to be in his arms.

Even before she got here in Sanditon, she had known that she would accept his offer and stay at his house.Concerned about how his family would react, she had long thought about what she wanted to say, but Mary had already awaited her with the key and a small smile and had brought her right here.

That was four days ago.Four days in which she had started her new job, exploring the town and spending a lot of time wandering through every room in the small, beautiful house.

The house told tales of its owner in silence, and she absorbed each one of them.

It was very cozy with warm, rather dark colors and comfortable furniture.In the living room there was a large bookshelf that went to the ceiling and held books of all kinds - novels, crime novels, philosophy, historians, science ... everything.

There was a nice old leather armchair and a small table next to it, and Charlotte spent most of her evenings there.

The three bedrooms were upstairs and they were all very nice, but one of them was clearly Sidney’s.Even though he said he was rarely here, there were some personal items of his, such as a framed photo of himself and his nieces and nephews, drawings by the children, some clothes and other things.

At first Charlotte hesitated.But she felt so close to him in this room that she had chosen it as her own bedroom and had unpacked her belongings there.

When she lay in the big, soft bed at night and closed her eyes, she could still feel his gentle fingers on her skin, his arms that held her body tightly to his and his lips that touched hers tenderly or passionately.

More than once she had berated herself for not asking for his number. She had thought it would be good to get a little distance from him to clarify her feelings, but now she knew this was nonsense.

She knew exactly how she felt about him - and those feelings wouldn't go away either.

All she wanted now was to hear his dark voice and speak to him.So it was clear to her that it would not be long before she would ask Arthur or Diana for his number. Even if she knew it would make her blush terribly.

Sighing, Charlotte emptied her coffee cup and got up.

The weather was fantastic at this Saturday and she decided to walk a little along the beach.Maybe she could collect some seashells, and maybe that would distract her from a certain handsome man.

A short time later, again lost in thought, she walked along the cliff path down to the sea and hardly paid any attention to her way.Therefore, she did not notice that someone was coming towards her until the young man was standing directly in front of her.

"Hey ..., you seem to be deep in thought," laughed the man in a good mood and stopped in the middle of the path."The path is partly steep and slippery, you should be a little more careful."

Charlotte looked up in surprise and needed a moment to react.

"Sorry, I didn't notice you ...," she said and stepped aside, but the young man didn't move.He was handsome with brown hair and a friendly smile, and he looked at her frankly.

“You are the successor of Mrs. Fuchs, aren't you?I've seen you on the street a couple of times,” he said, offering his hand to her.“I'm James. I own the architecture office next to Diana's medical practice."

Smiling, Charlotte took his outstretched hand and shook it.“Oh, _Stringer Architects_ , I walk past it every morning. I'm Charlotte Heywood."

The man, James, held her hand a little longer than appropriate and Charlotte blushed.He still didn't walk past her, which made her feel a little uncomfortable.

"Are you on your way to the beach?" He asked kindly, looking over his shoulder as if inspecting the path."There are a few difficult parts, so if you want I can accompany you."

His offer surprised Charlotte and she hastily shook her head.

"No ..., you don't need to, but thank you very much," she said quickly, hoping not to be rude."I come from the country and am used to such routes, I'm sure I'll be fine."

James nodded, his forehead slightly frowned, but wasn't ready to give up.

"Tonight a couple of us meet in the bar right next to the hotel. So if you feel like coming, you are hereby invited ...?" He looked at her hopefully, but finally took a step to walk past Charlotte.

"Oh ... I don't know," she replied uncertainly, not knowing what to say. "I'll think about it, but I make no promises."

Charlotte slowly stepped back on the path, but gave James a friendly smile. He was kind and it would be nice to meet some new people.

"I would be happy if you come ...," James said, winking at her, which made her blush again. So she waved one hand at him and turned to walk down the steep path to the beach.

She hadn't walked far when her mind wandered back to Sidney. In two weeks she might be able to walk this path with him ...

"Charlotte, how nice to meet you."

It was Mary who was about to roll out a blanket while her children were already playing in the sand.She gave her a friendly smile, and Charlotte smiled back, relieved to meet someone she felt comfortable with.

"Hello Mary ...," she greeted, walked up to her and was immediately taken by the hand by Jenny, the eldest of Tom and Mary's four children.

“Are you playing with us, Charlotte?We want to build a sand castle,” she asked wide-eyed and pulled her to where Alicia and Henry were already digging in the sand.Little James slept in the stroller under a parasol.Charlotte willingly let the blonde girl pull her hand and sat down on the warm sand.

"Of course ..., how many towers should the castle have?" She asked with a grin and took the bucket that Henry handed her.

She spent the next few hours building a huge castle with the kids, collecting shells to decorate the moat, and chasing Henry along the beach.She enjoyed spending time with part of Sidney's family and listened carefully to the children's stories about their uncle Sidney.

It was already afternoon when she sat down next to Mary on the blanket with a mock snort and pretended to be exhausted.

"I'm sorry, they took up quite a bit of your time," Mary said apologetically, but Charlotte waved her off.

"Don't worry, they are really great kids and I love to play with them." Charlotte laughed and carefully pried little James' fingers out of her hair.The baby squeaked, which made Mary smile.

"I hope you have settled in well? Isn't it too quiet for you all alone in this house?"

Charlotte blushed a little, after all, she lived in the house of Mary's brother-in-law.But she smiled and pushed aside her uncertainty.

“It's a beautiful house and I feel very comfortable there. I've lived alone at home in Willingden, too, and Sidney has so many books that I won't get bored.” She couldn't keep her voice from sounding a little enthusiastic, but Mary just smiled.

"At some point I want to hear the whole story of how you two met," she said softly, reaching for Charlotte's hand.“But he has to trust you very much that he offered you his house to live in. That's enough for now, but ... I just want to ask you to be honest and sincere with him.He is a ..., a really good man, and he spoke very fondly of you."

For a moment Charlotte couldn't speak.Her heart raced and her own blood rushed in her ears.Mary was right ...

She had to tell him that she loved him, and preferably as soon as possible.She couldn't wait another two weeks, she had to see him earlier - or at least talk to him.

With a deep breath, Charlotte sat upright on the blanket and looked openly at Mary.She was sure Mary would have his number and she would take her courage and ask her.

"Mary, do you think it would be okay if you ..."

"Halloooo ...".

Interrupted by a loud voice behind her, Charlotte broke off and looked over her shoulder while the children cheered at the owner of the voice.

"Ah, didn't I know these would be my sweet Sweethearts playing on the beach," called Tom and briefly lifted his two daughters into his arms. Henry pulled on his leg until he leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the head before all three of them pulled their father to their sandcastle.

"Look, Daddy, what Charlotte has built with us," Alicia said, beaming and Tom pretended to be looking at everything carefully.

"Very nice work, really," he said with a laugh, making his children smile.After the three finally let go of him, he dropped into the sand next to his wife and sighed.

“Can you believe he's been ignoring me all day?I've probably left ten messages by now, but he just doesn't pick up the phone when I call him.” Tom sounded offended and frustrated and Mary frowned.

"Please Tom, you know Sidney can't stand it when you leave him so many messages.He will ignore you out of sheer frustration until you finally leave him in peace again.” She stroked her husband's arm soothingly, but the worried expression remained on her face.

"I just want to have a few things answered from him ...," Tom scolded defiantly.

"You didn't bring up the open air concert again, did you?" With raised eyebrows, Mary looked at her husband attentively and knew the answer to her question. "He said he didn't want to hear any more about it, you'll just make him angry."

So far Charlotte hadn't said a word, but she had listened carefully.Every word about Sidney made her tingle and she longed even more for him.

Strangely enough, she felt a strong need to defend him, but she didn't want to interfere either.But then Tom turned to her directly, which automatically included her in the conversation.

"Don't you think a concert here on the beach would be special, Charlotte?" With a sweeping gesture, Tom pointed to the stretch of beach closer to town and grinned. "It would be _the_ event for Sanditon ...".

Charlotte laughed at Tom's enthusiasm and Mary's rolling eyes. 

"It would be great, but ..., well, I think it's very time-consuming to organize."

Tom waved it off - as if it were all a minor matter.

“Sidney could do it without a problem, he's good at things like that. But as always he is mad at me, which is why he refuses to help me."

Charlotte hesitated, but could not suppress her curiosity.

"Why is he mad at you?" She tried to keep her voice neutral, but still saw Mary try to hide a small smile.

"Well ... that's a good question," Tom muttered, but at a sigh from his wife he shrugged his shoulders.“He's a stubborn and bad-tempered detective who is resentful and not particularly helpful.“

Mary hissed at the statement and was about to say something when Tom raised his hands apologetically.

"All right, I apologize ...," he said with a laugh and became serious.“He's none of that. He has a tough job and is right to accuse me of some stupid things. Besides, he had to save me quite often, which - in his words - he no longer wants to do."

Mary still looked angry as she put the now sleeping James back in the stroller.

"You let him take care of all of your problems, always took the whole hand instead of just the little finger, and it was partly your fault that he was in a really bad state of mind for a while.I warn you, Thomas Parker, if you speak in this way of your brother again, we will have very big problems."

Tom pouted his face and said nothing. But he noticed that Charlotte was looking at him questioningly and raised his eyebrows.

“It's strange that he offered you his house. How did you say you two know each other?” He asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "To be honest, I didn't thought that he could be able to trust a woman that much again - even if the two of you are just friends."

What did all of this mean? Charlotte didn't understand what Tom was talking about. Mary had already spoken of trust earlier .... . Worried, Charlotte couldn't hold back and frowned at Tom.

"Why not ...?"

Sighing, Tom hesitated for a moment, but after a quick glance at Mary he cleared his throat.

“Well, it was a few years ago, but back then I introduced my brother Sidney to a lovely woman. She was beautiful, young and ambitious, and I pretended to be something of a celebrity at the time.” He laughed a little ashamed and shrugged again.

“The two started dating and soon they were a couple.It ... well, everything was fine for almost a year, until Eliza expected more and more of him to present their life together in public. She was trying to get Sidney to make her famous. Obviously she had really believed I was a luxury real estate agent with royalty connections and wanted to get into those circles through Sidney."

Tom was silent for a moment and took Mary's hand.Since Charlotte absolutely did not know what to say - let alone think, she stared in silence at the sea until Tom spoke surprisingly quietly.

“When Sidney found out all of this, he was devastated.The cheating ... the feeling of just being used got him down. He was a sophomore in police school, but one night he got into a drunken brawl. Only because of his friend Babington's objection, he was not expelled from school. He will probably never forgive me for that ... ".

Charlotte's mind raced. Did he loved this woman? Did she still mean something to him?

She couldn't ask these questions to anyone, but Mary seemed to sense her inner turmoil.

“It bothered him that the woman he was in a relationship with betrayed and used him so much. I do believe that he loved her in a way, even if nothing remains of it. He swore to himself at the time that he would never let anyone get too close to him. So he hid himself and didn't trust anyone in order not to get hurt again.” Mary could see that Charlotte took every word she said, even if she wasn't looking at her.

She wanted Charlotte to understand that what had happened between her and Sidney was something special.

And Charlotte understood.

Because Sidney had trusted her, he had opened up to her and let her come close.

The thought brought tears to her eyes, which is why she stared stubbornly at the sea. She could hardly believe that Sidney had made her the offer to live in his house with the past of having been used. And that although he had hardly known her.

The desire to see him sooner than two weeks from now consolidated into a complete plan.

As soon as she would have the chance again, she would ask for his number, because after all she wouldn't have to work next weekend and could go to London without any problems.

That night, Charlotte didn't go to the local bar to see James Stringer and other younger townspeople. She sat in the armchair in Sidney’s living room and thought about him.

It pained her that he had had such bad experiences and wished she could take it all away from him. But most of all she thought of the time they spent together in her apartment.

Therefore, she dreamed all night of his warm hands, his soft lips and his dark, seductive voice ...

—- ~ —- 

"You were absolutely right, the guy's an asshole ..."

Sidney raised his eyebrows, tired and exhausted, when he returned to his office on Monday morning with Babington sitting at his desk.

It had been more than a week since he'd seen her and Sidney had the feeling that he couldn't breathe out of sheer longing. He had tried to distract himself with work for the past few days but was unsuccessful.

"So you've finally gone to Denham?" He asked, kicking his desk chair until Babington got up and cleared the place for him.

“Yes, after he didn't get in touch, I drove to his hotel. He laughed at me because of your police report. He wanted to know whether your eye had turned a beautiful blue and whether you had fun with little Charlotte."

Sidney immediately felt the anger and disgust for Edward Denham flood through him and he clenched his hands into fists.

"I'm going to hit him so hard that he can't remember her name ...," he growled under his breath and heard Babington giggle softly.

"Sidney ..., it would be best you never meet him again. I advised him to stay away from women and threatened to file a lawsuit against him the next time someone contacts us about him. I'll be going back there soon too, so I can remind him again."

Sidney still looked angry and was breathing hard, and Babington waited in amusement until he could see that his friend fully understood what he had just said.

"You ... what?" Sidney asked, looking up. "Why are you going back there again? Don't say the hotel impressed you with its adventures."

Laughing, Babington pulled up a chair and sat down.

"No ..., but the same thing happened to me as it happened to you," he said and had a light in his eyes. Sidney raised his hands impatiently, apparently he was in a really bad state of mind today.

"I fell in love ...," said Babington with a smile.“She is Edward's stepsister, her name is Esther and she has a sharp tongue. But she is incredible beautiful and totally captivated me."

The only reaction that came from Sindey was a frustrated snort. Babington couldn't help but tease him a little.

“I asked for her number, and you know what?She just gave it to me ... ".

"Damn it, stop pissing me off ...," cursing, Sidney sank back in his chair and closed his eyes.He wouldn't be able to endure two more weeks without her ...

"You look like shit, have you slept at all?" Babington looked at him questioningly and sounded concerned, which is why Sidney looked at him disgruntled.

“Yeah, I slept, but we had a really bad case with a missing girl. I think I need a break ...," he said tiredly and was startled when he heard a loud voice calling his name.

"Parker ...," his chief yelled loudly, causing him to get up and head over to his office. Babington followed him, even if he wasn't part of that department, and Sidney was glad about that. Because no sooner had he entered the office than his blood went cold and he felt sick.

None other than Eliza, the woman who had used him, sat immaculately dressed and with a huge smile in one of the deep leather armchairs.

When she saw him, she got up and walked over to him.

"Sindey, how nice to finally see you again." Her voice was sweet and apparently she seemed genuinely pleased, but that didn't mean Sidney felt the same.

"What do you want here?" He asked unfriendly and got a reproachful look from his chief named Griffiths.

"Mrs. Champion wants to write a post about the police in London on her blog and asked for you specifically for an interview, Parker."

In disbelief, Sidney didn't know what to say at first, but Babingtob didn't have to think twice.

"Are you serious, Eliza?" He asked and was only now greeted by her with a fake smile."You finally found someone who made you famous and who makes people read your stupid blog, and now you want to drag Sidney back into it?"

Eliza winced briefly before lifting her head haughtily.She had been sorry to lose Sisney back then, after all he had been really cute and looked amazingly handsome, but he couldn't get her the attention she wanted.

She'd made the leap into high society with her current husband, a successful musician, but she'd found an old photo of Sidney a few weeks ago and remembered his good looks.

That's why she was here, he was going to do really well on her blog ...

“It is a good opportunity for you to draw attention to yourself. I've always told you that you look way too good not to be known."

"You are absolutely insane if you think that I even want to have anything to do with you."

Snorting, Sidney turned and grabbed the door of his boss's office when he called him back.

"Parker ... Posts on this blog would be good for the whole unit here, and I expect you to work kindly with Mrs. Campion."

That was exactly the push Sidney needed.

He had known for a long time that this work was no longer good for him - Arthur reminded him every time they met.

He couldn't go on like this, and now he could finally take this step.In the hope that there was someone who would catch him ...

"Sir, I ... I'm going to take some time off. We talked about it a few months ago, but at the time I was still unsure. Now I'm sure."

It was quiet in the office for a moment before Babington could be heard exhaling in relief. Then Eliza started whining that Sidney shouldn't be ridiculous and his chief scolded who should do all the work.

But it suddenly became perfectly clear to Sidney that he had to get out of here - out of this police department and, best of all, out of this city.

When Chief Griffiths realized he was serious, he sighed and nodded.

"I'll give you a month off, Parker, then we'll talk ...".The man knew exactly how exhausting and tough the job with missing persons could be and had known for a long time that it gnawed at Sidney, but he was reluctant to let him go, after all, he was a really good detective.

With a curt nod, Sidney left the office, fished a few things from his desk and felt Babington watching him.

"What?" He said rougher than he meant and didn't look up.He was not in the mood for a lecture on duty, but was surprised.

“I've been hoping for a while that you would take this step. You have been searching for missing persons for far too long ... ".

With a smile, Babington accompanied Sidney outside.It was now just before noon and the sun was hot.

“You should go to Sanditon, Sidney. Maybe I'll be there soon to enjoy the calming sea air and we'll open our security office together, as we always joked."

Sidney laughed. That had been Babington's joke, he had never really thought about it himself.

At the moment, he felt relieved, but also terribly nervous.So he called Arthur before he even got home to his apartment.

"I think I just quit my job ...," he said without greeting as soon as his brother took the call.

"Finally ...," Arthur let out an audible breath, then laughed."At some point the constant burden of these bad cases would have consumed you."

"I hardly think that," Sidney snorted, but knew that he always let the hard parts of his job get too close to him. "It's a good and important job."

Arthur didn't elaborate on this, but instead asked teasingly.

"When will you be here? I believe that there is someone here who would be happy to see you."

Sidney's heart immediately began to race.Would Charlotte really be happy to see him almost two weeks earlier than he said?

"Do you really think so? Maybe she would feel pushed by me.” He sounded insecure and Arthur sighed in frustration.

“You think too much Sidney.Would you just listen to your heart, please?"

Was Arthur right?

Should he get on a train immediately and go to her?

Or should he first think about what he wanted to do with his life now.

Undecided, Sidney stood lost in thought in front of the door of his apartment, wondering whether he should give in to the wish - or rather the urgent need - of his heart or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I'm sorry, but I have to expand the story to 8 chapters. There were more things to tell than I thought.  
> I hope you enjoy it.


	6. Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning - this is definitely an E ❤️.  
> Enjoy reading, thank you for sticking with me here.

" _Come to the beach, we're at the coves and have made a campfire._ "

Arthur's message sounded happy and Sidney sighed softly.

It was early evening, he'd been on a bloody train for three hours and then stumbled straight into Tom, who immediately bombed him with questions. Unfortunately Sidney was absolutely unwilling to answer a single one of them.

In the end, the decision has been easy - his yearning heart had won.

Now that he was finally here, all he longed for was Charlotte ...

But he didn't even know where she was. Did she move into his house or did she rent the apartment on the terrace?

He hadn't dared to ask about it on the phone calls with his family - the answer could have been painful.

How would she react when she saw him again?He hadn't heard from her for eight days - and she hadn't heard from him.

Not wanting to see Tom again, he decided to meet Arthur and ask him about Charlotte. He was sure he'd seen her today, so this was his best option.

However, the closer he got to the beach and cove Arthur had written him about, the slower his steps became.

He had seen the light of the fire from afar, then he had recognized Arthur, Diana and two of their friends.Fred Robinson, a young construction company owner, was obviously flirting with both of the young women, which made them giggle wildly and earned him an insulted look from one of his employees.

But on a log that was lying in the sand for a seat, he spotted James Stringer, a man who was a successful architect here in Sanditon and a really good guy - sitting right next to Charlotte.

The two sat pretty close together and Charlotte laughed as James leaned closer to her.

Sidney felt like his heart would just stop beating. 

Was he really that wrong? Was he the only one who had suffered because he couldn't get her out of his head and she had already forgotten him?

Perhaps she had noticed that it was nonsense to develop feelings for someone in such a short amount of time and had decided to regard the thing between them as a simple, unsuccessful one-night stand.

Too many questions floated in his head that he had no answers to. The thought that she didn't feel anything for him and that she might be interested in Stringer triggered an unknown pain in Sidney that almost brought him to his knees.

He stood tense and rigid, but could not take his eyes off her. 

She wore a summer dress that ended above her knee and showed her bare arms.It was warm, the sun lighting her up, making her tanned skin and dark hair sparkle.She looked beautiful, but because of the closeness to the other man and his gaze at her, Sidney wished she had worn something less summery.

It was jealousy that tormented him, jealousy and fear - fear that he was too late ...

~

Inconspicuously, Charlotte tried to move a little away from James.

She liked him, but he was still sitting far too close to her.When Arthur and Diana invited her here after work, she didn't expect to meet James. Therefore she had put on a shorter dress than she would otherwise have worn. 

She had thought she was going to have a quiet evening with the Parkers, with the possibility of asking them a little about Sidney, but she was surprised by a group of young people.

James followed her repeatedly on the wooden bench and closed the gap between them by leaning closer. Even if the story he was telling was really funny and made Charlotte laugh, her thoughts were elsewhere.

That morning, when they had had a coffee at the doctor's office, she had asked Arthur for Sidney's phone number. All day long she had thought about what to write to him.

She had already typed part of the message and was now considering completing the text and sending Sidney, but since James barely let her out of his sight, that was hardly possible. It would have been rude to him to get her phone out, but the situation annoyed her a little.

“Hey, something seems to be bothering you. Are you okay?” James looked at her attentively. 

He liked her, had noticed her the moment she arrived here and wanted to get to know her better.But he could feel that she was absent and would have liked to know why.

Charlotte turned her head slightly startled when his voice was near her ear. This was the first time she really looked at him, but only briefly.

"Yes ... yes, I'm fine. I'm just ..., well ... ".

As she spoke, she suddenly felt a warmth run over her spine. It felt like someone was looking at her.Someone whose eyes seem to look straight into her soul and could evoke such a strong reaction inside of her that she couldn't hide a shudder.

She looked around searching until her eyes caught a tall, broad-shouldered figure in the sand a good distance from her.

The man just stood there and stared at her in dark jeans and a tight, black, short-sleeved shirt.She recognized him immediately, even if the setting sun blinded her and her breath caught.

"Sindey ...," she whispered breathlessly and ignored the people around her.

To see him, to know that he was here, instantly made her heart race and her whole body began to shake.

It was impossible for her not to move. The pull she felt towards him was so strong that she got up without making a conscious decision and slowly walked in his direction.

He still stood there motionless, but he looked at her the whole time. The closer she got to him, the more his body seemed to want to move towards her, although he hesitated.

But the tiny movements he made were enough for Charlotte, which is why she ran faster and faster until she was finally right in front of him. But instead of stopping to greet him, she threw herself against his body and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sidney had observed the exact moment in which Charlotte had noticed his presence. He had seen her shudder and wondered what had caused it.

But when she came up to him, his heart had missed a few beats. The look on her face was pure joy - was it joy to see him?He hoped so ...

She didn't slow down, ran up to him and then he felt her body against his.

As soon as they touched, a relieved, low and wistful sigh escaped them both. As if by themselves, Sidney's arms closed around her slim waist to draw her closer, and he heard her whisper his name.

"Sindey ...," Charlotte could hardly speak but took a deep breath because she had buried her face at the crook of his neck. Her lips brushed his warm skin as she spoke, making him shiver all over his body.

"You are here ...".

Only now, when he could touch her again, did Sidney fully understand what she meant to him. He wouldn't be able to let her go again, couldn't bear not being around her anymore and he had to tell her.

Slowly he pulled back a little and tilted his head to find her eyes. Charlotte was crying, but she smiled at him and gently cupped his cheeks with her trembling hands.

"Hey ...," Sidney mumbled, reached into her soft curls and smiled too. "It's ... so nice to see you again. The days since I left you have been ... they have been awful and I couldn't take it any longer without you. I had to see you ...".

He was breathing heavily and looked really unsure, which is why Charlotte drew his forehead to hers.

"The last few days have been horrible ...".Her voice was shaky and Sidney could see how she tried to hold back her sobs, but she couldn't quite make it."I missed you terribly, Sindey."

When her tears began to fall down her cheeks again, Sidney gently brushed them away with his thumb.He didn't want her to cry now.

"I missed you too ...," he whispered, but couldn't resist and leaned closer. He wanted to feel her again, to touch her and so longed for her taste and warmth that it was simply impossible not to kiss her.

As he leaned further and further down, he looked at her and watched her eyes close. She was so beautiful, she waited for his touch and when he felt her warm breath on his face, his eyes closed too.

And then finally his lips met hers tenderly in a slow, loving kiss.

They barely moved, just caressed each other's lips and sipped gently as their heavy, shuddering breaths mingled.

The feelings it evoked in both of them were overwhelming and both tightened their grip on each other.Charlotte's hands slipped into his hair, she gently pulled her fingernails over his scalp and then wrapped her fingers in his short curls.

She wanted more, pulled him closer so that the pressure of their lips increased and took his full lower lip between hers, causing Sidney to groan.

His arms closed around her waist, he lifted her up until her feet were a couple of inches off the floor and deepened their kiss. With his head tilted to one side, he opened his mouth, silently asked her to do the same, and slid his tongue over the inside of her lips.

Her moans triggered by his touch gave him goose bumps. Hungry, he dipped his tongue into her mouth and sought hers.

They kissed long and passionately, caressed and explored each other's mouth and let their tongues dance a slow dance.It was only when Charlotte whimpered that Sidney pulled back an inch from her face and looked at her, breathing heavily.

Her lips were seductively red and swollen, her cheeks flushed and her eyes only half open.She held on to him breathlessly, leaned her face against his and kissed his cheek with her mouth open.

"I asked Arthur for your number today and wanted to write to you. I wanted to ask if I could visit you over the weekend," she whispered without looking at him and Sidney carefully put her back on her feet. She swayed, so he held her tight and leaned down to her.

"Really ...?"

She wanted to visit him?He felt like his heart was going to burst and his body burned ...

"Yes," she looked up at him shyly and saw the pure joy on his face.They smiled at each other, and Charlotte put her hand on his stubbly cheek."I wanted ... I wanted to be with you."

A deep, relieved and also a little incredulous sigh escaped Sidney and Charlotte could feel his legs give way a little under him. His body sagged heavily against her, but she held him tight and gave him what he seemed to need.

"You scared me here earlier ...," he admitted in a rough voice and pushed one of his hands into her curls."I saw you next to Stringer and ... well, that was pretty ... painful."

Charlotte frowned at him. The crooked, embarrassed grin on his face spread a warmth in her that reached to her heart.

"You were jealous?" She asked softly and smiled as Sidney blushed a little. He shrugged helplessly - he could hardly deny it.

The look in her eyes as she smiled at him and slowly rose to her tiptoes to ran her lips over his, took Sidney's breath away.There was love in her eyes ... love and affection.

"There's no reason for that," Charlotte muttered against his mouth, and Sidney's eyes closed with a shudder.She knew that she had to be honest with him this time. She had to tell him how she felt about him. So she took a deep breath and looked at him.

“I've already fallen in love ... with a man I've known for less than two weeks and who ... who is strong and loving, who is beautiful and absolutely sexy, and who stole my heart as soon as he turned to me in a dark alley while holding my hand."

Two tears ran down Sidney’s cheeks as he grabbed her lips with his. His feelings overwhelmed him - what she said finally made him feel like home.

He kissed her wildly yet tenderly, adored her mouth and held her tightly in his arms. Charlotte returned his touch with a small noise, pressed his head against hers and felt his fast heartbeat vibrate through her body.

"Then you fell in love at the same moment as I fell in love ...," Sidney managed to mumble on her lips at some point.

He had finally said it, and the beaming smile on Charlotte's face told him that she had understood.Overwhelmed, Charlotte buried her face in his neck again, and Sidney did the same.Taking a deep breath, he let his nose slide over the soft skin of the crook of her neck and her throat while he held her close.

"Do you think they will soon remember that we are here and that we can at least see them from afar?" Diana glanced at Arthur with a wink, who had been watching his brother on the beach in the distance.He was smiling now, but didn't turn his head.

"I can't believe he's really standing in the middle of the beach with a woman in his arms ...," said Arthur, sounding proud but also a little sad at the same time."I almost gave up hope that he would ever let anyone behind his high walls again."

Diana nodded and said nothing, but saw how confused James looked and cleared her throat."Are you all right, James?"

Startled at the direct address, James turned his head away from the tightly embracing couple in the sand and shook his head.

"I didn't know the two ... um, obviously ... knew each other."

"Oh ... well ...," Arthur had to suppress a grin.All evening so far he had watched James trying to get closer to Charlotte, but she hadn't even noticed."I would say it's a little more than they just know each other."

James grimaced, nodding, but then smiled.That actually seemed true ...

"I think we're being watched," Sidney muttered, but didn't want to break away from Charlotte.His fingers had started drawing slow patterns on her back as Charlotte pressed him close to her small body.

She nodded without lifting her head from his chest, but let her hands slide from his hair over his bare neck to his broad shoulders.

"You have to say hello, don't you?" Her voice was muffled, and Sidney shuddered as her lips brushed his skin again.

"Yes, but only shortly.I would ...," Sidney slowly pulled back and searched her eyes."I would like to be alone with you ...".

His heart skipped a beat when she flushed. She looked really adorable. He couldn't help but kiss her gently on her lips again, and Charlotte kept her eyes closed afterwards as she whispered softly.

"I would also like to be alone with you ...".

After a long look that told them both how much they longed for each other, they walked close with intertwined hands to the campfire and the others.

“I was right, wasn't I?“

Arthur gave him a brotherly, loving look and smiled.When Sidney nodded reluctantly, he laughed out loud, got up and hugged him.

"And once again I had no knowledge about anything," grumbles Diana, but she smiled when she hugged her brother too.

"That's nothing new," joked Sidney, kissing his sister on the cheek, but not letting go of Charlotte's hand.He didn't want to break contact with her.

Then he turned to James, nodded and held out his hand. James didn't hesitate, took the offered hand and shook it.It was a silent acknowledgment that Charlotte was Sidneys and that James wasn't going to try to flirt with her any further.

"How long will you be here?" Diana asked as Sidney and Charlotte sat on the tree trunk and grinned at how close they were to each other.

Sidney glanced at Charlotte, who was watching him attentively before answering.

"A while ...".

A while?What did that mean? 

Charlotte frowned and looked at the fire. How would it be when he went back to London? Would they be able to stand a long distance relationship?

She heard the three siblings talking in the distance as her mind swirled. Did he want a relationship with her? She thought so, but how could they bear not being able to be close to each other all the time?

Seeing how worried her face was, Sidney leaned closer to Charlotte. He didn't want her to be sad, but he didn't want to reveal his plans in front of everyone either.

But before he could say anything, they heard a loud hello from afar, and Sidney looked up, slightly startled.It was Tom and Mary, and Sidney immediately stiffened.

"Sidney, how nice to see you, ... we absolutely need to speak." Tom said urgently as soon as he had reached the group, but Mary interrupted him.

"Tom please, can you give him at least one evening without your constant demands?" 

Before Tom could answer, Sidney stood up. He hugged Mary, but then turned to Charlotte and offered her his hand.

"Would you like to take a walk?"

He said it so softly and darkly that Charlotte shuddered. She couldn't answer, just took his hand and nodded.

Without another word, Sidney led her around the campfire and towards the beach, but he took the path back towards town. Their fingers intertwined again, their shoulders brushing against each other as they walked, but they didn't speak until they were well separated from the others. 

They had just walked past a couple of the historic bathing machines. So Sidney was sure they were out of sight when he quietly cleared his throat.

"What did you choose? To live in, I mean?" The question had haunted him the whole time he was in London and he needed to know the answer to it.He felt Charlotte look at him sideways, turned his head and saw her bite her lip a little shyly.

"I ..., I choose your house." Her voice trembled, but the pressure of her fingers on his grew stronger."It's really beautiful and I felt at home there straight away."

Sidney stopped with his heart racing. So she actually lived in his house?

"Charlotte ...". 

His arm wrapped around her waist as he gently cupped the back of her head and pulled her flush against him. Charlotte looked up at him, noticed how hard he was breathing, and lifted herself onto her tiptoe. 

He seemed to like her living in his house, and her heart stumbled as she watched his eyes darken.

Sidney gave a low growl as he kissed her mouth gently. Feeling her full lower lip between his made him want more, but Charlotte was already opening her mouth to sip his upper lip.She slid her tongue over the inside, making him moan and then whimpered herself as he stroked her tongue with his.

They devoured each other, finally allowing to touch one another and forgetting everything else around them.

Charlotte slowly ran her hands over his sides until she reached the hem of his shirt. In search of his bare skin she slid under the fabric, felt his hard abs twitch under her fingers and heard him moan. 

She let both of her palms slide flat over his torso, enjoying the warmth from him and the movement of his muscles under his skin.

What she was doing made his kiss hungrier and hungrier.Sidney's hand slipped from her hair to her neck, where he traced the shape of her collarbone.But his other hand fell onto her round, sweet butt, completely cupping the mound and pressing her hips against his.

They met each other's eyes for a moment, their lips still touching and they both knew they wanted one another.

Breathing heavily, Charlotte pulled her hands out from under his shirt, causing Sidney to sway at the loss of her warmth. But shortly afterwards he felt her undo the buttons on his shirt, one by one, and watched her doing it.

She seemed to admire and memorize every patch of his skin that she bared in the moonlight. 

When she finally loosened all the buttons, she pushed his shirt apart and let her eyes wander.Until she reached the dark trail of hair that disappeared into the waistband of his pants and made her close her eyes.

Instead, Sidney felt her fingertips follow the trail beneath his navel and then slide into his waistband. 

God, she was driving him crazy and his desire to touch her too was overwhelming.

He carefully pushed her backwards without her seeming to notice.She only looked up at him when her back hit the wooden wall of one of the bathing machines and gasped softly.At first, Sidney was worried that she might be afraid of him, after all, he was pressing her with his body against a wall.But her eyes glowed with need and longing, she raised a hand to grasp his curls and pulled him even closer.

This time it was she who took his mouth in a passionate kiss. Groaning, she pressed her hips against the hard bulge in his pants that drove her completely crazy, and lifted her upper body seductively towards him.

Unable to resist, Sidney let his hand slide over her dress and closed his fingers around her breast. He gasped softly as he felt her hard nipple through the fabric in his palm.

"Ohh Charlotte..., I've been dreaming of your beautiful, naked body the whole time ...," Sidney muttered into her mouth and felt her legs soften."How you sat on top of me, just in those ... those lace panties and how you lifted your breasts up to my face."

As he spoke, he ran his lips down her jaw and her neck, while both of his hands cupped her sides and lifted her a higher up the wall.

The neckline of her dress wasn't very low, but Sidney pushed the elastic, thin material down a bit with his face. His nose plunged into the valley between her full breasts and he breathed in her scent deeply.

"I remember feeling your sweet bud in my mouth and I want to feel it again."

Charlotte cupped the back of his head and held him tight against her skin. He made her completely lose control and her body burned.

She wanted him - here and now.

But she couldn't get hold of his belt, as Sidney raised his hand, carefully pulled down her neckline and her simple bra to reveal her round, soft breast to him.

The cool evening air, mixed with his hot breaths, made her tremble and goose bumps spread across her bare skin.

"You are so beautiful ...," Sidney muttered while looking at her. His fingers encircled her bare breast from below, completely stripped her of any material and and lifted the soft flesh towards his face.

She could feel his breath getting closer to her skin and Charlotte groaned loud and rough when she felt the tip of his tongue on her nipple. Sidney licked slow, wet circles, felt her start rubbing against his hard cock and then closed his lips around her stiff bud.

While he sucked gently, Charlotte's body rose to his touch and she whimpered his name.It made him suck harder, he pressed his tongue against the hard nipple in his mouth and grabbed her bum again with his other hand.

"Sidney ... please, I ...," unable to speak, Charlotte threw her head back and whimpered.

While she felt how Sidney covered her whole breast with wet kisses, he lifted the other one out of her bra and dress with his hand.Slowly he let his tongue slide through the deep valley, closed his lips around her other nipple and sucked it into his mouth as well.

To keep himself from opening her dress and taking it off completely, Sidney leaned down and lifted her right leg over his waist.He had to get closer to her, adored her breasts with his mouth and let his fingers wander at the same time.

"I longed for your touch so much, Sidney ...," whispered Charlotte and groaned as his fingertips slid over the back of her thigh.

The higher he got, the more her skin twitched and her breathing became heavier. She felt so soft and alluring that Sidney couldn't stop.Her hands gently pulled his hair so that he released her nipple from his mouth with a groan and kissed a way to her mouth.

His lips were wet and hot, he sucked on her neck, traced the line of her jaw with his tongue and then dipped into her mouth to meet hers.But his hand stayed on her breast, he couldn't let go of her and rubbed her nipple in the palm of his hand while Charlotte almost tore his shirt off his shoulders.

Searching, she slid under the fabric on his back, down over his spine and slipped her fingers into the waistband of his jeans.She wanted to feel his bum, carefully pushed her hand further under the tight fabric until she could grasp his buttocks.

Sidney growled at her, his lips inches from her face. Her small hand in his pants felt good, but now the fabric tightened on his hard cock and he wished he could just take off his jeans. Charlotte had a small smile on her face that disappeared as soon as Sidney reached her panties with his fingers. 

Her eyes closed, her mouth opened in a breathless murmur of his name, and her head fell back against the wooden wall.

Slowly, Sidney ran his fingers over the lace border of her otherwise simple panties and traced the shape of her bottom. He could feel her body shudder as he slid between her thighs from behind, but then had to close his eyes himself.

Again he felt her moisture seep through the fabric, slid two fingers over the wet spot and heard her desperate groan.

God, how much he wanted this woman ...

"Charlotte ...", he reluctantly stopped the movement of his fingers and searched for her eyes.It took her a moment to focus on him, but when she did, the look in her eyes made Sidney lean forward to kiss her lips.

"Let's go home, Charlotte."

Home ...

Charlotte's heart stopped at these words and she nodded.

"Yes ..," she whispered and kissed him again. After letting go of his lips she had to smile when Sidney unwillingly covered her breasts with her dress again.

It was difficult to separate their bodies from each other, but once they did it, they started walking as fast as possible. It wasn't long before they reached the little old house that belonged to him and where she lived in.

Even in front of the house, while Sidney opened the door with her key, Charlotte wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and searched for his belt. On purpose, she slipped over the shape of his hard cock under his jeans, causing Sidney to moan deeply and press his head against the wood of his front door.

He felt her undo his belt, then the button of his pants.Her wandering fingers at this place were maddening and he barely managed to unlock the door.

But the moment she reached for his zipper, the door popped open and they both stumbled over the threshold.

Finally alone, behind the walls of a house and protected from all glances and interruptions, the hurry disappeared and only slow passion remained.

Sidney leaned with his back against the front door, breathing heavily as he grabbed Charlotte's waist and pulled her closer to him. He could almost feel the path of her eyes on his body as she looked at him.Her cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen as she reached for his shirt and pushed it down over his shoulders.

Gently, she put her hands on his stomach and traced his muscles in admiration, enjoying every single twitch and flutter of his soft skin. The strong reaction of his body made her insides tremble, so she courageously reached for his zipper again.

She could already feel the heat of him, slowly opened his pants completely and stroked the hardness underneath. While she pressed his jeans gently over his hips, Sidney took off his shoes and socks so that shortly afterwards he was only standing in front of her in his boxers.

He watched every movement in her face, every gasp made him even more desperate for her and the rough moan that escaped her as she looked at him made his hands clench into fists in her dress.

Very slowly, Charlotte slid her fingertips over the shape of his cock under his tight, black boxers. His length seemed huge to her, he was big and hard and twitched under the fabric towards her touch.Sidney groaned but did not take his eyes off her face and when she lifted her head their eyes met.

"You ... I can't even describe how beautiful you are." She sounded really fascinated and Sidney smiled slightly.Her admiration made his heart race ...

"You're killing me," he growled softly. To stop her gently wandering fingers, he pressed her hand firmly against him with his, but kissed her mouth hungrily at the same time.

Looking for support, Charlotte put her hand between his shoulder blades and returned his deep, breathtaking kiss. She felt how he wrapped his arms around her, pressed her to his body and let his hands slide over the bare skin on the back of her neck.

His fingers found the narrow sleeves of her dress, slipped under them, and pulled them over her shoulders. The fabric began to slide, Sidney pushed it further down until it fell to the floor and gathered around her bare feet.

He wanted to look at her, wanted to see how he loosened her bra and freed her breasts from the fabric and therefore pulled back a little.He was still leaning against the front door, they hadn't come a step further into the house, but that didn't matter. They had all night ...

The look in his eyes made Charlotte feel more desirable than ever before. She felt absolutely seductive and sexy.

Because the way he let his eyes wander over her, how he slowly loosened her bra and bared her breasts to his eyes was so sensual and admiring that she had to close her own eyes.

He groaned long and dark as he looked at her, running his hands down over her bare shoulders. Slowly he traced the swelling of her breasts before he cupped them and drew circles around her nipples with his thumbs.

Charlotte swayed, her legs were soft and in order to be able to give her more support, Sidney turned her gently around.Sighing, she leaned her back against his broad chest, arched her head and pressed her lips against his cheek as she reached up with one arm and slipped her fingers into his hair.

It was indescribable to feel her on him like that. Her body was flush against his, her bum pressed against his hard cock, and yet he had the opportunity to explore her beautiful curves.

With his mouth open, he slid over the skin of her neck as he wrapped his left arm around her torso and encircled her breast.

His other hand, however, slid lower, over her ribs to her slim belly, where he dipped into her navel.

“I longed to touch you like that. To feel your soft, silky skin under my fingertips, to feel how you tremble ...".

Sidney mumbled the words against her throat as he slid over her hipbone to her thigh.She was actually trembling, the sensitive skin of her inner thigh twitching and Sidney knew that he couldn't hold back much longer.

He finally had to immerse himself in her warmth ...

Gently, he opened her thighs a bit, pressed his palm on her hip and pulled her closer to him.She moaned desperately and Sidney knew she could feel him hard on her bum. She arched her back, took the stubbly skin of his cheek briefly between her teeth and Sidney felt her quick breaths on his face.

"I've already felt your moisture through your panties twice now, and I was never allowed to dip in...," he muttered hoarsely and turned his head so that he could slide his tongue into her open mouth.

While she devoured him, he stroked her panties with the palm of his hand, felt that the material was literally soaked in her juices and couldn't take it anymore.

Groaning, he pushed his fingers from above under the waistband of her panties, slid over the smooth skin and then dived into her slit.He spread her folds with his fingers and gasped her name tonelessly when he felt her wetness.

"Oh Charlotte ... you are ... so wet ...".

Unable to answer him anymore, Charlotte she groaned again, pressed her mouth against his cheek and only felt his fingers.

Sidney circled slowly around her entrance, bathing his fingers in her juices and then wiping the moisture up her slit until he reached her little pearl. He played gently with her, pressed his fingertips against her, and heard Charlotte whimper his name. Her hips moved against him, she wanted to feel him inside of her and Sidney seemed to understand her without a word.

As he ran his tongue over the skin of her shoulder, he slid his fingers through her folds and pressed against her opening.

"Please ...," whimpered Charlotte, putting her hand over his on her breast and gently pulling his hair."Please Sidney ...".

To see her reaction, Sidney lifted his head and looked at her face as he entered her wet entrance with two fingers.

She screamed softly, the furrow between her eyebrows deepened and her eyes closed tight. She looked so beautiful, so lost in his touch, and Sindey leaned closer to caress her mouth with his.

"Do you know how beautiful that is, sweety?You're so tight and so damn wet,” he whispered, his fingers moving in her warmth.

She was smooth and silky, and Sidney felt a deep need to worship and devour her completely.

"Do you allow me to taste you?"

His question sounded so sincere, his voice was dark and a little shaky, and Charlotte looked at him.Her whole body was already vibrating, she could feel her insides tense up and just the thought of what he wanted to do intensified every sensation.

His dark eyes were full of affection and love and looked straight into hers, and she could see him silently pleading for her approval.

She nodded, gasped as he kissed her hard, but she whimpered as his fingers left her insides.Sidney bent down, picked her up, and carried her quickly to the dining table on the far wall.

Tenderly, he put her down, turned her slightly and hooked his thumbs into her panties to slowly pull them over her legs.He followed the garment with his eyes until he threw it on the floor and his gaze slid back over her bare body.

Completely naked, she was sitting on the table in front of him, but she didn't resist when he put his hands on her thighs and gently spread them apart.

Sidney could barely breathe as he let his gaze slide over her beautiful shape.His cock was harder than ever in his entire life, he could now feel the tip of it pushing out from under the tight fabric of his boxers, but he forced himself to ignore it.

He could see how badly her body was shaking, he bent her back gently until her shoulders touched the table top and then leaned over to kiss her breasts, which she lifted up to him.

"I love it when you do that ...," gasped Charlotte as he circled her nipple with his wet tongue and then sucked it into his warm mouth."It feels so incredibly beautiful."

She heard Sidney hum in agreement and reached into his soft curls, but then lost all control as his hands slid up over her splayed thighs.

Tenderly he stroked her wet folds, at the same time let his mouth slide down her stomach and breathed in deeply.Her scent was absolutely intoxicating and he couldn't wait any longer.

His thumbs gently opened her folds even more as he lifted his head for a moment.But her desperate moan was too much, her back arched in anticipation and Sidney opened his mouth full of desire.

He slowly licked his tongue from her moist opening to her now hard pearl and moaned deeply. He could hear her calling his name and he did it again, but this time it was just an unintelligible sound that escaped her.

Charlotte's insides tightened. She had never felt what he was making her feel.

He licked her slowly and gently, circling her pearl with his tongue while she again felt his fingers at her entrance.But only when his tongue had slipped down over her sensitive folds and pressed against her wet opening, did he entered her again with his long fingers.

She was tighter than before, her walls were already pulsing and Sidney knew she had to be close.He gently kissed the place where his fingers were inside her before slowly moving them in her warmth and closing his lips around her pearl.

„Sidney...“.

Charlotte screamed loudly and her hips rose as he sucked her bundle of nerves into his mouth.Her fingers reached into his hair and he could feel her fell undone.

Deep inside her, Sidney stroked her twitching walls and felt the waves of her orgasm collapse over her.With his tongue he calmed her pulsing pearl, but then let her hands pull him up.

Overwhelmed, Charlotte wanted to feel his mouth on hers, pulled him flat on top of her and devoured his lips in a sensual kiss.Her whole body was still trembling, she had never experienced anything like this before and she desperately held on to him.

Sidney embraced her lovingly, straightened up and pulled her upper body with him. He wrapped her weak body in his arms, returned her kiss and gave her the time she needed to calm down.

"I have something to tell you, Sidney," she whispered after a while and Sidney lifted his head.

He met her shy gaze, frowned and wanted to step back a little for fear that she might be overwhelmed, but her legs wrapped around him and pulled him close to her body.

Charlotte gently cupped his cheeks with her hands and blushed.She had never said those three words to anyone before, but she had to say them to him.

"I know that we have only known each other for a short while, but ...," she paused, but his gaze was so tender that she continued.“I ... I love you Sidney.I love you ...".

Her words made him shiver, he gasped heavily and briefly closed his eyes.When he opened them again, they glittered suspiciously damp, but they glowed with affection.

"I love you too, Charlotte," he breathed softly and in a voice so dark that Charlotte's insides began to tingle again.“I was about to tell you before I went to the train station in Willingen, but I thought you would think I was crazy.But I love you - with everything that I am."

With a loving smile, their lips met gently for a slow kiss.

But Charlotte was only too aware of his hard length, which pressed against her now very sensitive middle, and slowly she let her hands slide over his broad back to plunge into his boxers.

Sidney withdrew from her breathlessly, took a half step back and gave her the space to slide his boxers down.When the tight fabric finally no longer bothered him, he sighed in relief, but then heard Charlotte's gasp.

"Sidney you ...".He was so big, with thick veins that pressed out from under his velvety skin, and his red tip glistened with moisture. 

While he stood trembling between her spread legs, Charlotte gently cupped him with her hand, caressed his impressive length and ran her fingertips over one of the veins, which made Sidney hiss loudly.

"You ..., please Charlotte, ... let me carry you to a bed and feel your warmth on me ....."

His voice had a desperate tone and Charlotte swallowed. But she couldn't let go of him yet, circled his damp tip with her thumb and looked at him in fascination until the grip of his hands on her waist tightened.

“I slept in your bedroom. It made me feel closer to you,” she whispered softly as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her hands back into his hair.

Sidney growled softly as he lifted her in his arms and slowly carried her up the stairs to his bedroom. That she'd slept there the whole time made it their bedroom, and the thought made his heart skip a beat.

Or maybe it was her lips sipping his neck or her tongue sliding down his collarbone.He didn't know, just that he had to be inside of her.

He opened the door with his foot, walked over to the bed, and sat down on the mattress with her in his lap.Suddenly a thought occurred to him that made him raise her face to his and look at her.

"I don't have any ...," he whispered, but her circling hips made his sentence stick in his throat.

Her wetness covered his cock, her warmth lured him, and his hands grabbed her hips to lift her up a little.

"It's okay ...". His concern warmed Charlotte's heart, but she had been taking birth control pills for years. So she shook her head but couldn't form any more words because she could feel him at her opening.

Sidney slowly let the tip of his cock dip into her wet entrance and looked into Charlotte's eyes.

He could see how they widened a little and how her mouth opened with a soundless moan the deeper he pushed himself into her and enjoyed the feeling of her narrow walls.

It was indescribably arousing.

Gently, he entered her further and further and Charlotte felt how he filled her completely.That alone was enough to make her insides vibrate, and when his entire length was finally buried inside her, their lips met in a hungry kiss.

They were one, body, mind and soul and they both knew that they belonged together.

"I love you ...," Sidney whispered, moved carefully and laid Charlotte on his back. He placed his body gently on top of hers without withdrawing from her inside, took her hand and interlaced her fingers with his. 

With these bandaged hands, he supported himself next to her head while his other hand slid over her body to encircle her thigh.

The urge to move made his muscles shake, but he waited.He waited for her to look at him - until she lifted her hips against him and whispered the words he wanted to hear into his mouth.

"I love you too, Sidney ...".

With that, Sidney withdrew almost completely from inside her, only dipping his tip into her opening, and when she whimpered, he slowly thrust his entire length back into her tight walls.

It made both of them moan loudly, she shivered and rose against him, and Sidney kept making the same movements.

Every touch of her made him shudder, every time he thrust himself fully back into her he groaned roughly and Charlotte held his gaze with hers. Even when their lips met, they were still looking at each other as if looking into one another's souls.

"Charlotte ... ooh Charlotte ...".

His slow, focused thrusts formed an overwhelming climax in both of them, which exploded when Sidney pulled Charlotte's leg over his hip and changed the angle.

He didn't get any faster, just thrust deeper and harder into her and only then closed his eyes when Charlotte tilted her head back and moaned his name.

" .... Sidney."

She fell first, trembling and whimpering beneath him. She clung to him as he buried himself deep inside her and shot his release against her twitching walls, unable to get a sound across his lips.

It took them a long time to stop shaking, but Sidney’s body was so weak that he could no longer support himself.

With a low whimper, he slid to his side, took Charlotte with him and pressed her body flush against his. 

He didn't want to leave her tight warmth, he still felt the flutter of her walls on his now sensitive cock and moaned as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

They lay with their limbs entwined in the moonlight while Charlotte had her head buried in his neck.When her breathing finally calmed down and she was able to think again, she felt how he kept kissing her head lightly. 

She looked up at him, met his half-closed eyes and had to ask him the question that tormented her.

"How long will you stay here?"

Earlier, when Diana asked him the same, his answer was vague, but she had to know.It was obvious that they both couldn't live well in a long distance relationship, but they had to try.

Charlotte just wanted clarity about how much time she would have here with him.

Sidney smiled tenderly at her, raised his hand and lovingly brushed a few curls from her forehead.

He wouldn't leave her again. 

Nothing in London would be able to tear him away from her - he realized that the moment she ran towards him earlier.He didn't care about his career, he wanted _this_ for the rest of his life.

"I actually thought forever ...," he whispered, watching her reaction.

Her eyes immediately moisturized, her lower lip trembled and a relieved sigh escaped her.

“I want _this_ , Charlotte. You and me... .Arthur is right, London will kill me someday, so I took a break."

He broke off when she pressed her lips to his and kissed him gently.She hadn't expected that and her feelings overwhelmed her. 

Would he really stay here with her?

"If you let me, I would like to spend my life with you, here in this house."

Charlotte cried, pressed herself even closer to him and enjoyed his strong arms around her body.That was exactly where she belonged - into his arms.

"I would love that ...," she muttered to his lips before sinking into a passionate kiss.

Only when the sun rose on the horizon did they fall asleep while Charlotte lay exhausted and happy directly on top of Sidney.


	7. Open air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading, I very much hope you like it.  
> It's very long again ...

Sidney walked furiously through the sand and wished he hadn't even left his bed and especially Charlotte's arms this morning.

Although he loved his family - including Tom, he still had to get used to having them around so much time.

"No, Tom, I won't take the fairy lights off and hang them up as you want," he said now, annoyed, and put down the box he was carrying with a bang.

“You wanted me to organize this event for you and I did. I don't care whether you prefer colorful lanterns instead of the white lanterns that I have chosen or whether you prefer four campfires instead of just two."

As he spoke, he continued to put torches in the sand, in a wide arc around the stage that was already set up.

After much begging and wailing from Tom - and a little hint from Charlotte how nice a concert on the beach would be for sure - Sidney finally organized the event.

It had been a week of hard work, but he had gone to extra lengths for Charlotte. He wanted it to be a special evening ...

But now, just a few hours before it was due to start - at dusk on Sanditon Beach - Tom was driving him crazy.He had something to complain about in everything, he wasn't satisfied with anything and nagged all afternoon.

"But ... Sidney," Tom threw his hands up in frustration. “I just want you to make it a success.When did you say your friends were arriving from London?"

Sidney sighed, stopped and pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Crowe and his friends from the London club scene are already here and checked into the hotel. Babington is on the way, but had to make a detour to pick someone up."

For Tom's sake, Sidney had asked his two best friends to come to the concert here in Sanditon and bring as many friends with them as possible.And apparently the two of them had done a lot of advertising because the hotel was booked and Sanditon was full of people.

“Please try not to be too pushy, Tom.I've rent two great bands, the weather is warm, there are already a lot of visitors here and I'm sure that everything will work out,” Sidney looked at his brother, who was vacillating between euphoria and nervousness."Unless you drive everyone crazy and make me angry, then it will be a disaster."

Laughing, Tom nodded and patted Sidney’s shoulder with his hand.

“Thank you, brother, for organizing this. It's really very nice to have you here, ... and above all it's nice to see you so happy."

With a half smile, Sidney bowed his head and said nothing.He patted Tom's back himself and turned to continue setting torches in the sand.

But what Tom said was the truth.

He had been here in Sanditon for three weeks and never in his life had he felt so comfortable and satisfied.He was really happy for the first time ... and that was all down to the woman who slept in his arms every night.

Living with Charlotte was easy and straightforward.There hadn't been any nervous or uncomfortable moments between the two of them, they had just started sharing their lives with each other.

While Charlotte was at work, Sidney had started reviewing his own business records and his family's and found that there was a lot of work to be done.Obviously Tom was hopelessly overwhelmed by the financial and organizational part of his company, and Sidney’s own investments and holdings in Antigua and other areas could use his attention as well.

So he had enough work to do while he waited for Charlotte, and his nieces and nephews are also demanding his time now that he was here in Sanditon.

It was nice, at last he had time to completely furnish the house he had bought for himself so long ago. Charlotte enthusiastically helped and made it their house, which is why there were cushions with floral patterns on the sofa and colorful, dotted coffee cups in the kitchen cupboard.

He couldn't imagine ever living without her or being separated from her again - he had meant it seriously in their first night together here.

He wanted to spend his whole life here with her.

When he had put the last torch in the sand, he looked around with satisfaction.The first band was already setting up their instruments on stage, everything was prepared and they just had to wait until dusk fell.

"That looks really good here."

Sidney laughed and turned to see Babington approaching with a pretty, red-haired woman.His friend was smiling all over his face, while the red-haired beauty looked a bit nervous.

"Babers, good to see you," Sidney said, giving his friend a quick hug before turning to the woman and holding out his hand to her."Hey, I'm Sidney, welcome to Sanditon."

"Hello, I'm Esther," she said and gave his hand a brief squeeze."He begged me to come with him, but it's actually very nice here."

Babington grinned happily and put his hand on Esther's back.The brief sideways glance she gave him showed that she wasn't as reluctant to be here as she might pretend to be.

"Really, you've apparently had a lot of free time over the past few weeks to do all of this," Babington teased, seeing a small smile on Sidney’s face.

"Not really, but ... well, Charlotte said a concert on the beach would be great, so I wanted it to _be_ great."

Sidney felt his friend looking at him carefully and avoided his gaze.But Babington still sensed there was something more to it than that, but asked no further questions.Sooner or later he would find out, he was sure ...

"Where is she?I would like to get to know her.” Babington looked around, but saw no one.

"I forbade her to come," Sidney said, a little embarrassed, and laughed when Esther and Babington frowned at him.“I want ... to surprise her with that.It will look great in the dark when the fairy lights, torches and fires are lit. I didn't want her to see it beforehand."

"Who would have thought Sidney Parker was such a romantic," came an amused voice from behind and Sidney sighed feignedly. 

“Usually you are only known to be in a bad mood and brooding.So all this kitsch must be due to the woman you met in such a mysterious way."

No one had noticed that Crowe, a banker from London, had approached them. The three men had been friends since college and had been through a lot together.

"Oh, shut up Crowe ...," Sidney growled, but laughed before they gave each other a quick hug. "You're just jealous ...".

"Absolutely," grinned Crowe, greeting Babington and Esther effusively, but only got a snort from Esther.

Meanwhile Sidney looked around.

Not much longer, then dusk would fall and she would be here.But already now his heart was racing - because this night should be perfect. 

~ 

She had had to promise Sidney that she wouldn't be on the beach until 8:00 p.m., which is why Charlotte had waited impatiently for the evening all afternoon.

It was Saturday, she and Sidney got up late that morning because they just didn't want to part and yet she was already longing for him.Ever since he'd been here - ever since they'd finally said how they felt for each other, they'd spent every free minute together.

Charlotte was sure that she had never laughed as much as in the past three weeks.They had talked for hours, told each other about their previous lives, listened to music or read their favorite books to each other.

Their nights were marked by too little sleep, but they just couldn't help but keep loving each other.

Sometimes Charlotte wondered if this could all really be true - if they really could be that happy.

Now she was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, taking particular care with her hair and her appearance. She wanted to look beautiful ...

For some reason she had the feeling that this evening was important, especially because Sidney had made such a big secret of it.

She carefully tied her hair around her head in braids, while a few long curls ran down her bare back.She had bought a new dress especially for tonight - a white halter neck dress with a wide, floor-length skirt.She also wore flat sandals that she could easily take off on the beach.

Satisfied with how she looked, she finally checked her watch and smiled.It was just before 8:00 p.m., which meant she could finally leave.

On the way into town, she paused for a moment and turned to the small house that was so far away from the others.In there she had spent the most beautiful hours of her life and she smiled at the memory.

It was their home, hers and his.

But she also knew he had to go to London next week to talk to his chief about his job.Although she knew Sidney didn't want to leave her any more than she wanted him to go, she was a little scared. After all, it was a good job he'd done, and Charlotte knew it was important to him.

Nonetheless, one sentence kept coming into her head that he had said when she asked him how long he would stay here - the night he had loved her for the first time.

That one sentence calmed her every time she thought of London, and so it was now too.

Smiling, she turned and walked down the street, in the direction in which she could see something glowing in the falling dusk.

Was there a fire there?

The closer she got, the more her eyes widened and her heart began to race.

The beach was lit with two large campfires that had been set up fairly close to the waterline.From the fires a path of torches went in a circle to the stage that had been built under the promenade.Fairy lights with white lanterns had been hung all over the area, giving off a warm light.

It looked absolutely gorgeous ...

Charlotte slowly let her eyes wander over the crowd until she finally found him.

Sidney was standing barefoot in black jeans and an anthracite shirt with rolled-up sleeves near the water, directly under a string of lights that illuminated him in the falling darkness.

He looked at her, smiling slightly, if a little nervously, and had his hands buried in his trouser pockets.He looked beautiful to Charlotte and her heart skipped a beat.This incredible man was hers ... completely hers.

As soon as Sidney saw her, everything else around him disappeared.Her white dress shone in the light of the lanterns, her brown skin shimmered and her eyes were glued to him.

Neither of them was able to look away until Charlotte was right in front of him.Immediately his hands grabbed her, wrapped around her waist, and pulled her closer.He wanted to feel her soft body against his, wanted to feel her warmth and bury his face in her velvety curls.

"Wow ... you look ... just beautiful, love."

Gently, Sidney slid his hands over her spine and drew in a sharp breath when he felt the bare skin of her back under his fingertips.Charlotte smiled at his reaction to her dress, lifted her face closer to his and let her lips slide over his mouth.

"You too ...," she mumbled softly as she closed her eyes. 

His warm fingers slid up and down her spine, making her shiver.She grabbed his hair with both hands to hold on, but also to pull his head closer to hers.

Sidney couldn't help but increase the pressure of his lips on hers, even though he knew they weren't alone.He gently moved his mouth against hers, enjoyed the feeling that she was clinging to him and pulled her even closer.As Charlotte rose on her tiptoe and her fingers began to play with the collar of his shirt, Sidney growled.

Only once did he run the tip of his tongue over her lip before reluctantly pulling back and burying his head in her neck.

"If this whole thing hadn't cost me so much nerve, I would now carry you home to peel you off this dress," he muttered softly and with a rough undertone, which made Charlotte laugh.

She loved that he was so powerless around her that often enough he just lost control.He couldn't get enough of her - her lips and her body and she really enjoyed being so desired by him.

Especially since she was just as powerless in his presence.

"I wouldn't mind ...," she whispered with a smile and felt his lips on her shoulder."But it just looks breathtaking here - the campfires, the torches and above all the lanterns ...".

Sidney raised his head with a crooked, questioning smile, did not let go of her, but continued to slide his hand slowly over her bare back.

"You like it?"

She could see how much effort he had put into all of this and felt that her good opinion on it would mean a lot to him.So she pulled away from him a little and looked around with shining eyes.

“It's beautiful, Sidney, ....and I can't wait to dance with you under these lanterns."

The relieved laugh that escaped him made Charlotte clasp his cheeks.

“I was hoping you would like it.It is ..., well ..., a kind of gift to you."

Sidney blushed slightly, which made him look even more beautiful and Charlotte's heart stuttered.She gently slid her fingers over his short beard and enjoyed how his eyes briefly closed at her touch.

"A gift ...? To me ...?" She whispered softly, and when Sindey nodded, she rose to him and kissed him gently.The light touch of her lips was tender and full of love, which made him shudder.

"I love you ...," he muttered into her mouth, pressing her little body against his and then heard Tom's troubled voice calling his name.

But Charlotte didn't let go of him, kissed him again before putting her arms tightly around his neck.

"I love you too, darling."

She'd called him like this a couple of times already, and each time she had noticed how he reacted to it. Now, too, he lifted her briefly off the ground, pressed his face against her neck, and breathed heavily. Sidney had to hide his face briefly so as not to show his emotions to everyone. He liked to be called that by her - no one had ever used such tenderness for him before, except his mother.

"Sidney ...," Tom's loud voice was heard again and Charlotte sighed a little frustrated. She liked Tom, but his behavior towards Sidney was really stressful and she understood more and more why he avoided his brother as often as possible.

"Tom, for God's sake, stop yelling."

This was Babington, and Sidney was very grateful to him for it.When he finally managed to break away from Charlotte, he saw Tom standing with Babington, Esther and Crowe.Charlotte soothingly intertwined her fingers with his and then led him to the group who tried to calm a visibly nervous Tom.

“But how is that supposed to work? What if the torches go out?” Troubled, Tom gestured with his arms across the beach and turned around.

"Sidney ..., you are here," he called, as soon as he had seen Sidney and stepped closer to him with quick steps.“What if the torches go out?It all looks great now, really, but ... ".

"Tom," annoyed, Sidney interrupted his brother's torrent of words.“Stop panicking like that. I asked Fred and his staff to keep the campfires burning all night and to change the torches when they go out. You are too late to worry about anything. So just listen to the music and enjoy the evening with Mary."

Sidney sounded like he didn't want to hear another word from Tom. He just wanted to spend the evening with Charlotte in his arms.

"Forgive me, Sidney. I am just concerned ...," smiling, Tom tilted his head slightly, as if to confirm his apology.“It all looks great, really.You did an excellent job."

Sidney snorted, but nodded to his brother and slapped him lightly on the shoulder.But when Tom turned away to actually find his wife, he shook his head angrily.

"Please don't let him annoy you and ruin your mood," Charlotte said softly, pressing closer to his arm.She could feel Sidney’s tense muscles loosening and she saw a smile appear on his face as he looked at her."Introduce me to your friends and then dance with me ...".

The first band had already started playing, a rock band, and in the sand in front of the stage a large crowd of people cavorted and danced.

But Babington, Esther and Crowe were still standing nearby watching them, which is why Sidney sighed. He slowly led Charlotte to the group, but still had to smile.

"All right, Charlotte ... this is Babington and his girlfriend Esther," Sidney said, holding her hand tightly in his, but before he could mention Crowe he bowed to Charlotte.

"I'm Crowe - no first name because it's awful - and it's a pleasure to meet the woman who turned this cynical, brooding cop into such a romantic idiot."

Charlotte laughed and curtsied slightly."I'm Charlotte and it's really nice to meet you all." Her cheeks were a little flushed, as were Sidney's, but Babington greeted her happily and even gave her a hug.

"I'm also new to this group, and I'm glad that there are two of us now." Esther also hugged her, albeit a little cautiously.

"Oh, yes ... I'm glad about that too," laughed Charlotte. "So you two haven't been together for long?"

When she asked, Esther raised her eyebrows at Babington, who was blushing slightly.

"Well ... until now she hasn't really accepted me into her grace, but I hope she won't be able to resist me much longer," he said, a little ashamed.

When Crowe and Sidney laughed, Esther grabbed his arm and winked at him.

"Who knows?" She teased, but everyone knew that she wasn't averse to him at all.

"I would say if not here, with all the lights and under the stars, then never ...," Crowe commented, then grimaced.“Who should I go out with now when you both suddenly become so at home?Especially you Parker, I would have expected you to be the last one for this, but you are barely recognizable.How did she do it?"

Esther groaned and rolled her eyes, but laughed as she did so.Then she turned to Charlotte, who also laughed in amusement.

"What do you think, should we let the gentlemen talk about us and get a round of drinks?" With a wink, she handed Charlotte her arm, which she took after a moment's hesitation.

She didn't really want to leave Sidney - let alone let go of his hand, but she didn't mean to be rude either. Esther seemed nice too, so she took her arm with a quick look at Sidney and strolled with her to the stalls. 

On the way there they talked and found that they hadn't grown up far from each other.But before Charlotte could understand that Esther was a Denham and ran the adventure hotel with her stepbrother only half an hour away from Willingden, she heard Edward's voice behind her and froze.

"Who do my eyes see ..., sweet Charlotte and my dear sister," he said in an arrogant voice and stepped up to both of them. “The two most beautiful and hottest ladies here. I was wondering where you moved to, Charlotte, but nobody in Willingden would tell me anything."

Charlotte's heart began to race and she felt her breathing quicken.She just didn't expect to see him here and was awash with memories of his rough hands.

"Edward ... what are you doing here," Esther snapped, obviously unhappy about the presence of her stepbrother."Did you follow me?"

Grinning, Edward came closer and unconsciously Charlotte tightened her grip on Esther's arm.She wasn't really scared of him, just felt uncomfortable, but most of all she was worried about how Sidney would react to his presence.

"That would be a little too much honor for you, dear Esther," Edward said dismissively, before looking directly at Charlotte.“I'm here by personal invitation.Will you give me a dance today or do you have such a heroic protector again?I'm still waiting for my kiss ... ".

He stood close in front of her, his grin was condescending and disgusting and Charlotte shuddered.

"Leave me alone, Edward," she said firmly.She didn't want to be intimidated by him, and she didn't want to attract any attention.

But just as Edward was reaching for her arm, he was grabbed and thrown backwards against the side of the drink stand.

"What are you doing here?" Sidney growled furiosly, barely able to contain his anger.

While listening to Crowe's jokes, he had looked for Charlotte in the crowd.He'd smiled because she'd apparently had a good time with Esther, and then he had spotted Edward.

Despite the distance, he had seen the grin on the man's face and instantly lost control.As if in a fog, he had heard Babington sigh and say his name, but realized that he had already started running. 

"I told you not to even look at her, let alone touch her."

Edwart laughed at Sidney's anger, even if he had a slightly nervous look on his face.

"The noble knight, of course, I should have guessed it," he joked, but gasped as Sidney grabbed his shirt and hit him hard against the wall.

“Be careful what you say. I still have a blow to return, don't forget that... ”. Sidney growled through clenched teeth and already closed his fingers in a fist.

"Sidney ..., I'm fine, nothing happened."

Charlotte stepped close to Sidney’s back and put a hand on his shoulder.She didn't want him to do something he would most likely regret, nor did she want anything to happen to him. She just wanted to enjoy this evening with him.

"Let go of him and come back to the beach with me, please," she said softly, feeling how tense Sidney was.

She understood his anger, after all she had woken up crying two times at night because she had dreamed of the experiences in the alley in Willingden.And she was grateful to him that he protected her - she was grateful that he was here with her, but she still didn't want him to do something that would later bother him.

"You know each other?" Esther asked a little confused, but then added one and one when Babington looked at her worried."Oh god, it was Sidney that Edward hit and it was his police report that you came to our hotel for, right? Then was it Charlotte he had molested?"

Angry, she turned to her stepbrother, who just grinned disparagingly.

"I just wanted to have a little fun ...," he said with a laugh, almost causing Sidney to explode.

But Babington stepped in, pushed Sidney back, and grabbed Edward by the shoulders himself.

"Go Sidney, I'll make sure he gets out of here."

Breathing heavily and with a grim face, Sidney let Charlotte lead him behind the stage so that he could calm down.

But there they met Tom, who immediately pounced on his brother and looked around at the same time.

"It's good I found you Sidney. Do you remember the adventure hotel that you should have visited with me?” He asked without waiting for an answer.“Since you didn't go there with me, I invited Denham, the owner, over here tonight.You absolutely have to talk to him ... ".

Sidney looked at Tom in disbelief and stepped closer.

"You invited him?" He asked in a dark voice, clearly trying not to scream.

"Yes, of course, you have to ...", frowning Tom wanted to grab his brother's arm, but Sidney tore himself away.

“Even though I told you he harassed and wounded Charlotte, are you just thinking about your business and invited that ass over here? Tonight?"

Unable to hold back any longer, Sidney’s voice got louder.He couldn't believe this was happening.He had tried so hard that it was a perfect evening for her and now it was a complete disaster.

Tom turned pale and looked from Sidney to Charlotte, who stood worriedly behind Sidney and had tears in her eyes.

"You ... what?You didn't tell me that ..,” Tom muttered, but then fell silent and ran a hand through his hair in embarrassment. "Oh dear, I didn't mean ..., I ...".

“You never mean any of the mess you make, Tom. You never listen to anyone unless it's about this town or one of your ideas. You ... you're driving me completely insane."

Before Sidney could attack his brother, he turned and walked quickly up the steps to the promenade. He had to calm down, needed some air to breathe, and sat down on a bench with a frustrated growl.

This is not how he had imagined that night ...

"Sidney ...," Tom wailed, but didn't dare to run after him. Instead, he turned to Charlotte, who stood a little helpless still in the same place and had a deep furrow on her forehead.

“I apologize, Charlotte.I really wasn't listening ...," he said contrite, but Charlotte barely heard him.

She had to go after Sidney.

She had never seen him so angry since they were here in Sanditon. He had put a lot of work into this event because his brother had asked him to, but Tom ruined the evening for him with his manner. Charlotte now understood much better what he had told her about his family and Tom in Willingden and had an urgent need to support him and be there for him.

So she walked past Tom with a quick nod and a small smile to follow Sidney onto the promenade.

He sat with his head bowed and his elbows on his knees, visibly trying to slow his breathing. Charlotte slowly walked closer until she was right in front of him.He didn't react, but she didn't let that put her off and gently slipped her fingertips into his hair.

As soon as she touched him, he exhaled audibly and wrapped his arms around her waist.Relieved to feel that he was not excluding her, Charlotte let him pull her closer until she was between his legs and his head was pressed against her stomach.

"I'm so sorry, Charlotte ... please forgive me," he murmured softly, over and over, while he pressed her against him.His muscles were shaking from being tense, so Charlotte started drawing soothing patterns on his back. "I'm sorry ...".

"You didn't do anything wrong, darling ...," Charlotte finally whispered with tears running down her cheeks.He had protected and defended her, nothing more - there was nothing to apologize for.

Sidney sighed and raised his head.When he looked at her, he saw her tears and felt even worse than before.

"I wanted tonight to be perfect - for you," he said in a rough voice and a contorted face.“I wanted to dance with you under the lanterns all night, hold you in my arms and make you happy.And now everything is total chaos ... “.

A wave of affection and love flooded Charlotte.Slowly she sank to her knees, still between his open legs, and reached for his face.

"Sidney ... look around," she whispered softly and lovingly, as she leaned over and kissed his lips tenderly."It is perfect.The beach looks beautiful, the music is great and I love white lanterns. But most important is that you are with me, that we are here together. Everything else is unimportant."

Still tense, Sideny gave her a half smile as he ran his fingers over her bare arms.

"You have nightmares about Edward, you screamed in your sleep about him and now my own brother invited him over here. I can't believe he ... ".

He sounded so angry and disappointed that Charlotte put a finger to his lips to stop his thoughts.

“Your brother isn't a bad guy, you know that. He just didn't really listen to what you said to him or even thought about it. There's nothing more important to him than his new hotel and he wants you to be as excited as he is."

Charlotte laughed at Sidney's eye roll. But she ran her fingers reassuringly through his hair. She didn't want to be another reason the brothers quarreled about.

“You were with me every time Edward molested me or when I dreamed about him. You are here ... and I am grateful to you for that. But I won't let him ruin tonight or any other night, and neither will you. I'm not made of wax, I can take it, and I don't want you to worry too much about me."

Sidney gently pulled her head closer to his and let his lips brush hers briefly.As he sat hunched forward, his face was about level with hers and he looked at her apologetically.

"That's impossible.I'll always worry about you, and do you know why?” He smiled crookedly as he tilted his head slightly to one side with raised eyebrows.

"Why?" Charlotte's heart was racing, he looked really cute and her lips were already tingling because she wanted to kiss him so badly.

Sighing softly, Sidney leaned down further, wrapped his arms around her waist, tucked the other under her knees and lifted her onto his lap in one movement.

The soft laugh that escaped Charlotte made all his anger go away.Tenderly he held her close, felt how she buried her head in his neck and how she pressed herself slightly against his chest.

"Because I love you ... and because you are everything I have - you are what is most important to me."

He mumbled the words into her braided curls in a hoarse voice.As she wrapped her arms around him and her hands gently slid over his sides to his lower back, he pressed his lips to her head and took a deep breath.

They sat like this for a long time, listening to the music and just enjoying each other's company.Charlotte's presence, her steady heartbeat, and her warmth were comforting to Sidney.She was all he needed ...

It wasn't until the second band, or rather a solo singer named Susan, took the stage that they slowly walked back to the beach hand in hand and barefoot. 

New torches had just been lit, the campfires were glowing and it was really dark by now.The mood was very romantic, which was enhanced by the soulful voice of Susan and the now slower, quieter music.

Way down near the waterline and far from the crowd, Sidney and Charlotte stopped under a string of lanterns.Charlotte turned in his arms to see the stage, whereupon Sidney hugged her from behind and pressed her back against his chest.

"Wow, she sings incredibly beautifully ...," Charlotte whispered, almost in awe, making Sidney giggle.

"She's a real diva and almost made me beg to come here, but she's a great singer." He grinned as he thought back to the negotiations with Susan.

Crowe had made the connection because he knew her, and Susan had only agreed to come to Sanditon because Sidney had told her that he wanted to please his girlfriend with this concert.

Just as Charlotte was about to answer, the song ended and everyone burst out cheering.Susan bowed, picked up the microphone, and looked straight in their direction.

“Dear ones, I'm here tonight because I'm a real romantic and because ... well, let's just say he's a friend of mine - and that friend wants to say something to the woman he loves with this concert on beach tonight. I think his chances are not bad, after all, he has prepared a lot here.” With a sweeping gesture, she indicated the decoration of the beach and laughed.

"I wish us all a romantic, wonderful night and I hope that all hearts get what they want."

Cheers broke out on the beach until the soft tones of a guitar rang out from the stage and everyone fell silent.Susan sang in a beautiful, clear voice and the atmosphere crackled as if charged. 

Slowly, with the typical furrow in her forehead, Charlotte turned her head over her shoulder to look at Sidney.He knew she wanted to know exactly what he was going to tell her, but couldn't utter a sound at the moment.

So he leaned over to her, put his lips on hers and kissed her gently and tenderly.

As his arms tightened around her, his tongue slid over the shape of her lips and then gently parted them to dip into her mouth.

While the music went on and people danced and sang on the beach, they lost themselves in one another.Sidney’s hands began to wander, sliding over the soft fabric of her dress and gently tracing her curves.He caressed her hips, pulled her bum firmly against him, and shuddered as Charlotte brushed his thigh.

Slowly he let his right hand slide over her slender stomach to her ribs before he put his fingers around the curve of her breast from below.Since it was so dark they weren't afraid to be seen, and Sidney tried to be as inconspicuous as possible, but he wanted to feel her.

His thumb found her nipple and he growled into her mouth as the bud stiffened under his touch.She wasn't wearing a bra, his hand was only separated from her alluring skin by her dress, and it was hard not to lose control.

The more he stroked her, the more breathless Charlotte became and she had to remove her mouth from his.

"Sidney ...," she whispered tonelessly when she felt his lips on her neck, but when his tongue licked her hot skin, her legs gave way under her.

“Do you know how much you seduce me? I would love to take you home and kiss every inch of your warm skin. Knowing that you hardly wear anything under your dress drives me completely mad .... ".

While his lips continued to stroke her neck, her bare shoulder and her shoulder blade, his voice was so dark and soft that it vibrated through Charlotte's whole body.

Now his hand closed more completely around her breast, but they had moved so far to the edge of the beach that they were standing in almost total darkness.At the same time his fingers ran from her hips to her thigh, then to her cute bum and from there to the bare skin of her lower back.Shivering, Charlotte moved against him, raised one arm and slipped her hand into his hair.

"I wouldn't mind getting you out of your clothes, too," Charlotte whispered with a smile.She could feel him harden a little against her bum and she knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

But they continued to dance in slow movements while caressing each other tenderly.It felt like it was hours of them melting together, kissing deeply and passionately over and over, or just holding onto each other.

It was only when Charlotte couldn't take it any longer and turned in his arms that they would both be overwhelmed by their need. Her warm hands slid under his shirt on the hot skin of his abs, making his muscles twitch. At the same time she rose on tiptoe, pressed her full breasts against him, and caught his lips in a fiery kiss.

Her passion let Sidney sway, his hand slipping from her lower back under the fabric of her dress to her alluring buttocks, which he gently cupped with his palm to press her body against his.

Charlotte groaned and danced demanding with his tongue in his mouth.They devoured each other until they were completely breathless and had to part their lips .But their faces stayed close together, their eyes met, and their heavy breaths mingled.

"I want to be alone with you ...," whispered Charlotte, still blushing.Sidney found it so adorable that he could only nod before carefully looking around.

Not far from them, also under cover of view, Babington and Esther danced tightly together. So he got her. 

Sidney smiled and was happy for his best friend, let his eyes wander and noticed that a bunch of people were dancing and partying right in front of the stage.Susan was still singing, captivating her audience, and obviously having fun.

Sidney discovered his siblings, who all seemed to be enjoying themselves, Crowe, who flirted with several young women from Sanditon and even Stringer danced tightly with the office lady from his friend Fred.

Everything seemed to be working, so he grabbed Charlotte's hand and inconspicuously led her out of the circle of torches to the waterline.

In silence, but hand in hand and close together, they walked into the direction of their house.Both were lost in their thoughts, longing to feel each other's bare skin, and yet both had so many things to say.

"When ... when are you going to leave for London next week?"

Charlotte's voice sounded nervous and concerned, which made Sidney frown.

“I'm not going to London. I already wrote my resignation and called Chief Griffiths this afternoon. I don't need a conversation anymore, my decision has been made."

Was that why she was worried? Did she think he would leave her and return to London?

He watched her carefully, and his suspicion was confirmed when she nervously bit her lip.She was worried about something.

Sidney stopped and turned her gently to look at him.

"Charlotte ... please tell me what is bothering you."

She hesitated, then took a deep breath and met his dark eyes with hers.

"I don't want you to give up your police career because of me, but ... I don't want to be separated from you either."

Sidney smiled and leaned forward to kiss her gently.He loved this woman - more than he could ever tell her.

“I want to be here.I've thought about it and made this decision, and it's not just about you.I'm not a part of London, I've always been an outlier there, just like I was here. But now I have you, someone I _do_ belong to."

To hide how nervous and insecure he was, he began to walk slowly again, but held Charlotte close to him.

"As angry as Tom makes me - we're part of a family and to save him from ruining the entire Parker family business, I have to take care of his finances.He's never been able to do that, but Mary, Arthur and Diana depend on him."

"Then you will work with Tom?" Charlotte sounded enthusiastic about the idea.

And that she was. She had spoken to Mary many times about how overwhelmed Tom was managing the many businesses and investments of the Parker family, both large and small, and how much Sidney was needed.

"At least I'll try," Sidney replied with a grin.“But not exclusively. I will also renew my own contacts to Antigua, importing coffee is a great business."

As they neared the cliffs and the path to their house, Sidney fell silent and looked at his feet. Then he stopped hesitantly. Since it was a clear night, they were lit by a crescent moon, which made Charlotte's bare shoulders glow.

He slowly raised his hand to stroke her skin, then nervously raised his eyes to hers.

"But above all else I want to share my life here with you ...," he said softly.Her big eyes looked at him and he was afraid of drowning in them.

"You said that before ...," Charlotte muttered as if to herself and stepped closer to him.Their bodies touched so that they could feel each other's fast heartbeat.

"And I've meant it the same way before."

Sidney swallowed, then searched for something in his pocket.When he found it, he took a shuddering breath and leaned his forehead against hers.

“Charlotte, I ... I love you.The moment I looked at you for the first time wasn't long ago, but I know that I want you by my side for the rest of my life."

Charlotte gasped when she felt him raise her hand to slide something onto her ring finger.She pulled back a little to look at her hand and immediately began to cry.

“Please marry me, Charlotte.Let me be with you ... ".

Sidney couldn't go on because Charlotte laid her lips on his.Despite her sobs, she kissed him tenderly and held his head on hers with her free hand.

"Oh my god ..., I love you so much," she whispered in a choked voice, her lips only inches away from his. "Yes, ... yes.I want so much to be your wife and stay close to you forever."

Overcome with emotion, Sidney's arms closed around her small waist and he lifted her up. They laughed and cried at the same time, burying their tearful faces in each other's necks and pressing their bodies tightly together.

She would be his wife ...

That was all Sidney could think and the relief that she obviously felt the same intense feelings as he made his whole being shudder.

Carefully he put her back on her feet, but only relieved himself reluctantly from her neck.But Charlotte wanted to look at the cool ribbon on her finger and so took a small step back.

It was a thin silver ring with a flower made of small diamond stones. It was simple but beautiful, and her eyes shone when she looked up at Sidney.

"It's beautiful ...," she whispered and tears ran down her cheeks again.She felt Sidney gently slide his thumb over the ring on her finger and he had a proud smile on his face.

“I've been carrying it around in my pocket for days. It looks great on your finger .. ".

They looked at each other for a moment before their lips met again.Charlotte sipped passionately at his full lower lip, felt how he opened his mouth for her and dived in to meet his irresistible taste.

They quickly lost each other in their longing and desire for one another, and when Charlotte opened his shirt to trace his muscles with her fingers, Sidney’s need to feel her warmth became unbearable.

He bent down, pulled the hem of her dress high enough that it could slide onto her bare thighs, and picked her up again. Immediately she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her warm middle against his jeans and whimpering as she felt his cock harden again.

The sound, so sensual and seductive, made his legs weak and with a low sigh Sidney sank into the sand.

Now she was sitting completely on top of him, starting to move her hips against him and Sidney’s hands grabbed the back of her neck as if by themselves to untie the knot of her dress.

The thought that he would be her husband provoked a deep desire and an indescribable love in Charlotte that took her whole being. Looking for his bare skin, she pushed his shirt over his shoulders, pressed it over his arms, and finally tossed it on the sand.

But then she could only hold on to him as Sidney had finally managed to untie the knot on her neck.

Breathing heavily, he released himself from her mouth to watch as his hands loosened the fabric from her breasts to expose them to him.He loved the sight and couldn't get enough of it.

As soon as her upper body was bare, he lifted her breast with one hand and at the same time lowered his head to suck her hard nipple hungrily between his lips. Charlotte almost screamed, his mouth was hot and his tongue demanding as he pressed against her stiff bud.

"Sidney ..., please ..., I ...".

The need to become one was almost palpable, and although she could hardly think clearly, Charlotte managed to undo his belt and the button on his jeans.

Sidney hissed and pressed his face against the soft, silky skin of her full breast. Her fingers touched him, freeing his painfully hard cock from his boxers and almost making him lose his composure.

As he licked her breasts with his tongue and sucked her nipples into his mouth, he slipped his hands under her dress and over her bare, warm thighs.

"Oh damn ... Charlotte."

Her panties were thin and completely wet, and as soon as he stroked her folds, she moaned loudly and held his cock even tighter in her hand.

Sidney lifted his head and looked at her as he slid his fingers under the fabric of her panties and lifted them off her.She had her eyes closed and her mouth opened with a whimper, but when he gently spread her folds with his fingers, her head fell back.

At the same time she rose a little on her knees and moved so that the tip of his cock dipped into her slit and pressed against her opening.

The feeling of her wetness and heat was overwhelming every time and Sidney pressed his open mouth against her throat while he cupped her hips and let her slide slowly onto him.

Her narrow walls took in his hard length and both moaned with need when their eyes met.

"I love you ...," Sidney breathed, but then let out a loud growl as Charlotte began to ride him slowly.Whimpering, Charlotte took his lips, kissed him passionately and enjoyed the feeling of being so completely filled by him.

It didn't take long for the emotions and sensations to become too overwhelming and soon Charlotte's movements became more uncontrolled. To help her, Sidney tightened the grip of his hands on her hips and thrust himself long and deep into her.

After just a few forceful movements, Charlotte screamed his name, clung to him desperately and the twitching of her walls pulled Sidney over the edge himself.

Breathing hard and tightly embraced, they sat lit by the moonlight in the sand.Charlotte's legs were wrapped tightly around his hips, her hands on the bare, trembling skin of his back while he pressed his head against her chest under her chin.

Without saying a word, Sidney searched for her hand after a while, lifted it to his lips and kissed her finger with his ring.

Then he got up with her in his arms, carried her effortlessly up the path to their house and then to their bed, where he slowly and tenderly undressed her before adoring every inch of her skin with his lips, stubble, and hands.

They made love gently and slowly, looking at each other the whole time and again and again Sindey stroked the ring on her finger - knowing that they would spend the rest of their lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the epilogue ...  
> Thank you for your lovely comments and for reading my story.


	8. Epilogue - Forever

When Charlotte woke up she had to smile.

It was dark outside the window, so it had to be in the middle of the night, but in their bedroom the floor lamp next to the armchair in the corner of the room was turned on.

It only cast a soft, dimmed light, but it was enough to show her the sight next to her.

Since she was on her side, she didn't even have to lift her head to look at Sidney. And the memory his position in bed triggered made her heart beat faster.

He was sitting half upright with his back against the headboard of their bed, and just like so long ago, his head had slipped to one side in his sleep.

This time he wasn't wearing a shirt, his bare skin shimmering in the soft light of the lamp as he breathed deeply and evenly.But it wasn't Charlotte who had made herself comfortable on his broad body, but a much smaller and tinier figure.

His two month old son was lying on his bare chest and was sound asleep.

The little boy snuggled on his stomach on his father's torso with his lips slightly parted and his tiny hands clenched into fists.Sidney's hand was large and protective on the baby's back, even though it covered almost his entire body.

It was a beautiful picture and Charlotte could feel tears running down her cheeks.

Quietly, so as not to wake the two of them, she reached for her phone to capture the sight of father and son in a photo.

Just as she was about to lie down again, she heard bare little feet in the hallway in front of their bedroom and sat up slightly worried.

Slowly and cautiously, the door was pushed open, a small head with wild, dark brown curls appeared and sleepy eyes lit up when the little girl discovered her parents and brother in bed.

"Why are you awake, honey?" Smiling, Charlotte stretched out her arms and caught her daughter as she ran towards her with quick but quiet steps.She held a cuddly toy monkey in her arms and hugged him tightly, but she immediately snuggled into the warm embrace of her mum.

"I don't know ...," she muttered, then looked at Sidney and her brother."Why is Johnny sleeping on Daddy?"

Charlotte laughed softly and stroked the little girl's fine hair.“It's very warm and comfortable there, isn't it?Maybe Jonathan was just cold?"

Little Kate giggled and pressed her monkey against her face. "I'm cold too," she muttered."Can I sleep on Daddy too?"

Although they were both whispering, Sidney moved.His hand on Jonathan's back caressed the small body briefly, while his other arm reached out in Charlotte's direction, searching.

When his hand found her thigh, he took a deep breath, his fingers wrapping around her soft skin, and he moved his head.But his eyes didn't open.

Charlotte put one hand lovingly on his on her leg before looking at her daughter with a frown.

"Daddy carried you in his arms most of the day today, honey," she said in a low, serious voice."Don't you think that he deserves to sleep in peace?"

Kate's eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully so that a furrow formed on her forehead, just like her mother's.It was true, after the unfriendly encounter with this strange woman, she had stayed in her father's arms all day.

"Yes, perhaps," she nodded, even if she looked a little disappointed, but then a smile appeared on her face again.She was mostly happy and rarely sad for long, that was something really great about her.

"Can I kiss him goodnight?"

Smiling, Charlotte leaned forward and kissed Kate on her forehead.The little girl adored her father and she knew Sidney would let her sleep on his body without hesitation. So she nodded and watched as Kate crept closer to him and pressed her little lips to his cheek.

Sidney woke slowly to the touch and lifted his hand from Charlotte's leg to slide it into his daughter's soft curls.

"Hey sweety, what's wrong?" He asked sleepily without opening his eyes. "Can't you sleep?"

"I wanted to sleep with you too, like Johnny, but Mommy says I should let you sleep in peace because you've been carrying me all day," Kate explained quietly, while she snuggled close to Sidney's side.

With a small laugh, he looked up and met Charlotte's eyes.The expression with which she looked at him was full of love.

She got up, came around the bed to his side and leaned over him to kiss him gently.It was only a light touch of their lips, but they both breathed in with a shudder.

It was a wonderful moment, in the middle of the night, together with their two children in their bed and they were both grateful for the happiness that was given to them.

As Charlotte pulled back, Sidney kissed his little daughter on the top of her head before mumbling into her hair.

“Then give me another kiss and go back to your bed. Jonathan cried earlier and I brought him over so he wouldn't wake you and Mommy up."

Kate caressed her little brother carefully, before she crawled to her knees and kissed Sidney again.Then she took her mother's hand, got up, and climbed off the bed.

Jonathan was still soundly asleep, and when Charlotte gently lifted him into her arms, he stretched his little body without making a sound.

Sidney watched her go with a smile as she brought their two children back to their own bedroom in just one of his t-shirts. With a groaning sigh, he sank into a lying position and stretched his painful limbs, although he would never admit that fact.

Now that he was awake, the memories of the day came back, and while he waited for Charlotte- who was quietly singing a bedtime song for Kate - his thoughts wandered back. 

—- ~ —— 

"What do you think, who is more agitated? Tom or Esther?"

Sidney stood grinning in the garden of the imposing hotel building and looked at Babington, who, however, seemed a little worried.

Three years of planning and construction culminated in today's opening of the new hotel in Sanditon, even if it was not an adventure hotel. Actually, it wasn't Tom's project anymore, but Esther's, but Tom was as always and played the great visionary.

After the first open-air concert here in Sanditon so long ago, Esther had had a terrible argument with Edward, whereupon she packed her things and went to Babington in London. It had been hard to get her share of the business from Edward, but she no longer wanted to run the _Denham Adventure Hotel_ with him.

That she could build and run her own hotel here in Sanditon had been Babington's idea - explaining it to Tom and getting him to build Esther's idea of a historic hotel building in the style of the 18th century had been Sidney’s job.

More than once the two brothers had yelled at each other and had a terrible argument, but somehow they had managed it in the end. The hotel looked great, the concept seemed to work as it was already fully occupied and a lot of people had come for today's opening.

"That's hard to say," Babington now replied to his question.“But Esther hardly slept tonight.I'm worried about her ... she shouldn't work so hard and take more care of herself."

Babington worriedly watched his wife, who was at the beginning of her first pregnancy, but still had a slightly swollen belly.

“It will be easier after today.Once all the work for the opening is over, she will have more quiet time again.” Sidney had a small smile on his face as he looked at his friend.At least he could remember himself well when Charlotte was pregnant for the first time.

He was completely freaked out at the time ...

"How did you manage all of this?" Babington turned and looked at Sidney questioningly.“You've been through it twice, or rather you and Charlotte. Can't you give me some advice?"

Before Sidney could answer, he felt a warm hand on his back.

"Oh, that's a really bad idea," laughed Charlotte, looking at her husband with a teasing smile. “You shouldn't get advice from him. He was a nervous mess during both pregnancies and was always afraid that something terrible would happen to me, the child, or both of us."

Sidney could only grimace because she was absolutely right.

But when he felt a small hand on his pant leg, he bent down and lifted his daughter onto his arm.Kate immediately pressed her face against his neck and wrapped her arms around him. Usually she was cheerful, but there were clearly too many strangers here.

"I won't apologize for it," Sidney grumbled as he pulled Charlotte, who was holding the stroller, closer to him. “There's no shame in worrying, besides, I was really fucking scared. And we're not even talking about the birth ... ”.

Laughing, Charlotte pressed against his side while Babington looked even more concerned.

"Don't worry too much, Charles," Charlotte said reassuringly and nodded encouragingly to Babington. “Sidney was great at everything related to my pregnancies. Just trust your feelings and be there for Esther, that's the most important thing."

It was the truth, Sidney had _been_ great.

He had massaged her swollen belly and back for hours when the tension was too much.He had helped her through the morning sickness, had read her books in the middle of the night when she hadn't been able to sleep and had always cooked her favorite meals.

He had been there at each of the two births, holding her hand and speaking softly to her, at Jonathan's birth he had even sung for her to distract her from the pain.

Sidney was the born father, loving, affectionate, and attentive - just as he was as a husband.

Just a month after he asked her, they had married here in Sanditon. There had been a lot of murmuring and a few raised eyebrows, especially from Tom, but none of them had cared. They had said yes to each other in a small, intimate ceremony in the old church belonging to the historic Sanditon House, and it had been a magical, wonderful day.

"Daddy look, there are pretty daisies growing."

Kate's voice tore Charlotte out of her thoughts and she smiled as Sdney kissed his daughter on the tip of her nose before placing her tiny feet on the ground.

"But be careful not to hurt yourself ...," he called after her as she hopped happily away, which made Babington laugh out loud.

“Your wife is right. You act completely insane when it comes to your family. I really shouldn't be getting any tips from you,” he grinned and pointed to Kate, who was happily picking flowers in the meadow."Where should she hurt herself in a flower meadow?"

Sidney frowned and stared at his friend."Everywhere and always ... I just take care of them."

Charlotte stroked his back gently to support him.She was very grateful for his concern, and she loved him for taking such loving care of her and their two children.

"If it gets too much for you, we can sit over there on one of the benches," Sidney whispered in her ear now.She still shivered at his warm breath and dark voice, and she tightened the grip of her hand on his lower back.

Of course, Sidney noticed his wife's reaction and kissed her cheek gently.But his body, too, felt exactly where her hand touched him, and he wouldn't have minded walking back home with his family.

“The official part is over, but I'm afraid Tom will go crazy if we leave now. But please, if you want to rest, tell me."

Charlotte looked up at him affectionately and turned slightly to kiss his lips.

"I'm fine, darling," she assured him.Jonathan was only two months old and it had been a difficult birth.In the early days after that, Sidney had mostly carried her at home because she was too weak and too sore.

But she was doing really well now and she wanted to be here today, not least for her friend. She and Esther had become close friends and she wanted to support her today.

Exactly at that moment, Esther approached the group with a red head and leaned heavily against Babington, who immediately supported her with his arms.

"God, when is this day over?" She moaned and looked around. “I don't think I've ever spoken to so many people before, but I can hardly leave Tom alone. He is unbearable and just tells nonsense the whole time."

The two didn't get along very well and most of the time it was Babington who had to separate the two and mediate.

"I've prepared you for this," Sidney said, shrugging his shoulders apologetically. "I can talk to him if you want."

But Esther waved it off.She had taken off her shoes inconspicuously because her legs were in terrible pain, but she smiled.She was happy here in Sanditon and especially today, and she wouldn't let Tom spoil her day.

"I left him with Mary, she'll be fine with him," she said, but was interrupted by Kate calling out her name.

"Aunty Esther ...," she called and began to run, ignoring her way."Look Aunty Esther, how many flowers I have collected."

Since Kate only looked at Esther, whom she called her aunt, even though they were not related, she overlooked the woman who was walking with quick steps along the gravel path. With a startled cry, Kate ran straight into the woman, dropped to her knees, and lost her daisies in the process.

"Can't you pay attention?" The woman asked indignantly and hastily stroked her snow-white designer pants.“You'd better look where you're going. You almost ruined my pants."

The voice made Sidney tense up immediately, the sight of his crying daughter, who was sitting in the dust and collecting her flowers, tore his heart apart and he hastily walked towards her.

"Perhaps you'd better be careful where you go," he growled at the woman, without looking at her, and helping to collect the scattered daisies. "After all, she's only a child. She hasn't seen you."

For a moment, Eliza was so surprised that she didn't answer, but then she found her voice again.

“Oh Sidney, I finally found you. Perhaps this brat's parents should take better care of her. This is a hotel opening and not a children's event."

Without paying attention to her, Sidney lifted Kate and the flowers in his arms and stood up.

"Have you hurt yourself, sweetheart?" He asked softly and quietly, while he wiped away her tears.

Kate shook her head, sniffed, and hid her face on her Daddy's neck. Only then did he look at Eliza, and the anger was clearly visible on his face.

"Dare to call her a brat again and you will regret it," he hissed through gritted teeth. "What do you want here?I don't remember reading your name on the guest list."

"Don't say this little girl is yours?" Without answering his question, Eliza stared at him in astonishment, while her raised finger wandered back and forth between him and the girl.

"It's none of your business, but yes, she is my daughter."

The incredulous, almost condescending look on her face made Sidney's blood run cold, as did her sharp laugh..

"You have a child? Do you have a wife too, or did she run away from your ideas of the loving, bourgeois family as I did?” The insult in Eliza's words was obvious, but just as Sidney was about to answer, he sensed the presence of Charlotte behind him.

Without looking around, he reached out his hand, which she immediately took, and then she stepped to his side, pushing the stroller in front of her.

“You should be careful what you say.I don't know who you are, but it's pretty rude the way you behave,” said Charlotte, visibly angry. 

From the distance she had watched Sidney and had known immediately that he knew the woman. She also had a guess who she was, and she hadn't thought about it before going over to him.

Now, as soon as she stood next to him, his tense shoulders relaxed and she saw him turn his head towards her.

"Come on. Let's find a vase for Katie's flowers before they hang their heads.” Sidney smiled at the sight of Charlotte, who looked like a lioness. He didn't feel the need to discuss his life with Eliza Campion, nor did he want Charlotte to be angry today.

She looked at him, met his eyes with hers and understood him without words.She nodded and tried to turn the stroller in which Jonathan slept peacefully, but Eliza stood in her way.

"Who do you think you are? It is cheeky to tell me to be careful what I say. I only came here because of Sidney and I can talk to him any way I want, after all we are ...".

Whatever she was trying to say got stuck in her throat as Charlotte turned the stroller and stood right in front of her, eyes furious and forehead furrowed.

"No you can not. Sidney Parker is my husband - the father of my children and you will not offend him. You used him and dropped him, so whatever you want here now, forget about it and get out of here."

Sidney could only look at Charlotte in admiration.God, how much he loved this woman who was defending him while he could just feel how much her hand was trembling.

Tenderly he kissed her wild locks, which she had tied in a sweet knot on her head, and then led her without another word or another look at Eliza along the gravel path.

"Sorry ..., I didn't mean ..., I ...," Charlotte avoided his gaze with flushed cheeks. She hadn't meant to claim him as hers, the words had just fallen out of her mouths.

"Hey ...," Sidney stopped and turned her gently to look at him.Kate was still holding on to the back of his neck, even though he felt like she was asleep.Nevertheless, he leaned close to Charlotte to kiss her lovingly and slowly.

"I love you ..., my lioness."

They both laughed softly, kissed again and then reunited with Esther and Babington, who were apparently having a heated discussion with Tom.Mary seemed to be trying to calm her husband down, but sighed in relief when she saw Sidney approach.

For the rest of the day, Sidney did his best to contain his brother's excitement, while Kate never left his protective arms.

The opening was a success and as dusk fell Sidney was finally able to bring his wife and children home while he was utterly exhausted. 

-—- ~ —— 

Charlotte waited until Kate was sound asleep and then quietly walked out of the bedroom of her kids.

She tiptoed down the hall and slipped into her own bedroom, but stopped in surprise when Sidney looked at her lying on his side.

"I thought you were sleeping ...," she mumbled with a smile and looked at him.

His disheveled hair, his longer stubble and his sleepy eyes made him look irresistibly beautiful and slowly she walked closer to the bed.

His dark eyes followed her every move, and as she slowly pulled his shirt over her head, she heard him take a deep breath.

He loved her body, had always adored her, whether heavily pregnant or shortly after giving birth, when her curves had changed.Charlotte knew he admired her and right now goosebumps were spreading all over her body as his dark eyes glided over her shape.

"Come to me ...," Sdney whispered softly.To look at her, to touch her and to feel her skin on his would be something special for the rest of his life and like every time his heart was racing now.

Still on his side, he reached out his hand to her, which she took without hesitation and let him pull her close to his body.As soon as their bare chests touched, they both sighed with pleasure and relief.

Slowly, Sidney ran his fingertips over her arm to her shoulder and enjoyed feeling her reaction to his touch.As he stroked down her spine to her simple, black panties, Charlotte moaned and arched her breasts against him, so that her already stiff nipples pressed into his skin. It made him growl, but without saying a word he sought her mouth to devour it with his as his palm closed on her bum.

He had only loved her once since Jonathan was born, and Charlotte longed terribly for him.

Hungry, she returned his kiss, let his tongue slip into her mouth and caressing him with her own, while her hands wandered over his back, his sides and his twitching abs. 

But as she brushed the dark hairline that led to his waistband, Sidney hissed into her mouth and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Charlotte ..," he gasped in an audibly desperate, rough voice."I can't hold back, ... not when you touch me like that."

He was still stroking her bum, but now his hand slipped lower to lift her leg over his hips.Whimpering, Charlotte pressed herself against him, pushed her hand lower and slid over his hard length under his Pajama pants.

He was already rock hard and tall, and Sidney growled darkly at her touch.

"You don't have to hold back, Sidney," Charlotte whispered against his lips, sipping at him and licking his mouth with her tongue."I want to feel you inside of me ...".

Breathing heavily, Sidney couldn't help but slide his fingers over her bum from behind between her legs.

The suppressed moan that escaped him as he slipped over the moisture in her panties only made Charlotte wetter and she gently traced the shape of his cock before dipping under his waistband.

"I ...," Sidney could barely speak, her wetness on his fingers driving him crazy, as was her hand that held him."I'm afraid to ... to hurt you ...".

She knew that, but he would never be able to hurt her.To be filled by him was the best feeling ever, and Charlotte wanted to feel exactly that feeling now.So she pulled back a little and looked at him.

When their eyes met, Sidney's instantly darkened - her need for him was clearly visible.

“You could never hurt me, Sidney.You are made for me ... and I am made for you.We belong together and I want to be one with you "

It was unbearable, Sidney couldn't do anything but turn her gently onto her back and carefully lie himself on top of her.

But instead of allowing her to take off his pants, he took her hands and raised them over her head.He wanted to adore her first, touch every inch of her and above all he wanted to taste her.

Slowly and with shivering breaths, Sidney watched his fingers as they slid down her neck and down her collarbone.Whimpering, Charlotte bent her full, round breast towards his touch, but when his fingertips traced the swelling and finally reached her sensitive nipple, she moaned loudly.

It was stiff and hard and stretched out towards him, making it impossible for him to contain his desires. Sidney growled and slid down, lifting her heavy breast into his palm and bowing his head. And then his lips closed around her hard nipple.

Sucking gently, Sidney let his tongue circled the sensitive bud in his mouth, causing Charlotte to moan his name.

"Sidney ...".

He adored her breasts infinitely slowly, licking her nipples, sucking her soft, velvety skin into his mouth and pressing his face into the deep valley in between to inhale her scent. She still smelled of coconuts and lemon, which made his heart skip a beat.

"You smell so good, Charlotte ... and you are beautiful."

As his lips slid over her ribs to her navel, she twisted, but Sidney took his time. Only when her scent hit his nose did he lift himself up slightly and hooked his thumbs into her panties.

He pulled gently, undressed her and groaned roughly as he spread her thighs with his shoulders and let himself sink between them. Sidney hissed as his weight pressed his hard cock against the mattress, but forgot all about it when his tongue slid up her inner thigh.

"Oh damn ... Sidney."

The tip of his wet, hot tongue on her skin made Charlotte's body tingle.But when his tongue slid into her slit and licked her delicate, wet folds, she lifted her breasts and pressed them into the palm of his hand, which had wandered back there.

The tingling got worse, forming a hot ball inside her and exploding almost immediately, as soon as his lips had wrapped around her pearl to suck her into his mouth.

Sindey heard her loud moans, felt her hips lift and entered her with two fingers to caress her twitching inner walls.

The intensity of her climax made him pulsate, her juices on his tongue were infinitely seductive and her pulsating pearl in his mouth was damn arousing.

He couldn't wait any longer, kissed her velvety folds and then crawled up over her body.As soon as he moved, Charlotte pulled on him.Her fingers reached into his hair, bringing his mouth to hers and she literally devoured him while Sidney stripped off his pants.

Finally naked, he let himself sink between her legs and immediately felt her moist warmth on his hard cock.

"Charlotte ...," he could only whisper her name tonelessly.Their eyes met and while Charlotte ran her hands over his back to his bum, Sidney wrapped one of her legs around his waist.

As a result, her thighs spread even more, the tip of his cock dipped into her opening and they both moaned with desire.

They looked at each other the whole time, while his entire length entered her infinitely narrow walls until he was completely inside of her.

"Oh Sidney ... I love you so much ... the feeling of you ... inside me.This is ...," Charlotte broke off with a whimper when Sidney pulled back completely and thrust himself into her again incredibly slowly.

"This is absolutely beautiful ...," finished Sidney in his rough, hoarse voice and his eyes glowed black."I love you, Charlotte ...".

After that, neither of them could speak anymore as they slowly moved together.

Sidney’s lips never left hers, he kissed her, caressed her mouth with his and dipped his tongue in until they both groaned the other’s name while falling over the edge..

Closely embraced, they remained lying there, breathing heavily.No one could move, their bodies trembled, skin to skin, but that's exactly how it was perfect.

Neither of them would have wanted it any other way, and they both knew that tomorrow morning they would wake up in exactly the same position.

It had been like this the night they first met and instantly fell in love, and it would be like this until they stopped breathing.

Lost in each other, but safe, warm and secure ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the end ...  
> Thank you all so much for reading and commenting and I would love to meet you here again soon.   
> Until then, stay safe ...


End file.
